Joy Ride
by Khlarka2
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in newmoon, bella vanishes the first week. 10 years later and the cullens are back in forks, and so is another coven of bloodthirsty vampires. Just who is their leader? Why is she so different? EXB way better than it sounds, Trust
1. Prologue

Okay so this is my first fanfic!!! Yes!! Anywaz I don't own twilight or any of the character's in twilight, they are all courtesy of Stephanie Meyer. But later on there will be characters introduced that belong to me.

Bella's thoughts are in _"Italics"_ by the way.

So onto the story..!!

Chapter 1: Prologue

BPOV:

_"Gone" _

That was the only word that ran through my mind now. It just kept repeating over and over again like one of those annoying broken records. _"Ed…He was gone, he didn't love me anymore, I wasn't good enough, __and it__ was my fault."_ I chocked that last thought, at the truth rearing its ugly head. I was trying unsuccessfully to hold back the tears that threatened to consume me.

As much as I tried my will shattered and the tears began to fall again horizontally down my face; staining the white sheets that covered my bed. This place, my room was where I would stay for the remainder of my life. I sighed deeply, wishing that was true. Sooner or later Charlie would call me down and try to talk to me about this. It was true that he had avoided me for the last 5days that I've wept here alone. He was never one for tears; it always made him uncomfortable seeing as how he never knew what to say.

But I knew it was inevitable, he was bound to try to come drag me down stairs and try to make me eat something. _"Eat"_ at that word my stomach began to ache uncontrollably. I hadn't eaten since _He_ had left. Really what was the need anymore? The man I loved left because he was… how did he put it "tired of pretending to be something's he's not." I could understand that. Pretend was never an appealing game to me when I was little. My life, my love, my existence was meaningless now.

But still why lead me on? Why let me follow you, believe you, need you? But after all it was all just a game of pretend. I grasped my chest as I felt the ripping pain tear through what was left of my heart. This pain that course through my entire body was too much. How could one live with such a pain that threatened to rip you to pieces at any moment. I suddenly wondered _"is this pain worse than the pain __you go through during the change of becoming a vampire?"_I quickly shook my head sobbing more chocked tears. It didn't matter anymore; I had no future as a human being. Let alone one that would stretch for eternity.

Soon I feel asleep, or rather passed out from exhaustion. But even my dreams where plagued by nightmares. Like the ones where you're running and running and no matter how hard you push yourself you cannot run fast enough. Most of these types of dreams don't have a purpose, but mine was clear. _Him_, I need to run to _Him_. But that was impossible, he was gone, I'm here. He is a vampire, I'm a human. He was a god, I wasn't enough.

Abruptly I was half awoken from my tormenting dream. Not that I was complaining. But there was something odd about this. I felt my weight being supported by cold arms.

_"No"_ I screamed mentally _"was it him, did he come back for me?"_

_"No Bella don't think that!"_ my mind answered.

It or I was right; I shouldn't place my hope so high. It would send a crushing wave of pain through me when I was let down.

So I decided to fully awaken. As I flooded back into my body I realized that there was wind rushing past my ears and body. Whoever's arm's I was in they were running _f__ast._Slowly I began to inch my eyes open to see who was carrying me. I wasn't sure I was ready for this. As I was finally able to focus on whose face was above me I stiffened. This man had silvery pale skin and his features were gorgeous. His red eyes were framed perfectly by his black hair that waved to his shoulders.

"Wow, wow, wow hold on… red eyes?" my thoughts screamed. It was true I had said red eyes. Briefly I paused taking a short breathe before I looked back. He was already looking at me as our eyes meet. Stupidly I just stared at him, unable to look away. Or maybe I was too scared to look away, either way I just couldn't break the trance he had me in. But finally he broke the spell by smiling wickedly at me and then turning his gaze away from me and back onto what was ahead of us.

This man, this vampire was kidnapping me! He wasn't vegetarian! Instantly a thousand questions began to well up in my mind. What is going to happen to me? Why wasn't I already dead? Didn't vampires usually kill on site?! Was I being taken to some vampire feast to be eaten? Since when did they carry off their prey to eat it somewhere else? _"Prey__ that is what I am now, nothing more." _As everything around me began to swirl into darkness I felt us come to a stop.

"Jane" the man holding me sighed.

"Demetri" a small voice replied in recognition.

That was all I could hear before I began my plunge into nothingness. Just before I was consumed fully I sighed in relief. _"The pain is going to end"_ that is what I told myself.

Unknowing that I had never been so wrong about anything in my life.

So tell me what you guys think! Okay I know its you're typical Edward leaves Bella in new moon and doesn't come back and something dramatic happens to Bella while he's gone story, and there's no eclipse. But hey you know you love it! Review and I'll promise to update ASAP!!


	2. Not even blood

I don't own twilight or any of the characters in twilight; they are all courtesy of Stephanie Meyer. But later on there will be characters introduced that belong to me. 

Chapter: 2 Not even blood

EPOV:

10 years that's how long it's been since I left my heart, my life and my very existence with Bella. Leaving her was something that I never thought I was able to do. Just the memory of seeing those warm brown eyes melt when I told her we were leaving was enough to drive me over the edge. I just couldn't believe that Bella would let her faith in me be broken so easily. No more than 10minutes was it had taken to see that she had believed my lie to fullest. It angered me to even think of it. After all the times I told her I loved her and that I couldn't exist without her, didn't she believe me when I pronounced my everlasting love to her?

It may have been true that I was able to leave her behind, but with her I left Edward behind to. After we had left I was nothing compared to the Edward I used to be. I was totally useless. I wasn't able to speak hardly to my own family; I couldn't bare their thoughts of concern or worry over me. I didn't deserve these feelings not when I had destroyed the heart of an angel. I would hunt more than 3 times a week, just to get out of the house and be able to drown in my pain without it destroying Jasper as well. Even when I was hunting, when my mind was suppose to be focused on the prey. I still saw her. Her heart shaped face, and long silky brown hair, and those luscious full lips. But most of all her eyes, the only eyes that had ever captivated me. 

Once we had left I had departed on my own. Victoria was still out there and she was still a threat to my Bella. Even if I wasn't able to keep her safe and secure in my arms, I would still track down any threat to her well being. So I followed a lead all the way to South America but soon the scent began to fade and eventually vanished completely. It became obvious to me that she hadn't been here in sometime. Giving up I returned to Texas to try retrace my steps to where her scent had last been the strongest. But each lead I followed always ended in a dead end. 

After a few years of unsuccessfully tracking her, I decided to give in to the pleads of my family and move back in with them. Alice promised to keep an eye out for any decisions Victoria would make that would endanger Bella. I began to relax slightly as Alice's visions always confirmed Victoria's movements far 

past the equator in a remote region of South America. Obviously I didn't have the slightest of gifts for tracking. 

As for us we had lived in many places the first few years but soon settled in small town just north of Vancouver, Canada. Living in a house much like that to the one in Forks, a grand three story Victorian house. This place was much like Forks. Clouds almost always darkened the sky and the rain was more than frequent. Forests seemed to surround the town from all sides. After finishing High School there and attending another one of Rosalie and Emmett's wedding the entire family excluding me had already made up their minds to move back to Forks. Since I hadn't been actively tracking anymore, I just curled up into a ball and let the misery have me. Once I was informed of this I instantly disapproved, letting my temper and pain get the best of me. 

I went berserk yelling that we were never to return there and that we'll only put Bella in danger by being there. I even attacked Emmett once after he had mentioned that I should get over myself and just return to Bella. But as quickly as I had reached for him I was pinned to the floor by Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle. Jasper had instantly sent out wave after wave of calming emotions. Soon I just gave in and feel limp under their restraining arms. Once I was in the right mind again Esme began explaining the beneficial reasons of going back.

There was a new hospital that had offered Carlisle a job. Our old house was still waiting there. We could start school again in the fall. But more importantly Esme wanted me to see Bella again. She wanted me to return to the person I had been before we had left. Everyone wanted that, everyone including Rosalie wanted to see Bella again. I wasn't convinced that she would want to see us, or rather me at all. 

A month later we had already completely moved back in. It had token 3 weeks of persuasive arguing to get me here again. Alice was bouncing off of the walls in her mind with excitement. She had no patience to wait; she wanted to see Bella now. As soon as I had finished fixing up my old room, Alice was in the doorway staring me down. She I and I both knew what this was about. 

"Edward come with me, im going to see Bella." Alice spoke sweetly. I stared into her golden eyes for what seemed like hours, until I finally spoke in my regular monotone voice.

"Bella doesn't want to see me Alice; I had told her I didn't love her anymore." Alice's eyes widened in shock at what I had said. I suppose I had never told anyone what I had said to Bella that afternoon. 

Instantly Alice was in front of me staring me down, with fierce eyes. I didn't look away; I deserved much more than just this glare. Alice soon broke away and looked out the huge window in my room. 

Blankly she stared "I don't care what you've said to her Edward, you know that Bella loves you. She will always love you and there is nothing you can do to change that." Her voice was causal and dark. 

I tried to smile at her for the first time in years, but it turned to a grimace of pain. _"Why would Bella want to see me, How could Alice still think that she loved me after what I've done."_ I asked myself. A deep sigh was the only thing that could come to my lips. Alice wasn't going to give up until she got what she wanted, I could see that. Maybe if we went to see Bella and she rejected me I would feel better knowing that I had gotten the punishment that I deserved. But that still wouldn't change how I felt for her. Even if she rejected me now, I would still love her and only her for eternity. As a resolution came into my eyes Alice squealed with joy and raced out the door to get ready.

We took my Volvo, seeing as how it was the fastest. As I drove down her street again I got this aching pain in my stomach as the misery began to swallow me. I doubted Bella would still be here with Charlie but if she didn't maybe he would shed some light onto where she lived now. As I parked on the street in front of the house I was taken back. Nothing had changed at all. Charlie's cruiser was still in the drive way and the house was still the same as the last time I had saw it. Alice gracefully jumped out of the car prancing over to the porch waiting for me. The rest of my family decided not to come so that if she was still here we didn't over whelm her all at once. As I walked around the car towards Alice's impatient face I smiled for the first time in 10 long years. My family had given me smiles of encouragement before we had left thinking how wonderful it would be to see Bella again. I couldn't agree with them more right now, even if she didn't want at least I would be able to stare into the eyes of an angel once again. 

As I took my place beside Alice she gave me one last smile before knocking on the door. Inside I could hear Charlie mumbling complaints about having to get up. Alice was about to explode from excitement as Charlie opened the door. As soon as Charlie saw me his eyes became dark with anger but he lightened a little as he saw little Alice standing there beside me. 

"Charlie!" Alice exclaimed happily. 

"Alice it's good to see you again." His voice was deeper now, showing his age truthfully.

"Edward" he addressed me formally in a darker tone. 

"Sir" I replied nicely.

It was then I took a notice to his aged features he hadn't changed much but wrinkles were beginning to take more prominent shapes. His hair had begun to silver slightly and he had a darkened five o'clock shadow. His eyes had begun to sag and dark shadows had appeared under them. It was obvious that he had problems sleeping at night. His breath carried the scent of alcohol. That explained why he didn't give us a double take and notice that we hadn't changed at all in ten years. 

"Is Bella still around?" Alice asked in her innocent voice.

Immediately Charlie's mind answered coldly with a _'NO she hasn't been here for years'_. My mood fell instantly at this. But then again I never thought she would stick around here either. 

"No Alice I haven't seen or heard from Bella in 10years." Charlie replied gravely. 

Alice eyes widened to the size of saucer plates "Why? What happened?" she asked carefully. I couldn't believe that Bella wouldn't talk to her father for 10 years.

Charlie took a deep breath before answering; this was going to be hard for him, I could tell. "I don't know. Five days after your family left Bella disappeared in the night. There was no trace of her at all. Nothing not even blood." He choked on the last word. "She's dead Alice."

Then it hit me this was my fault. Bella had vanished just mere days after we had left. This never would have happened if I had been here to protect her. _"I should have been here to protect her." _ My inside screamed. Alice was breaking down; her mind was spinning with remorse, regret, and pain. Just before Alice feel to her knees I caught her and lifted her up to my arms. I don't know how I was even able to do that without breaking down myself. Alice began to dry-sob into my jacket. I could see she needed to get home. 

"Thank you for your time Charlie." I replied monotone once again. He and I both knew there was nothing more to say.

He merely nodded his head and turned, closing the door as I walked away back to the car. Quickly I buckled Alice up and began the long silent drive back home. Alice didn't move from the position she was in. Her eyes were glazed over with pain as she stared out the window. Every now and then she gives a choked up sob and returns to her zombie like state. I was no different; I had begun dry sobbing as soon as I was in the car. The guilt the love the hate the anguish that ran through me was nothing compared to the misery that engulfed my mind as soon as I had found out that my love, my reason, my angel was gone. My thoughts were all on her now. Not that they weren't before. But this time I had to deal with the fact that Bella had gone missing just a MERE FIVE DAYS AFTER I HAD LEFT! This was my fault.

As I pulled up in front of our house I could see that Alice wasn't going to recover anytime soon. So I pulled her out of the car as gently as I could and walked up the drive and into the house. It was only a matter of seconds before the entire family had appeared in front of me. Jasper was the first to speak as he saw Alice. 

"Alice!" he ran up to her lifting her from my arms into his own. She didn't speak; she still had her pained blank mask on. Carlisle was beside Jasper instantly as was the rest of the family. Their expressions rained form panic to confusion.

"Alice! Alice speak. Say something. What's wrong?" Jasper's voice came with rushing words as he saw his love paralyzed in pain. Alice blinked once before turning her head into Jaspers chest and dry sobbing again. 

"Bella" she choked out in between invisible tears. My family all reared their heads from Alice and bore their gaze onto me now. I had just been staring at the floor, too consumed by pain to even make a move from the place I had stopped inside the door. "I'm going to my room." I whispered it was almost too faint that I wasn't even sure if they heard it. But none the less I flashed up the stairs and into my room closing the door that I hoped would keep me from going to pieces. I was a fool to even think that I could handle this, that I could leave her alone. It was my fault. _"Bella I'm so, so sorry."_ I cried inside. Those were the only words I would speak for the next 4 months until School would start again.

Review People tell me what you guys think! And I just might update soon. ;) I also give my thanks to those of you who have reviewed! You guys are the best! 


	3. From Bella to Marie

I don't own twilight or any of the characters in twilight; they are all courtesy of Stephanie Meyer. Here's the chapter where my characters come in and they all belong to yours truly. I give my thanks to those of you that have reviewed, and plzz if you want me to continue then plzz review.

Chapter 3: From Bella to Marie

BPOV:

These last 10 years have been nothing but a living hell to me. That night that I was stolen away from my room, was the last decent moment in my life. I soon learned that the Volturi was responsible for my kidnapping. I was passed out for the entire time trip to Italy. My exhaustion and fear had gotten the best of me and I was far from the strength I needed to fight the sleep that over took me.

Once I had awoken I noticed that I was slumped over in a chair. Once I had opened my eyes I found I was in a large cavernous room. It was perfectly round like a huge castle turret….which was probably exactly what it was. Two stories up, long window slits threw rectangles of bright sunlight into the stone floor below. There were no artificial lights. The only furniture in the room were several massive wooden chairs, like thrones, that were spaced unevenly, flush with the curving stone walls. In the very center of the circle, in a slight depression, was a drain. I wondered if it could be used as an exit. This place was so unbelievable that I was sure I was still dreaming. That is until cloaked people began to file into the room. Once they were lined up against the curved stone walls, three more men entered the room. They all three had pitch-black robes that brushed the floor. Two of the men had black hair while the third had a shock of snow-white hair. Their faces had identical, paper-thin skin.

One of the black haired men introduced himself cheerfully as Aro, and he began to talk to me like we were long time friends. He told me that he was aware that the Cullen's had totally revealed themselves to me and that this was a problem.

He said that he had chosen between either going to Edward's family and destroying them and then killing me or simply speaking to me face to face. He and I were both satisfied that he had chose the second option rather than the first. But that's where the friendly conversation ended and where the real point to this whole meeting began. I was unique to them, for Aro had touched my hand when they had first brought me in and as he explained it, it was his power to know any thought anyone has ever had through touch, but that I came up as a blank to him. Aro had also asked Jane to use her gift on me but that I was once again unphased. So Aro offered me death or a place among them in the Volturi. He told me that he was curious to see how I would turn out if I joined them. I was shocked to say the least just two days ago I was paralyzed in my bed from the immense pain of _him_ leaving and now I was being offered a place amongst a coven of vampires? Needless to say I didn't care what happened to me I just wanted this heart wrenching pain to end.

He offered me time to think about it but I refused it. I knew what I wanted and that was to join them. To become an immortal and just maybe one day see _him_ again, maybe then I could come to some resolve. That was a resolve that I could not obtain simply by death. So I accepted his invitation into their coven, Aro seemed delighted to say the least. I had a feeling from the others around him that he was the only one that even remotely felt that way. Once it was settled that I was to stay and that I was to be changed by him he began by simply introducing his coven as the Volturi.

The Volturi had ringed a bell when they mentioned it. Soon I remembered that Edw… _he_ had said that they were a royal family to the Vampire society, and that they enforced rules. And that was why I was there; I was a human that knew too much. The man that had stolen me from my slumber that night was a guard in their household. His name was Demetri, him and the little girl named Jane had been the ones to go and retrieve me.

I interrupted him politely by asking when I was to be changed and he only smiled in return, asking me if I would like to do it now. The words 'danger magnet' ran through my head as I nodded to him. Once I was bitten by Aro, I immediately felt that gaping hole in my chest disappear while in its place a new wildfire pain branched out through my body. Being taken over in pain I began to scream, as I kicked and tossed I hadn't realized that I was being taken into a dark and very musty smelling room. As unbelievable as it may sound I was put in their dungeon to endure my three long days of pain. _He_ was the only thing I thought about those entire three days, getting closer to _him_ was all that mattered to me now.

And from there on, well that's where hell on earth began for me. After the change it was evident that I was gifted, which only fuelled Aro's curiosity. For one no others vampires gift would affect me, and two I could manipulate fire and control the elements of the earth. I personally had no notion of where these elemental gifts came from, but I wasn't complaining. Aro favored me above all others because of this, and that insured my safety amongst them.

I never did take a liking to Aro. He came off as polite smugness to me. But I never showed it, I always answered as respectfully as could when spoken to.

Soon I had learned that there were four other human girls that had been brought here besides me. The Volturi had said that they displayed the potential to become something more than just you're average vampire, in which they would become something like me. So they were ripped away from their homes and their lives like I was and brought to the vampire capital of the world. It didn't take long for Aro to have them all changed and to put me in their lead. He said we were the form of the new guard, that we were the ones to be used as an elite unit.

We were trained constantly for five years. The training consisted of fighting exercises mostly, but we were also forced to use our whit to. If we ever messed up or made a simple mistake we were held down forcefully and beaten until we were badly injured enough for a vampire. This kept us from messing up most of the time. My unit was kept under the Volturi's original ground floor, in the dark cell pits of their vampire dungeons. These Dungeons where built specifically for our kind and there was only one way out and that was a single door to our cell that only had one key that was kept on Aro's being at all times. Not to mention there was constant surveillance over us.

This gave us time to bond amongst ourselves seeing as how we hardly ever came into contact with another Volturi member. By now I had come to change my name from Bella to Marie, I thought it more appropriate seeing that I was no longer human anymore and that I always did love my middle name. So I was Marie Volturi the leader of the elite guard. These four girls that were in my unit were much more than just my unit they were my dearest friends.

Second in charge besides me is Eve with her I can entrust all my secrets to. She isn't very talkative but if you were in our shoes would you be either? It may look like she doesn't care but in truth she's always eager to learn something new. She has long blond hair that go's just below her shoulder blades. The underside of her hair is dyed black. It makes her bleach blonde hair stand out even more. She also has a nose piercing, which came with her from her human life. She's very observant; nothing could get past her keen eyes. Her power is that of mind reading, any thought you had now or in the past she could see it, and she was not limited to touch like Aro was. If she focused hard enough she could hear your thoughts almost 2,000 miles away.

Then there's Ada she's the one that will stick up for me at any given moment. Her appearance is that of the bully, she's got a tough but beautiful exterior that hides a soft and loving interior. She isn't quite but she doesn't run her mouth all the time either. Her hair is short and black, and only barely touches her shoulders, while her black bangs are pulled to one side of her face to cover her right eye. She is the second strongest next to me. She also has her nose pierced as well as her lip. She had the gift of weather; she can call up a storm and bend it to her will.

But of course there is sweet Nina; she is such a comfort to me. She is always perky and will never fail to be there for you when you need her most. Her face is that of good girls, and she has no piercings besides the five in each ear. She loves to mess with Ada and get on her nerves. They always have play fights, where they tackle and tumble over one another. Don't let her harmless features fool you she use's complicated tactics in battle. The pitch-black hair that only reaches her shoulders thins out evenly on the sides makes her look even cuter if that's possible. Nina's gift was amazing she could project her and others memories for all to see with their minds.

Last but not at all the least there's Scarlett the darkest one. She is very shy, but I can entrust her to keep everything in proper order. The word perfectionist doesn't even begin to explain her. She is always striving for productive things to do. She has her tongue and her nose pierced. She looks like one that spends most of her time busy studying new things or writing stories or poems. Her hair color is a bleach blonde like Eve's. But she has black and pick highlights that run through it on the sides, and its length go's to the small of her back. Her gift is that she can control the wind. Any breeze or loft of air that passed by she can manipulate.

We were all dressed in black capes that just reached our below our knees, and under that we all some configuration of black clothing. The black was a sharp almost painful contrast to the white paleness of our skin. Our outfits were different from the rest of the Volturi's seeing that we were unlike any of them. My friend's eyes were all a deep crimson, the eyes of any vampire that didn't drink animal blood. But my eyes were a mystery to me. Of course they were also a deep blood red to but it also continued around the outer part of my eye, where my friend's eye's were white mine where the of the same crimson that held my eye.

This was my coven. The only people I had in this entire world. Our bond was that of blood sisters. It just seems so natural, so right being around them. As their leader I took their safety into my hands, I wouldn't put us in a situation that would end us up on the losing side. My sister's, my coven, my friends stood were behind me on everything.

We all detested this place to up most fullest. They treated us like we were tools and nothing more. And as their strongest tools we were forced to drink the strongest of bloods that existed on this earth.

Vampire blood.

We were feed twice a week, the food we were never allowed to hunt for they feared either our never returning or us losing control. So there was always a steady supply of newborns that came into our feeding chamber. Given no other choice to live we consumed all that we were given. Soon I could tell that there was no longer a chance of existing off animal blood. Our bodies had excepted that blood, the blood of strong clever creatures. Once I even asked for animal blood instead of these low some newborns. They weren't quick to accept but seeing as how I refused to eat anything else they gave in. I had drunk form a huge stag and once I had drained the animal dry I collapsed. I came over with a great weakness that consumed me. My body rejected the blood instantly and it had almost destroyed me. After that nevermore did I disapprove of what we were feed.

The Volturi recently started sending us on missions together these last five years. They would send us anywhere from Canada to Africa. All were on missions to keep newborns under control who had gone berserk, killing dozens at a time within one city.

This life became tire some to me. I hated been called to and released on people like a dog. These people only cared for the power my unit held never our well being. But more than anything I longed for my resolve. I could finally say his name now without the center of my being ripping open. _Edward_, how I longed to see him again. All I wanted was him, to be with him, to be loved by him. Even though I knew he didn't want me anymore that didn't stop me from wanting him every second of my life. I bet that he would look at me now and be repulsed by me and what I've become. It didn't matter that he didn't love me anymore or care for me; I had to see him no matter what. And I knew that I had no chance of that happening as long as I was trapped here. Even if I didn't know where he was t least there was slight chance of us meeting again outside these walls. So that's when it was decided.

We would escape the Volturi once and for all. Not just to for him but for me. For my coven, I owed them all the freedom the world had to offer after they had token such good care of me. With that we made our plan and that fateful night we carried it out perfectly. On the night we returned from a mission in Greece we had already decided that this would be our last night with in the Volturi's walls. We acted normal upon entering but once we were in front of the Leaders. Aro, Marcus, and Caius we began our path of destruction. It only took a matter of 30minutes to completely annihilate everyone of the Volturi's members. Even with those three's guard's and other's jumping to defend them we still overtook them easily. It was a fairly easy task that I regretted not doing earlier. I had thought of them much stronger but obviously I had been proven wrong. With all of our gifts combined they were nothing. My sisters were very pleased with their selves and the new freedom we had gained. So with that we burned them all and left the Volturi forever.

My friends were bickering over where we should go now. Obviously looking to me for my leadership. So I decided to go back home again, to face my past. None of them argued with us moving to Fork's. They all thought it was a brilliant idea seeing that it was close to a huge city that would fill our thirst and that the little town hardly ever received a ray of sunlight. So we dug into the Volturi's vast bank account and took a flight to Washington. Once touched down in Seattle we decided to stay in the small hotel Forks had until we had been officially approved for our new house that we bought, that landed just on the outskirts of Forks. I had thought of visiting Charlie but I decide it was for the best if I remained dead to him. I had no way to explain my 10 year absence and I wasn't about to tell him the truth and maybe endanger him. So I just settled on the idea of checking on him latter.

Soon we were living in a grand two story 5 bedroom house that had a massive den and kitchen with a spectacular library and sitting room. Once we had finally gotten settled comfortably in our new house, it was just a week before school started again. In the meanwhile we went car shopping in which we all bought sports bikes. The Aprilla Mille Factory sports bikes would be our mode of transportation for now. They could exceed a limit of 200 miles a hour, so they fit the bill perfectly seeing as we all loved the thrill of driving fast. My bike was a deep metallic red, while Eve's, Ada's, Nina's and Scarlett's were all a midnight metallic black. They said that since I was our coven's leader that I should stand out from the rest of them. I couldn't complain I liked red better than black most of the time.

As for my coven's appearance now, we hung up our black capes and traded them in for more normal clothes. We have all token up I suppose the emo click as they call it, humans must they name everything. True maybe we didn't mope and cry like the guidelines said to but we all loved the fashion they used. With the colorful and dark tank tops mixing incoherently together added to the belt scene they created. I had gotten my hair done just a few days ago just because I could. No longer was my hair that dull straight brown, now it was black with shocking blond highlights. The highlights streaked through my bangs and the longer sides if my hair. With short layers in the back and a one long thin layer of hair under it, my hair had more volume than ever, and I was enjoying it. I also took the plunge and got my first piercing ever. In my human years I was always afraid if needles but now I had gotten my chin pierced or rather that little indention just below you mouth where your chin starts. It was something the old me could never do but now I was free. I could only imagine what Charlie's reaction could be if he ever saw it. We all dressed accordingly to each other, with just the right amount of black accents. We stood out from your average girls. No longer did any of us want to blend in. That's why we bought those expensive bikes.

But frankly I couldn't care less about our bikes blending, if anything I wanted to stand out. This entire place reminded me of him. All those memories of the time we spent together came rushing back to me with a new force. For the first time in 10 years I had doubts. He left me alone; he dragged my emotions for him on and on. Didn't he see that I loved him? And yet here I was feeling for the first time in my life bitter towards him in the town where it all began. He should feel the pain I've felt and suffer as I have. But I knew I couldn't wish that upon him, not my God, not my angel. It was at that moment that I realized that I didn't know what I would even say to him if I saw him again. I knew that I wouldn't crawl back to him if he wanted me now; at least I hoped I wouldn't. And even though we had all given up the vampire blood now, we still had no choice but to feed on humans. It was our only option of survival. Being raised on a vampire's blood as newborn had insured us that we could drink nothing less than human's blood. That was our curse.

Even though I may go by Marie now, I could feel Bella inside of me being resurrected slowly. And somehow I just couldn't find it in myself to admit that. For the Bella I had left behind had been weak and now that I am finally free of my cell I don't want that weakness to come to me once again. In all truth I feared it. This place 'Fork's' was bringing the human Bella back from the shadows of death, to mix with this new Marie woman that now occupied her body. I didn't know if this would turn out to be good thing or a bad one.

**Okay Guys really long chapter!! So if you want me to upda****te again I'll be needing about 8**** more reviews before that happens. I hope you enjoy it, and remember plzz review! **** PS. I have uploaded links to my inspiration for these characters (note: these pictures are not the exact way these girls look but there really really close)**


	4. This place again

I don't own twilight or any of the characters in twilight; they are all courtesy of Stephanie Meyer. Eve, Ada, Nina, and Scarlett all belong to yours truly. I give my thanks to those of you that have reviewed, and plzz if you want me to continue then plzz review.

Chapter 4: This place _again_

EPOV:

Today was the day I had to leave the silent refuge of my room. It was time for the Cullen family to start school again. It was hard for me to even think of going out into the public, let alone to the school that we had attended with Bella all those years ago. That meant I had to face those memories I had made there with Bella. I didn't think I could handle it. Our family hasn't been the same since I returned with Alice that day and with us the news of Bella's disappearance.

Alice was in a zombie like state for at least two months, as was Emmett and Jasper. I could see where Alice emotions came from, she had lost her most precious friend and sister. But Emmett's reaction shocked me some, I knew he had adored my clumsy Bella but I never realized how much of a big brother he was to her. Jasper took the news like Alice; I could hear his thoughts screaming words of guilt and pain. He had token Bella's death upon his shoulders, he didn't need the others feelings of guilt to radiate his own. Almost every thought he had cursed himself for that night on Bella's birthday where he had lost control.

Rosalie was very different now with hearing the news. She didn't pick on Emmett as much, as she was always thinking of how she should have been nicer to Bella. That she didn't have any real reason to let her jealousy of her ruin their relationship. She seemed to lose most of her smugness that day. But poor Esme and Carlisle, Bella had been like another daughter of theirs. Even though she wasn't adopted or a vampire she was still like anyone of the rest of their children. I couldn't recall how long Esme and Alice dry sobbed for with Jasper and Carlisle at their sides murmuring sweet nothings and rubbing their backs in soothing circular motions.

I tried my best to convince them all that this was my fault, that I was the one that had forced us to leave. But they always fought with me, giving me the excuses of 'we had the chance to stop you from doing this' or 'we all decided on this'. I couldn't understand how they could feel that way. After all I was the one that had made the decision to leave Bella, not them. It had token days of coaxing them into believing that we were a danger to Bella as long as we stayed here.

Those four months went by painfully slow. The only time I could even stand to be outside was when I was hunting, and even then it was hard to focus. Every tree I ran by I saw her, every breeze that blew through my auburn hair carried her scent. There was no escaping this pain, and that's just what I wanted. I didn't deserve to be spared the pain, not after what I had done. Not after leaving Bella alone, only for her to end up _dead__ five days after we had left. _

That fateful morning I tried as best as could to pull myself together and put up a good show. I didn't want my constant grieving to make this any harder than it already was. So I changed into a fresh pair of clothes and gathered my things and waited for the others at the door. It didn't take long for everyone meet me there. Alice and Jasper were going to ride with me in the old Volvo, while Rosalie and Emmett were going to take the convertible. While the entire family stayed weeping Rosalie had worked on her old convertible upgrading it nonstop. Eventually it began to run like new again, I couldn't help sensing that this was Rose's own way of grieving.

As we turned into the all too familure School parking lot something caught my eye. To my right there were five Aprilla factory bikes, these were very expensive bikes and I was sure no current resident of forks could have dreamed of obtaining one of those. These bikes were known for exceeding 200 mph only one of us could enjoy the true speed of a vehicle like that. Four were pitch black while the fifth was crimson red. They were all lined up side by side in an interesting pattern that place the red bike in the middle. But most of all I noticed that they were parked in the same spot that Bella used to park in.

I tried to shake off the uneasy feeling that was now consuming me as I pulled in on the other side of the last bike. I got out quickly, maybe too quickly for a human, but I didn't want to linger here long. Instantly I stiffened in response to the scents coming off of those bikes. One stood out to me above the others, one that reminded me of Bella's sweet floral scent. But I knew that this couldn't be all of these scents belonged to vampires. As my sibling emerged from the cars straight away they caught onto these other vampire's scents. We all exchanged knowing glances. Emmett had begun to growl under his breath, while jasper was trying his best calm everyone. I think it hit Alice first because she was the first one of us to speak up.

"There's no need for us to go rushing to conclusions Emmett. We'll simply have to meet them after school and go from there." Her voice was only above a whisper so only we could hear.

Finally the tension faded and we all nodded in Unisom before we began to our first period. This year I and Alice and Jasper were posing as Sophomores, while Emmett and Rosalie were Junior's. Luckily I had my first four classes with Alice before lunch. English, Geometry, civics, and PE after that was lunch and then I had Biology with Rosalie and Music 2 I had by myself.

BPOV:

It was 7:45 only 20 minutes before school started and I was finally ready for school. My sisters didn't complain because it had token then just as long as me to get ready. Even though there was no sun out today I was wearing big dark sun glasses. I wasn't up people staring at me like I was a freak. So I made the decision of wearing sunglasses every day from now on at school. It was a simple solution that would spare me the thousands of questions I would receive about my eyes.

Today I had decided to wear a black short sleeved hoodie with a Tripp mini skirt and black footless tights. Of course I had my hair done perfect and I also had painted my nails a deep red that almost matched the color of my bike. Sometimes I amazed myself to how much I had changed. Never before I had I cared so much for my hair and appearance, but I didn't want to let anyone down on first impressions. Plus when you can't sleep at night and have nothing to do it doesn't hurt anything to mess and perfect your appearance.

"Marie, come on!" Ada yelled as she passed my room on her way to the door.

I could hear Eve, and Nina talking quietly amongst their selves and I could only assume that Scarlett was down there to. Quickly I turned grabbing my small red and black checkered sling over backpack and walked down stairs behind Ada. It was just the perfect size for me to wear and still be able to drive my bike. We all greeted each other briefly examining all of our out fits. Over All we had different outfits but it also wasn't hard to tell that we ran together.

So without a moment to spare we walked outside and mounted our bikes. From the looks my friends were giving me I could tell that I was the one they wanted to take the lead. It may sound funny but even after me leading these girls for ten years as their coven leader I still couldn't get past the natural feeling that came with being around them. I revved up my bike and spun out of our long drive way onto the main road with the others following. We were at school within 10 minutes seeing as how we at speeding at excesses of nothing lower than 200 mph. As I pulled in to the parking lot I didn't notice that I had parked into my old spot that I had occupied as a human. Old habits die hard I guess. Nina and Eve pulled in and parked on my left and Ada and Scarlett took their places on my right. Thankfully We all had our first periods together, in which we were all playing the roles of Sophomores. First We had PE and then came Geometry, English, and finally Biology before lunch, and after that Ada and I had Civics together while I had my last class Music 2 alone.

After four long and boring four periods finally the last the bell rang for lunch and we swiftly left biology to go to into the lunch room. With me in the lead and Two of my sisters on either side of me we entered the Cafeteria. But I couldn't even have begun to imagine that I would see _him_, my angel my god in this place _again_.

EPOV:

The morning seemed to pass in a blur as none of these new vampires had classes with me or Alice. Foolishly I had been hoping that the girls and guys this year would pass on their lustful thoughts and ideas about me and my siblings. Every school we attended it was the same thing over and over again. Soon I had lost count of how many girls had asked me out. Each time I refused them, none of these girls held 1 percent of the attraction I had to Bella. I could only hope that with time they would get the message and realize I wasn't interested.

Finally the bell rang for lunch, drawing me back into reality. Silently Alice and I left the class first. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice give me a worried look, but when I looked back at her she just shook her head. I could tell that she was only worried at the fact that we would be seeing these new vampires for the first time at lunch. That didn't sit well with me either, this entire morning I had been unnerved by the very thought of more of others of us being here.

Not even bothering to buy food that wouldn't be touched Alice and I took our seats at the old table that we used to occupy the last time we were here. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper came in right behind us and completed the scene. But no Cullen's scene was complete now, not without Bella. It almost drove me mad as I watched Jasper, Alice and Emmett and Rose together, knowing that I had lost my partner long ago.

Just minutes later _they_ walked in, and for the first time we looked up from the table to finally see these new vampires.

**Okay Guys ****here it is**** chapter**** 4****!! So if you want me to upda****te again I'll be needing some ****serious**** reviews now!**** I hope you enjoy it, and remember plzz review! **** I have also uploaded links to my inspiration for these characters (note: these pictures are not the exact way these girls look but there really really close)**


	5. The scent

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters in twilight; they are all courtesy of Stephanie Meyer. Eve, Ada, Nina, and Scarlett all belong to yours truly. I give my thanks to those of you that have reviewed, and plzz if you want me to continue then plzz review.**

Chapter 5: The scent

BPOV:

As soon as I had stepped inside the cafeterias doors, I was hit with a beautiful fully appealing scent. It just couldn't be! The scent that I had breathed in all those times when I was around him when I was human. Edwards scent that had haunted me since the day he had left me ten years ago. I was staring to believe I had truly lost it and instead of seeing things I was smelling things. But as I walked further into the cafeteria I felt some ones gaze burning through my body. So I instinctively looked up. That's where the eyes of a god meet mine.

There he was sitting at that same table he used to, in the same spot he used to. It looked as though he had been sitting there along waiting for me. But I quickly snapped back in to reality. He didn't love me anymore that's why he had left in the first place. He was only looking in my direction now because we were the new coven in this region, and we didn't drink animal blood.

I quickly found a free table big enough for all of us and sat down. My sisters took their places around me. Eve at my right, Ada to my left, and Nina and Scarlett sat in front of us. Eve took notice to my abrupt change in behavior; her eyes were boring into me curiously now.

"Marie what's wrong?" Eve asked. Her voice was obviously showed her concern.

"Oh I know! She's doesn't like the fact that there's another coven here, and that their glaring at us." Nina giggled. It must be nice not to have a worry in the world like her.

"Then lets stare back" Ada growled, turning her head in their direction. My other sisters also turned, to face them.

"Stop this, its ridiculous." I sighed angrily. Glares where not going to solve the problem that we had now. We were stuck here with the family that had abandoned me. I sure as hell wasn't going to leave now, this was my home town, I was raised here. This was my territory also. So that only left me with one option. I now had to face the Cullen's head on.

Eve and Scarlett turned quickly to look back at me. Nina was still examining them curiously with a small smile playing on her lips. But eventually she also turned away to face me. Ada was a different story she was still glaring back at them, growling furiously under her breath. It shocked me to see her so bent on getting back at them. I could tell that she wasn't going to back down, she never did.

"Ada" I called her softly, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Its fine, well talk to them later, I have... a plan" I coxed her with the velvet of my voice. She relaxed instantly at my words, leaning back in her chair. Now all of my sister's were looking at me, curious to see what I had come up with.

I laughed lightly before I answered their unspoken questions. "Later, okay."

Slowly they all nodded and turned their gaze's in different directions to stare off into oblivion. I let my head rest against the wall behind me while I planned out how I would deal with this. All of the Cullen's eyes were still on us; their gaze was burning into our very cores of every second of lunch. None of them bothered to come up to us. Of course their perfect vampire hearing had provided them with the information of us confronting them later. This was destroying me, him being this close and obviously not knowing who I was. So what maybe my appearance had changed since the last time they had seen me but who really looks the same as they did ten years ago. The answer was 'they did'. Out of the corner of my eye, through the back of my sunglasses I could tell that there was no difference. But Edward's frame and eyes looked different. He looked as if he had suffered an immense amount of pain lately; the circles under his eyes were even darker than I remember. And his eyes looked so sad, but maybe I was just confusing that with disgust or hatred, I couldn't tell. I almost felt sorry for him, the underlined word is almost. What his and his family did would be one thing I would never forget as long as I walked this earth. Finally the bell rang that ended lunch, and the awkward tension between our two covens. Quickly we all stood, Eve moved for me to get by her so that I could be in the lead once again. Not one of us looked back at the Cullen's.

Ada and I broke away from our sisters to go to Civics. I didn't like being without the others, but Ada flashed me an evil loped sided smile that gave me some reassurance. I knew I could depend on her and the others to.

Civics passed by rather slow, no doubt I was getting anxious about having sixth period all by myself. I could only hope that one of the Cullen's wasn't in Music 2 with me. When the bell sounded I gathered my things and quickly and stood waiting for Ada who of course sat beside me, she was by my side within seconds. Silently she and I walked to my music 2 class, even though she had PE this period she was more than eager to make sure that I got there without any problems. Sometimes I took my friends love and protection for granted, I wasn't sure that they would ever know how much they meant to me.

I sighed heavily as I prepared myself to walk in, hoping that my luck would hold out.

Ada's reassuring voice brought me out of my trance. "Were all here for you, none of _us_ will abandon you." Briefly I looked up to meet her eye's, she was looking proud and smug as always. I had forgotten all about me telling my new family about the Cullen's. Then it hit me, that was why she had kept growling and glaring do fearlessly. I was so relieved at Ada's confidence, and knowing that I could always count on them. My lips began to curl into a smile as I realized that I was being foolish and that I could get through this.

Ada gave me one last smile before she turned and walked off towards the gym. Quickly I took one last unneeded breath and walked into the Music room. And as soon as I did I regretted it, He was in here. Not just one of the Cullen's but Edward of course. As I looked the room over to find a free seat I could tell that the only one was beside him. Suddenly all over again I was reliving that first day in biology. Just like that day I took the seat beside him reluctantly, and of course he stiffened up as he caught my scent. I could only hope that my scent had changed enough to the point of where he wouldn't be able to recognize me. Thankfully I believe I was granted that at least.

Instantly I stopped breathing before class began, I could tell that this was going to be a problem. I didn't want to smell his sweet aroma again. It alone was enough that made me long for him even though I knew he would never want me. His entire presence was driving me crazy, It made me long to reach out and tell him that it was _me_, Bella. But the thought of his instant rejection was enough to drive me back into my sane line of thinking.

EPOV:

As these new vampires took a seat at a lunch table not far from the door, I caught that same scent again. It was so similar to Bella's and yet so different. It confused me to say the least. These girls where all dressed alike I could only gather that they enjoyed the emo click's fashion. I gathered that the girl with sunglasses and long black hair with blonde highlights was their leader. They obviously made an attempt to place her in the middle of them. The girl to her right had blonde hair with black the underside of it died black she seemed to be one of the other major authority's in their coven. The girl to her left was glaring at back at us; she had short black hair that just reached her shoulders with her bangs pulled over one of her left eye. I could tell that she wasn't happy seeing us. One of the girls in front of her had black hair that thinned at the sides; she was looking at us with a small smile on her face. The girl beside her was a quite looking blonde that had pink and black highlights in her hair; she was also looking at us. The only one that wasn't looking at us was their leader; she actually seemed to be avoiding our gaze.

The other girls finally turned away but the one to left of their coven leader was still staring at us, and now she was growling so soft it was only audible to our ears.

Eventually their leader calmed her enough to look away saying that they would talk to us eventually and that she had some type of plan. All of my sibling's faces had a mix of shock and worry etched into their pale faces. None of us knew what to expect from this coven seeing as how I couldn't read _any_ of their minds. For the rest of lunch I stared at the coven leader. Somehow thinking that if I just kept my concentration that I would hear something. But I all I heard was nothingness surrounded by the mental thoughts of humans droning on around me.

Suddenly the bell rang which instantly broke my concentration. This new league of vampires left as soon as the bell sounded, not making a sound. I and my family also stood from our table to leave. Rosalie and I left together to go to Biology after she said goodbye to Emmett. Biology passed by extremely slow, every second of this class reminded me of the first time I had smelt Bella's mouthwatering scent. After what seemed like a life time of the teacher making the 5th introduction to Biology I've heard the bell finally ended my suffering. Rose and I were the first ones out the door, Music 2 I had alone so we parted once the Algebra 2 class was in sight.

I was the first one in class as usual. Slowly but surely the other students began to fill in the room, but luckily no one took the spot beside me. All of the girls were too shy to come up to me after hearing how I had rejected most of their friends. The guys settled on giving me glares as they passed, I suppose they didn't enjoy the fact that all the girls were focused on me at this point. Just before the bell rang for the class to begin the unbelievable happened. The vampire that led this new coven here walked through the door and began to walk towards the table I sat. Quickly I noticed that there wasn't any other choice the room was completely full. As her scent was blown into my face I stiffened, I would never be able to get over how this woman's scent resembled my sweet Bella's.

**Okay Guys ****here it is**** chapter**** 4****!! So if you want me to upda****te again I'll ****be needing**** some ****SERIOUS****reviews ****and I mean SERIOUS REVIEWS ****now!**** I hope you enjoy it, and remember plzz review! **** I have also uploaded links to my inspiration for these characters (note: these pictures are not the exact way these girls look but there really really close)**


	6. Open invitation

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters in twilight; they are all courtesy of Stephanie Meyer. Eve, Ada, Nina, and Scarlett all belong to yours truly. I give my thanks to those of you that have reviewed****topazstar22,****tamponlovesedward1848, jalapeno1011, JolietJake),**** and plzz if you want me to continue then plzz review.**

Chapter 6: Open invitation

BPOV:

The entire class was spent with both of us sitting in silence. I could tell that Edward was sitting as far from me as possible. Again he looked like he was suffering or he was in pain like that first fateful day. No doubt my scent was driving him mad with confusion. I could feel his topaz eyes burning holes in my side. Once and a while I would glance out of the corner of my eye to look at him. Every time I did his gaze was fixed on me and his face was twisted up into an unfathomable emotion.

It was really getting annoying, he wouldn't stay anything, he would just stare and to think one at time I had thought that Edward to be the perfect gentle man. I bet he was also having a hard time dealing with the fact that he couldn't read mine or my coven's minds. Oh how grateful I was for that little power of mine.

Not a moment too soon the bell rang and I was up and out the door before Edward for a change. I walked swiftly through the crowded hallways ignoring the looks the guys were giving me. As I reached the parking lot I noticed that Eve, Ada and Scarlett were already waiting for me beside my bike, quickly I noticed that Nina was nowhere to be seen. Instantly I stiffened I hoped she hadn't done what I think she's done. Please for love of god prove me wrong.

No such luck.

Once I had came to stand beside Eve and was ready to ask her about what was going on, the scent hit me. Edward, the Cullen's were walking this way. Quickly I swung my head around to look. And there low and behold was little Nina dragging Alice along by the hand towards us with the rest of her family behind them. Nina was smiling and babbling nonstop to Alice. Alice herself was smiling timidly she looked a little surprised. The rest of the Cullen's were a different story. Jasper was looking at Nina with guarded eyes, like he was waiting for her to turn on Alice right there. Rosalie and Emmett looked hesitant and nervous. The God with the auburn hair had a look of skepticism spread across his perfect face.

"_No No No!!_" my mind screamed "_D__on't ever refer to him like that again, remember what he did to! The pain that has coursed through you every second of your life since he left! That's right he left you alone and unable to defend yourself against that damned Volturi! Now remember your resolve, your end to this."_ Again my inside voice was right. He was the cause of all of this. Unbeknownst to me I began to growl low and dangerously under my breath. Quickly I stopped, hopping that they didn't catch it.

I knew my friends had heard it though. They stiffened as they began to move to their positions around me, trying to give me more comfort. I slowly relaxed as Nina come to a stop in front of me with the Cullen's moving to a stop behind her.

All of the Cullen's eyes were fixed on me, the leader of this new coven. I looked down at little Nina in front of me, she was no more than 4'11 and compared to me I looked like a furious monster hovering over her ready to pounce. She only giggled at the response the coven gave off. Instantly my fury iced over and I took a deep breath as I began to address her.

"Nina.." I began but was abruptly cut off by her innocent voice.

"Now don't be mad I just saved us some time by getting rid of that nasty tension in the air. Now why don't you let us all know what your big plan is." She spoke sweetly.

I hadn't even told _her_ what the plan was and here she was putting me in the position to tell the Cullen's before I even told my own coven. A small smile began to play on my lips as I shook my head, Nina really was something sometimes.

"Okay Nina, everybody listen up." I paused to look at the Cullen's to make sure that they were listening. Still all of their topaz eyes were staring right at me. I continued quickly picking up my line of thought again.

"I would like for us to all be able to introduce ourselves properly to you. You are all familiar with the club 'the thirst' I'm sure, it's in Seattle." I paused once to wait for the Cullen's respond

"Yes" Alice replied curious to see where I was going with this.

"Would you're coven agree to meet my coven there tonight around 9 tonight?" I kept my voice plain and uninterested.

That's where I stopped. The Cullen's eyes were wide with shock at my open invitation. Even my family had stopped breathing once I had finished. I guess no one had expected this. Which was perfect, that meant that they wouldn't be expecting what we had in store for them after that. All of the Cullen's eyes slowly began to shrink in size as they absorbed that we only wanted to get to know them. I didn't need that of course I had everything I needed to know exactly what I was doing.

Finally Edward spoke up; I was reluctant to admit that I had missed that velvet of his voice. "I'm sure we would all be happy to attend, especially our 'parents' Carlisle and Esme. We'll be there at nine then." Most of the other Cullen's nodded their heads in agreement.

"Great we'll see you then." I replied in a cool tone. Then I turned from them and walked past my sisters to my bike. My other coven members followed my lead, Nina even gave them all a sweet goodbye and hugged Alice before she also got on her bike. The Cullen's were walking to their cars just as I cranked up my engine. I revved up the bike, letting the roaring purr of the engine fill my ears. Quickly I backed up and accelerated quickly out of the student parking lot leaving the Cullen's behind. The ride back to the house was quick and silent.

After I parked my bike out front I walked quickly into the house leaving the others outside and looked at the clock impatiently. 3:45 is what it read. Only 5hrs and 15minutes before the fun began. As I heard the door open behind me I walked into the living room and fell onto the cushiony black leather couch. My coven sisters began to file into the room and took seats in the surrounding couches and chairs.

"So tell us just what you've got planned." Eve asked staring at the wall. "We know that you're not going to let them get away with what they did." Scarlett's timid voice added on.

"Yes, were going to let them know all about us for the most part." My family's eyes were all locked on my figure curiously. "They will have to figure out my identity on their own, none of you are to tell them for one. And for two we are going to have fun with this. Ada how long has it been since we've feed last?" I asked quickly changing subjects.

"I'd say it's been about two weeks, why?" she responded even more anxious to hear now.

"Then I think it's time we feed. And that's where the club comes in. Where going to get there ahead of schedule." I replied. I didn't really enjoy the feeding but what other choice did I have. I couldn't drink animal blood without it destroying me from the inside out and it was cannibalism to drink from our own kind. It was either drink human blood or be driven to insanity with the thirst which would erupt into an even bigger problem.

Everyone in the room looked to me with smiles and grins on their faces. It didn't take much for them to catch on quick.

"You are a true genius, such a perfect idea!" Ada chuckled darkly.

"Leave it to Bella." Nina giggled. I flinched slightly at that name. It had been a few years since I had been called by that. My family knew my distaste of that title, but every once and a while they somehow manage to slip or tease purposely by calling me by that.

"I can't wait to see how this turns out." Eve replied.

As usual Scarlett just nodded. She didn't need words most of the time.

"Good then start getting ready, were going to leave in a few hours and be sure to look good." I chuckled as I lifted myself up from the couch and began my way up the steps to my room to get ready. "Okay!" Nina yelled after me happily.

**Okay Guys ****here it is**** chapter**** 6****!! So if you want me to upda****te**** again I'll ****be ****needing**** some ****SERIOUS ****reviews ****again ****and I mean SERIOUS REVIEWS now!****I mean ****ive**** gotten 1430 hits but only 32 reviews. ****I hope you enjoy it, and remember plzz review! **** I have also uploaded links to my inspiration for these characters (note: these pictures are not the exact way these girls look but there really really close)**


	7. The thirst

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters in twilight; they are all courtesy of Stephanie Meyer. Eve, Ada, Nina, and Scarlett all belong to yours truly. I give my thanks to ****all ****those of you that have reviewed**** finally ****I'm**** getting some awesome reviews. Keep it up!!! A****nd plzz if you want me to continue then plzz review.**

Chapter 7: The thirst

EPOV:

Shock was my initial reaction to seeing the leader of this new coven walk through the door. I didn't know what to say or do. I knew Carlisle wouldn't want us to go and start trouble with this coven if all possible. So I kept my mouth shut as she walked around the table and took the only available seat beside me. As soon as she crossed in front of me her scent wafted in to my face and I was almost knocked backwards. It was so beautiful, so similar. But if I knew one thing for sure about this girl it was that this girl was a vampire and therefore could not be Bella. Still I sat as far away from her so that I didn't have to be tortured with that delicious scent.

The entire class I spent in silence. I didn't know how to approach her. So I sat silently and observed her every movement comparing her to Bella. I dissected every part of this girl. Everything. Her scent her appearance and her personality.

Even though her scent was as intoxicating as hers was it was different somehow. It was almost like it had been washed down in water and blood. So different did this girl look from Bella also. The shape of her face was heart shaped just like hers but the chin piercing and hair set her apart from Bella even more. The piercing would have never been possible for the Bella I knew seeing as how she was always terrified of needles. The hair was also something that Bella would disapprove of. It was wild and rebellious the strands of hair were teased and frozen into place and that was certainly something that Bella would never do to herself.

Her personality was unreadable. She didn't seem to want any contact with me. Her mind was a blank to me. Just like Bella I was on the F.M. and she was on the A.M. This fact tortured me even more; it was the main thing that stood out above all others. In all my life I have only meet one person that I couldn't read into, and that was my Bella.

Before I could asses anything else about her the bell rang and she was already out the door. Quickly I gathered my things as well and walked out to follow her. I wanted to know more about this girl, and why I couldn't read her mind. For all I could know it could be her power, if she had one.

But before I could catch up to her a small girl stepped out of the crowd and directly into my path, stopping me completely. At first I thought it might have been Alice but as I looked down I realized it was that small girl from the other coven. She looked back up to me over the almost two foot difference in our height and gave me a genuinely warm smile. Before I could say anything Alice stepped up beside me and spoke.

"Hello we're the Cullen's I'm Alice and this is Edw..." The petite girl put up her hand for her to stop. She had an apologetic smile on her face now saying that she needed to take over from here.

"Please not here, and not without the rest of my coven, although if it's not too much trouble you could follow me and we could talk to my leader and I'm sure that well be able to set up a time that we could properly." Her voice was like small birds, it was oblivious that she was excited about something.

"That would be fine." I replied in a pleasant voice.

Alice looked up to me with some type of doubt in her eyes. The rest of my family stood behind me silently. I think we were all at a loss for words today. I don't think any of us ever expected to have to deal with the arrival of a new coven the first day of school. Bella was the only thing that I have thought for these last 10 years and now I'm being forced away from my thoughts of her to confront another vampire coven. All that I wanted was to be able to live for eternity in the misery of her Beautiful memory seeing as how I was now under a constant watch by Alice's visions. I would be lucky to just get to the door with my plan before being tackled down by Emmett and Jasper.

An even bigger smile spread across this new girls face. I nodded to her saying that we would follow. She giggled exuberantly as she grabbed Alice's hand and began to tow her off towards the student parking lot. I heard Jasper give off a small protective growl, but was silenced by a look from Alice. After we cleared the crowd we began to approach her coven. These girls all looked warily at us as we approached most gave a disapproving look to the small girl that had lead us here.

Quickly the coven leader swung around to meet our gaze; she looked irritated to say the least. Her mouth was formed into a hard line as we stopped in front of her. The girl that lead us here was just smiling away at her coven sisters. The leader turned her face more towards the small girl, I could only presume she was glaring at her now, but I could be sure seeing as how she had dark sunglasses over to cover her eyes.

"Nina…" the leader began, but was immediately interrupted by the girl that had brought us here. Nina was her name now. It fit her small frame and perky personality perfectly.

"Now don't be mad I just saved us some time by getting rid of that nasty tension in the air. Now why don't you let us all know what your big plan is?" She spoke sweetly.

The girl before her was silent for a few seconds but finally she shook her head as a small smile began to play on her full lips. She seemed to be entertained with Nina right now.

"Okay Nina, everybody listen up." Her voice like bells echoing in my ears. I held my focus on her as she called for our attention.

"I would like for us to all be able to introduce ourselves properly to you. You are all familiar with the club 'the thirst' I'm sure, it's in Seattle." She paused looking for a sign of acknowledgement, before I could speak Alice responded.

"Yes" my sister replied with a curious expression.

"Would you're coven agree to meet my coven there tonight around 9 tonight?" her voice was cool and collected. My eyes widened slightly. I didn't expect them to invite us out so quickly. My sibling's thoughts echoed my own as they silently agreed that it would be for the best to attend. So I guess it was agreed then, I knew Carlisle and Esme would be interested in this new coven also. Quickly I spoke up trying to make my voice as pleasant and casual as possible.

"I'm sure we would all be happy to attend, especially our 'parents' Carlisle and Esme. We'll be there at nine then." I confirmed.

"Great we'll see you then." She replied in the same composed voice. Her voice was also something that reminded me of Bella's. But she had a harsh edge on her voice that I knew could never belong to my Bella.

Fluidly she turned from us and walked to her red sports bike. The others didn't waste any time following her and they all cranked their bikes in a symphony as the engines began to roar to life. Nina turned in our direction again and gave us a charming farewell; she even gave Alice a hug which I think surprised her a little. Then she ran to her bike and started it as well. I began to walk back to my Volvo as they backed up and sped away.

The ride was fairly silent on the way home. Alice was in deep thought; she was trying to see if anything would happen tonight, or if they had formed some type of big plan. She came up with nothing, from what she could tell nothing horrific was going to happen tonight. I relaxed a my grip on the steering wheel a little as a felt a wave of stillness spread over me, I wasn't too sure if it was just me or if Jasper was involved. I knew he probably couldnt stand all the emotions radiating off me right now, I couldn't blame him.

I cut the engine as I came to a stop in front of the house. Alice and Jasper where out of the car and in the house before I even stepped out of car. I looked over at Rosalie's empty convertible which meant her and Emmett were also inside as well.

'Come on Edward we want to discuss this with Carlisle and Esme now' Alice's thoughts called out to me from inside the house.

Quickly I turned and ran into the house to see the whole family sitting in the dining room waiting to start. I took my seat at the other end of the table adjacent to Carlisle.

"Okay Edward why don't you start" Carlisle's fatherly voice prompted. His tone of voice had changed with me ever since I had found out of Bella's death and become even more of a stranger.

"We've been invited to a club in Seattle tonight by another coven. They go to our school and from what I'm guessing they only just recently moved here a few weeks ago." I replied blankly.

Carlisle and Esme's eye's got wide for a moment as they took in this new information.

'Do they feed from humans?' Carlisle's private thoughts asked me. I was rather shocked at this question I hadn't even thought of that. I had been caught up in my own thoughts all day and not once did I think of looking for topaz eyes.

"I'm not completely sure; I wouldn't count on them being vegetarians though." I replied out loud.

Carlisle nodded as he sat back further in his chair. "Tell me as much as you can about them." He asked.

"There were five of them…" Rosalie answered before she was cut off by Emmett.

"And their _all_ girls." He added with a side coo key grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile at my brothers one track mind. Rose punched him in the arm growling viciously.

"Hey hey calm down rose I was just kidding." Emmett pleaded with a merciful voice. Jasper chuckled lightly at them. Rose gave him one last glare before she turned away back to Carlisle.

"That's all we know." Rose finished. Carlisle nodded approvingly. I suppose he didn't expect us to know much about them to begin with.

"I suppose we have no other option than to go then." Esme concluded in a soft voice as she looked to Carlisle. He sat in thought for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Yes well have to attend, but just keep a close eye out, anything could happen with this new coven." He warned us.

"Alice have you seen anything?" he asked turning to her.

"No, everything's in the clear for now." Alice replied happily. I could only guess that if everything turned out good that Alice would be making some new friends.

"Well that's good, at least we have that much." Carlisle sighed as he stood from his seat.

"Where and when exactly are we supposed to meet them?" Carlisle asked turning his wise topaz eyes to look at me.

I shrugged my shoulders "At a Club called 'the thirst' right off the edge of Seattle at about nine." I replied even-tempered.

"Good that gives us plenty of time; it's only 3:45 right now." He said in a low voice looking at his watch.

"Be ready by around 8:00, Edward you'll be driving Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett will take the Convertible and we'll take the BMW." He explained motioning to Esme.

Everyone nodded as we stood and went our separate directions. Me I went to my room. I wanted to be alone for a while, so I decided to change and go to the meadow. I hadn't been there ever since I had learned of Bella's death it had just been too painful. All the memories of the time I had spent with her there had been too much four months ago, but now I think I was ready.

Quickly I changed and told Carlisle that I would be back before we had to leave. He nodded and gave me a warm smile. 'Good Edward' he told me privately in thought. I flashed him a crocked smile as I ran out the door. Nothing felt more right than running to me. It felt like I was running towards Bella. Like if I ran fast enough that she would be there in our meadow waiting for me, I knew it was impossible but for the first time in months I could honestly think of her and not break down into a fit of tearless sobs. Finally it seemed like her memory was the only thing keeping me going. Remembering the flushing red of her cheeks and those perfect full lips that would twist up into a smile, her brown eyes that would look back at me with so much love that it almost restarted my beating of my hushed heart. Truly she was the only thing that could make bring me any amount of happiness, even if they only mere memory's of her. I knew that this gap in my heart would never fade away and that it would always leak misery and sorrow but just thinking about Bella seemed to give me some type of temporary relief.

After a short run I had finally arrived. The meadow was beautiful. Truly nothing had changed since the last time I had been here with Bella. Her presence seemed stronger here than anywhere. I walked out of the shadows of the trees to the middle of the enchanting meadow. That's where I sprawled out on the soft grass and stretched my arms out on either side of me.

In my mind I went back to a much happier time, back to when I had first brought her here. I should recall her face, how happy she had been. But most of all how she didn't even flinch as she saw my skin sparkle like jewels in the sun. How she had said it didn't make a difference to her that I was a monster. Truly I could never understand Bella. But most of all I recall her warm touch as she traced the vein's up my arm.

_Flashback_

_11 years earlier in the meadow._

_"And so the lion feel in love with the lamb…" I murmured._

_"What a stupid lamb." She sighed_

_"What a sick, masochistic lion." I added._

_End of flashback _

That must have been one of my most precious memories of her, even though they were all irreplaceable to me that was the first time I had actually declared me love for her and what shocked me even more was that she returned it.

**Okay Guys ****here it is**** chapter**** 7****!! So if you want me to upda****te again I'll be needing some ****SERIOUS ****reviews again and I mean SERIOUS REVIEWS now! ****And thanks again for the awesome reviews and plzz keep it up!****I have also uploaded links to my inspiration for these characters (note: these pictures are not the exact way these girls look but there really really close)**


	8. Dry tears

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters in twilight; they are all courtesy of Stephanie Meyer. Eve, ****Ada****, Nina, and Scarlett all belong to yours truly. I give my thanks to ****all ****those of you that have reviewed**** finally I'm getting some awesome reviews. Keep it up!!! A****nd ****plzz**** if you want me to continue then ****plzz**** review.**

Chapter 8: Dry tears

BPOV:

As I reached my room I decided now was a better time than ever. I shut the door and feel to my knees onto the ivory carpet. Today I had been mentally drained with just seeing Edward again. I wasn't anything like the old Bella, the Bella he had left. I hung my head in my hands as I began to cry dry tears. These tears I was shedding were not just for him but for me. For the person I had been, and for the monster that I was now, a monster that he would never accept or love. Luckily my family didn't interrupt me, by now they have become accustomed to my break downs.

I couldn't find any reason for why I was thinking this way now. It was like he had apologized for leaving me and I had already forgiven him, and now the only problem was me. I was a monster who had fed on its own kind, the vampire among vampires. Was I really this weak? All these years I had used to build up the strongest front I could manage, and now my entire wall had crumbled at the sight of one boy, one god.

Thanks to my new appearance he didn't even know that it was me, no one had recognized me. That's how I wanted it; I didn't want to have to tell them about my past, about this horrible thing that I had become. But I knew that I couldn't just keep on living like this, living in all the pain and misery. Sooner or later they would find me out. I wasn't ever good at lying or at acting, at least that's what I had been told. I was astonished that the Cullen's didn't see through my façade, but I was grateful at the same time. If they had confronted me right then and there I don't know if I would have been able to keep myself pieced together.

Slowly I pulled off my sunglasses and tossed them onto the black iron night stand that sat beside my queen sized bed. A bed that I could never use, a place I could never sleep. Unconsciously sometime during this time I had closed my eyes so I decided to open them to the sun that was just beginning to streak through the window. I flinched slightly as the bright rays hit my blood red eyes. My eyes were the most disgusting part of me now. They betrayed me by giving away my every secret that I had struggled so hard to keep hidden.

I can recall that day perfectly. Because it was the last time I would look into a mirror for the next five years. After the change I was forced to suckle form the necks of other new borns. Aro looked delighted after he watched me finish off the whole dozen that had been brought there for me. He even began to laugh as I looked up to him curiously. He ushered for a small mirror to be brought to me. Quickly a hooded figure left and returned handing me a silver one. Hesitantly I pulled the mirror to my face to look at myself for the first time since I was human, I regretted it instantly. My eyes were not my own they were that of a monster. Instead of my plain regular brown eyes my entire eye was dyed a deep shade of crimson. It wasn't just the iris of my eye but the entire thing. That's when I felt the invisible tears began to well up in my eyes, tears that I knew would never come. I threw the mirror across the room and its class shattered upon impact and snowed from its silver lining. That made Aro's laughs even more pronounced.

Quickly I pulled myself out of my dark memories before I could think back to anything else. I knew that those 10 years would haunt me for the rest of my existence. There truly was no escape from fate. So what if I still loved him, he didn't want anything to do with me. Tonight was going to be the beginning of a new chapter in my life. The Cullen family was going to get a taste of what it's like to be a true monster.

Quickly I picked myself up off the floor and glanced at the clock on my nightstand. 7: 00pm was the time. I turned and walked to the window, outside there was a beautiful sunset taking place. _"Twilight __it's the safest time of day for us." _His velvet voice echoed in my mind. Now I was able to understand the full extent of what he had said that day.

Letting out an unneeded sign I turned around and walked into the massive walk-in closet. When I was human I hated the very idea of shopping, thus the small size of my wardrobe back then. But with now I truly had all the time in the world so I forced myself to go out and do shopping now, you can never understand all the time a vampire has on their hands until you've become one. So now shopping was just a mindless activity I used to preoccupy myself. My coven all ways went with me, besides the fact that we were all girls and most loved to shop I was hardly ever able to go anywhere on my own.

My friends said that I was the leader so that meant that I was first priority to them and therefore I was hardly ever left alone. I didn't complain most of the time. I knew that they would just win in the end any way so I had stopped trying all together.

Looking through my clothes I gathered up the outfit that fit my mood today. I changed into a plaid mini skirt and strapped a spiked belt around it with a black 30seconds to mars T-shirt. Even though it was an old band I still loved their songs. Then I slipped into my plain black pair of flats, and with that I was ready. We had to leave now if we were going to get this thing done. Quickly I ran to the door and pulled it open; before I walked out I looked at my sunglasses that sat on my stand. I didn't want to wear them all the time but really what choice did I have. Quickly I snatched them up and pushed them into place on my face.

"Come on its time to go." I said as I walked down the stairs.

I was first at the door; my sisters were right beside me within 30 seconds. All of them had changed and of course we were perfectly coordinated with each other.

"Let's go!" Nina chirped happily. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. She reminded me so much of Alice. I grabbed the door knob and quickly I was outside in the cool air. I started my bike first with my coven not far behind. It didn't take long before I was out of the drive way and on the main road headed towards Seattle. The ride there was short although no trip was long to me anymore. It was eight o'clock on the dot when we pulled up in front of the club. Quickly I dismounted my bike and stood out front of the doors. My friends were at my heels instantly.

"Ironic you would chose a club with a title as creative as 'the thirst' isn't it?" Ada joked. I kept silent. We all knew it was more than just irony.

Regret was the only thing that ran through my mind now. Regret I had for all the humans that were in here as I opened the doors and stepped in. They had no chance of knowing that this night would be their last one here on earth. Once I we were all inside I took a deep breath and inhaled the scent that was certain to release me over to my instincts.

EPOV:

I stayed in the meadow all afternoon. There was no other place I rather be. Bella was the only thing on my mind as I opened my eyes to see twilight come to an end. Soon I would have to leave and return back to the house so that we could leave. I was angry that I would have to go and be away from this place. The meadow was the place where Bella's presence lingered the most for me. This was the place of my confessions.

Reluctantly I drug myself up from the grass and stood. _'I'll be back __as soon as I can__'_ I promised. I took on last look around our meadow taking in all its beauty and memories. Then I turned the opposite direction and ran back in the direction of the house. As I emerged from the woods and into view of the house I saw Alice waiting outside on the porch.

She looked over at me catching my topaz eyes in hers.

_"Did you enjoy the meadow Edward?"_ Alice thoughts asked me.

"More than you could know." I replied as I walked onto the porch and stood beside her.

Her only reply was a big grin that twisted along the lines of her mouth. Obviously she was relieved that I had actually gone out of the house for the first time in four months.

"Come on guys were ready." Alice yelled into the house. I sighed at her needless yelling. Alice only cut me sharp glare.

Instantly the whole family was assembled- well all except one. I took the Volvo and Alive and Jasper rode with me again while Rosalie, Emmett , Carlisle and Esme took the convertible.

By 8:30 we were on the main highway that cut straight through the heart of Seattle. We would be there 30 minutes tops. There was something strange about the irony of going to a club called 'the thirst' to meet another coven of vampires. Then I remembered the first time I had took Bella out to dinner here. The waitress that Bella had said I had dazzled and the blue shirt that she wore that complimented her skin perfectly.

_Flash back_

_"That color blue looks very lovely with your skin." I complemented her as I watched her intently._

_Her skin began to heat up and she flushed a beautiful shade of pink. _

_End of flashback_

There was nothing in the world that compared to watching Bella blush deeply as she got a complement or embarrassed. I never wanted to think of anything else as long as I lived, Bella was all I ever wanted and needed. So that's what I did the entire ride to the club I let my thoughts rest on Bella as I recalled all the happy moments I had shared with her. Of course with Bella there was never a dull or unhappy moment.

All too soon I was forced out of thoughts and back into focus as I pulled up in front of the club. Rosalie and the others pulled up behind me as I parked behind the five sports bikes that lined the front of the building. As I stepped out of the car and onto the pavement in front of the building I noticed something strange. Inside there was music playing, but no heart beats. There wasn't anyone in there. Well at least no being that was supposed to exist. Faintly I heard girls chatting inside which I automatically assumed to be our hosts for the evening.

My family noticed this abnormality also. We all exchanged silent glances at first. Finally Carlisle nodded to us as he stepped towards the doors. He hesitated for the first time I had ever seen before he opened the door slowly.

We all followed behind Carlisle and Esme as we stepped into a room that was completely drenched in the scent of human blood.

**Okay Guys ****here it is**** chapter**** 8****!! So if you want me to upda****te again ****anytime soon ****I'll ****be needing**** some ****SERIOUS ****reviews again**** and I mean SERIOUS REVIEWS now because I want to know if you guys even ****like the story. ****And thanks again for the awesome reviews and ****plzz**** keep it up!****I have also uploaded links to my inspiration for these characters (note: these pictures are not the exact way these girls look but there really ****really**** close)**


	9. Vampire amongst vampire’s

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters in twilight; they are all courtesy of Stephanie Meyer. Eve, Ada, Nina, and Scarlett all belong to yours truly. I give my thanks to ****all ****those of you that have reviewed**** finally I'm getting some awesome reviews. Keep it up!!! A****nd plzz if you want me to continue then plzz review.**

Chapter 9: Vampire amongst vampire's

BPOV:

The plan was to be set in motion as soon as we walked in. The idea was to divide and conquer and that's just what we did. Ada and Nina took the bar to my left while Eve and Scarlett took the booths and dance floor to my right. That meant I was left with the small loft that was perched above the booths and dance floor. The people here were unimportant to society seeing as how this was a mostly a Goth club. I remembered the first time I saw it a couple of weeks ago soon after we got off our plane. Automatically I filed this place away safely into a corner of mind for later.

This club was really rather small but there had to have been about two dozen people in here. Thankfully most of them were men with only around three women. I didn't enjoy a women's blood as much as I did a man's. It was like drinking water compared to the wine. I truly didn't like any of it, but that choice was made for me long ago.

Soon the club fell silent as all of its occupants were drained of their blood. My sisters were done with the main floor and I had just finished off four of my own victims that had been in the loft. Now my coven was up in the loft with me joking around. They were all seated on two couches that sat directly across from each other that looked over the rather thin railing that kept you from falling onto the first floor. I was leaning up against the railings just listening to their conversations. Eve and Ada were sitting on the couch to my left while Nina and Scarlett were sitting to my right.

The club was in perfect order as it had been when we arrived just now there were corpses littering the booths and tables instead of live people. Ada was leaning back into the couch with a corpse to her left that had his head titled back and his arm propped up stiffly across the back of the couch. She was arguing with Nina about how she thought that Nina was being self centered because she had gotten one or two more humans that Ada had herself. Eve sat quietly listening to the conversation sipping a cup full of her victims blood. Even little Nina was sitting in the free space between one of her dead corpses legs with her back propped up against his stiff chest disagreeing with Ada . Scarlett was just watching them fight with an amused look in her eye; she always seemed to be in a better mood after she feed.

Of course now all of their eyes were dyed a bright red with new life. As for mine well they never changed, I always had to look at that sickening crimson color. At least for my friends after a few hours their eyes fade into a deep burgundy color that almost appears so brown so they never have to even look at it.

I wondered how the Cullen's would react to the décor we just put up. I knew that they would be outraged at what we had done. But after all it was high time for them to see just what we were and what we were capable of. Even if it ripped out my cold heart to see Edward react that way to me they just had to know that we were true monsters. I wanted them to see firsthand just what their leaving had done what it had turned me into.

Soon the shouting became too loud and I finally had to fade back into reality. Ada and Nina were really getting into the fight now.

Ada was yelling now "It's always so much easier for you! No one ever thinks anything of you and that's why you always get more than me! Because of that small and innocent look you carry around!"

"No it's simply the fact that I work faster than you and that I'm the better predator!" Nina yelled back giving Ada a childish angry look. I flinched slightly at her term of predator.

"You wish! We all know that when it comes to me I'm the best at scraping up a meal." Ada countered.

"Exactly you 'scrape up a meal' I use tactics and charm, that's why!" Nina was really getting tired of this argument by now.

Ada glared at Nina for a minute before she turned her head to address Eve. "Eve, isn't the reason for my losing to her because Nina cheats with that sweet harmless bit?!" Her voice was a clear call for Eve to side with her.

Eve was never one to lie and I knew from the look on her face that this time was no exception. "No I think that you're just mad because for once one of you sisters got more than you did. It's such an insignificant thing to argue over so please drop it" she was clearly getting aggravated by all of their shouting.

Ada growled at Eve and turned her head towards Scarlett for help. As usual Scarlett just shook her head saying that she had no intention to get into it. Letting out a sigh Ada finally turned her head to me for some type of back up. Before I could even speak I heard a two cars pull up outside and doors shutting, the Cullen's had finally arrived. The others noticed this to so I took the chance to end it.

"Ada just let it drop for now; it's time to focus now." I spoke so quick that no human could ever dream of catching it.

Ada just let out a big huff as she crossed her arms in defeat. We all laughed out loud at her sudden change in behavior.

Finally the doors to the club opened and in walked the entire Cullen family. All of our heads turned in their direction as they walked in one by one. It was easy to tell that they were disgusted with what they saw. None of them even looked up to us as they examined the massacre. Carlisle was first inside the door he had a look of utter astonishment in his eyes; he always was able to keep a cool mask on when it counted. Then came Esme her eyes were filled with dread and sorrow, it shocked me to see that her face was even twisted up into a face of disgust and anger. In all the time I had spent around her never had I seen her look this way before. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice walked in next; all of their nose's were wrinkled up at the potent scent that lofted in the room. They were all clearly mad, I could almost see the anger radiate from their bodies. Last was Edward he was the only one that didn't wrinkle his nose in discomfort. His eyebrows were pulled together in frustration and his perfect lips were pressed into a hard line as he tried to keep his temper under control.

Like a small child Nina began to wave her arms to draw their attention towards us. Then she began to talk like were meeting a group of old buddies here for a drink.

"Hey up here guys! We've been waiting for you. I'm so glad to see you all showed up, especially you Alice! How have you been?" her perky voice echoed through the dead silence of the room.

All of their heads shot up to look at her as they stopped in the middle of the dance floor. Esme and Carlisle stood at the front with Alice, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Rosalie behind them. Alice looked at Nina with a hated look as she let a small growl erupt from her lips. Almost all of their eyes had turned into a liquid onyx black upon entrance.

All except for Carlisle and Edward. Their eyes remained at a darkened shade of topaz. I knew both of them had more control and practice than the others. Edward had just recently obtained that type of control about ten years if I recall right. When he began to proclaim false love for me and everlasting protection and safety. Those false allegations had led us both to this night in this room surrounded by corpses face to face.

Nina's face fell instantly at Alice's piercing glare. Nina had a lot in common with Alice they were almost alike in every aspect except for one. She almost looked like she was about to cry, a task that was impossible for us. Alice almost looked taken back by her reaction, I suppose she didn't see that coming. Slowly I turned around to face them as I had decided to speak up before Nina could get her feelings hurt anymore and so that the formal introductions could be done with.

"Thank you for coming, I suppose we should introduce ourselves. I'm Marie Volturi." I began. All of their eyes widened slightly as my name reminded them of the Bella that they had once known long ago. Instantly my other coven members spoke up to do the same.

"I'm Ada Volturi." Ada called in a bored tone.

"And I am Eve Volturi." Eve's voice was smooth and welcoming.

"I'm Scarlett Volturi." Scarlett's fallow voice followed.

Nina seemed to return to her cheery self as soon as the introductions began. She was almost bouncing in her seat in anticipation to just say her name.

"I'm Nina Volturi, although I'm sure most of you already knew that!" She giggled as she regained her perky composer. The Cullen's seemed to become even more unnerved at the mention of our last name.

Carlisle automatically stepped up as we finished.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen; I work at a hospital not far from forks." He replied in a gentleman manner. Even now he showed no signs at all of being affected by all this, besides his obvious distaste of our appetite.

"I'm Esme Cullen" Her motherly voice spoke up over her internal anger.

"I'm Alice, this is Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Rosalie." Alice introduced each of her siblings by pointing to them. None of them seemed deprived of Alice introducing them, they didn't take their eyes off my coven for once second and they had stopped breathing all together.

"Well it's nice to finally know the infamous Vegetarian vampires that I have heard so much of from Aro." I added. I knew that this was a total lie and that I had known them all well before I had even heard of Aro, but it wasn't a complete lie. Aro had spoken a lot of the Cullen's around me. But only for the main amusement of seeing my reaction.

Carlisle spoke up again pulling me from my mental rant.

"So you do work for Aro then?" he asked.

All together my coven sisters burst out into laughter behind me. Even Scarlett was chucking. I tried to smile with them but it turned into a grimace. I hated those memories and yet here I was putting myself in a position that was forcing me to relive every moment. Truly I must have been some kind of maniac to come here tonight.

Carlisle's eyes slightly narrowed in confusion to the little inside joke, as did the rest of them. Finally my sisters calmed their laughter enough for me to explain.

"I'm sorry for that, but we don't work for Aro, not anymore." I explained

"So you're not here on orders from the Volturi and yet you did work for them at one point?" Carlisle replied in a friendly manner.

"The Volturi was destroyed about a month ago." I clarified. My tone was becoming harsher as I went. "We were the ones that killed them, their precious elite guard turned on them and burnt them to ashes."

The Cullen's looked at us now in sheer shock, surely they must have thought of the Volturi as invincible. Carlisle was about to interject before I continued answering his unspoken questions.

"The Volturi formed an elite guard about ten years ago, we were that guard. For five years they trained us to an extreme. We were forced to hone our skills to the highest level possible, one mistake and we were beaten to a point of sheer misery to a vampire extent." I paused once to try to regain my cool composer as I knew I was losing it and returning to my weakling state. The look on Jaspers face was obvious pain. I knew he could feel all that torture and sorrow that was radiating from my memories, I didn't hold any of it back.

"That was the only time we were let out of our cell. A cell that as built specifically for us."

Now Carlisle was staring at me with wide topaz eyes as my story continued to draw him and his family in, even Rosalie was staring to an extent I had never seen.

"We were stronger and faster than the others. That's why we were put in a cell that had a 24 hour watch. But we were only like that because of what we were forced to drink. Something that no creature should be forced to drink no matter what they are." My voice was on ice by now.

"The blood of their own, the blood of newborns. We were forced to drink the blood of newborn vampires for ten years. Our bodies grew to a new standard." My voice was a whisper by now, but I knew that everyone in the room could hear my every word. My former family's eyes were staring at me in horror. No one would have ever believed the Volturi to do something of this magnitude. Sure they had been the most powerful vampire coven in the world and knew that they could do anything, but forcing vampires to drink the blood of other vampires was the same concept as cannibalism.

"None of us wanted to. I even asked for animals to be brought to us. At first we were refused but after them seeing that we wouldn't drink anything else even when they tried to force it on us we fought back. Finally they gave in and brought me a stag one night, I instantly took this as my only chance to regain some type of humanity back. So I drank it, all of its blood and for doing this I almost died." Carlisle was examining us intently now, I'm sure he had never heard of this before. The fact that a vampire had almost died at consuming animal blood must have caught his interests greatly. But behind that was another emotion it looked almost like pity or sympathy.

"After I had finally recovered thanks to help of my coven we returned to our daily routine. Finally after five years of training we were sent on missions under the Volturi's orders. Then after five years of following their orders we made the decision to gain back our freedom. So after our last mission was finished we returned back to them and killed them all, they never expected a thing. For the most powerful coven in the world they were nothing compared to us even with their numbers so great" I finished my story with a sigh of disappointment.

The Cullen's just stared at us like we had six arms. They couldn't ever understand what I've been through. Even now they still had no clue that I was Bella; that I used to be Bella.

Finally Carlisle's voice broke the silence that had settled around us. He was asking a question I was sure they all wanted an explanation for.

"Is that your reason for committing this act?" he asked as he gestured at the corpses around us.

My family growled slightly at this, the Cullen's all let out low growls in counter. Before it went any further I held my hand up for my family to stop. Right away my family turned their heads in silence. Slowly the Cullen's growls began to cease as well.

I gave Carlisle a genuinely warm smile as I answered his question. "It was never our choice to become Vampires among vampires and we would give up humans if we could to. But that's not a reality. We need at a minimum of human blood at the very least, believe me if we could we would have the same topaz eyes as you, but this is our curse. " I smiled sadly at the truth of my own words

"I'm sorry if this meeting wasn't as pleasant as it could have been." My voice was truly weak now. Edward was looking at me concern in his eyes. I shook it off as another pity look.

"I suppose it's time for us to get rid of this place. We'll have to talk again sometime when it's on better terms, if that's okay with you?" I asked.

Carlisle quickly nodded "We live just outside forks you could stop by anytime. But I would like it if you didn't hunt in forks." He replied.

"We have no intentions to." I clarified "Good-bye Cullen's." I whispered as I turned around to face my family. I think it was obvious that I didn't want to talk anymore at this time. The memories had gotten to me and had began to rip at that hole in my chest again.

The Cullen's left swiftly out the door. I was grateful that they could take a hint. "Bye everyone!!" Nina yelled after them. I could have sworn I heard Alice giggle.

It didn't take long before I heard the cars start and then accelerate as they speed away.

My family looked up to me with concerned eyes. "Let's burn this place and go home." I replied swiftly before they could have a chance to interrogate me.

I turned and in an instant I was walking out the door and to my bike, with my loyal coven right behind me.

As we all started our bikes I looked back at the club and focused on a memory of fire. The memory of my change was the most vivid thought of fire that had ever ran through my head. Heat spreading through you veins as your body is engulfed by a wild fire of unimaginable pain. Then I felt a heat of power surge through me as I heard the fire alarm go off. Quickly we sped away from the scene as the scent of burring corpses and wood filled the air.

The ride home was longer than expected seeing as how I was left to dwell on my own thoughts in silence. Most of which involved the one man that I had loved and that I knew I would always love for the rest of eternity, _Edward_.

**Okay Guys ****here it is**** chapter**** 9****!! So if you want me to upda****te again anytime soon I'll be needing some ****SERIOUS ****reviews again and I mean SERIOUS REVIEWS now because I want to know if you guys even like the story. ****Also tell me if I did a good job on this chapter because I really don't think I did ****And thanks again for the awesome reviews and plzz keep it up!****I have also uploaded links to my inspiration for these characters (note: these pictures are not the exact way these girls look but there really really close)**


	10. Turmoil and a Authors note

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters in twilight; they are all courtesy of Stephanie Meyer. Eve, Ada, Nina, and Scarlett all belong to yours truly. I give my thanks to ****all ****those of you that have reviewed**** finally I'm getting some awesome reviews. Keep it up!!! A****nd plzz if you want me to continue then plzz review.**

**AN:**

**Sorry guys but this is going to be a short chapter. I just have so much crap going on at school and home that ****it's**** almost impossible to update! Don't worry though I promise to update again before this Friday ;)**

Chapter 10: Turmoil

EPOV:

After we had got home from Seattle everyone's thoughts were in complete disarray. We were all in utter disbelief at what they had told us. They had destroyed the Volturi? The oldest and most influential coven that ever existed had been wiped out by five female vampires? The Volturi whose numbers were completely unknown but had to be at least a hundred had been obliterated by less than half a dozen vampires who were only a decade old. That was impossible, why would they make up something that farfetched.

But that's just it; there was no reason for them to lie. Even though I couldn't read any of their minds I was totally taken back when I had looked into jaspers mind and found out just how serious they were. This was clearly no joke.

I didn't know how long it would take for this to settle in. What impact would this have on the world with no coven keeping all the other's in line. Soon things would erupt into chaos if other vampires found out about the Volturis absence and decided it was time to show themselves.

I suppose that for the moment we have to think about the threat this new coven pose. It was obvious that we had plenty to talk about.

I never thought I would be happy to not have Bella here. Never could I imagine putting Bella in danger of this magnitude. She was my world, my everything and I don't know how long I continue to be without her. There was no doubt in my mind that I would join her one day very soon. But I just couldn't leave my family at such crucial time.

Silently I swore with every fiber of my soul no matter how small or insignificant it was that I would reunite myself with Bella. Even if I highly doubted that a creature like me could be let into any type of heaven to be with an angel like my Bella I still had hope. That's all I could ever want or ask for. I only wondered if Bella could ever forgive me. I knew that I never could. But my poor sweet Bella was always so forgiving, she couldn't remain angry at anyone for any long period of time. I truly didn't deserve to ever be in her presence, she didn't deserve to have a monster love her. But love was the only thing I could ever have for Bella.

BPOV:

For the next two weeks we avoided the Cullen's for the most part. I wasn't up to it physically and mentally. It was odd because I was beginning to feel weak, I seemed to be losing my strength. I quickly filed it away as mental exhaustion of being so close to Edward and trying to cover up my feelings. Stress was the understatement of the century, no word could describe the turmoil I was in now. Tore between what I wanted and what I knew was right. I wanted to go to him and be encircled in his arms and for him to tell me that he loved me again but that was an obvious fairy tale ending that I could never have. He didn't want me anymore and I was a monster that I knew he could never love.

It was going to be my birthday tomorrow. It had taken hours of persuading arguing to get my coven to agree to not do anything special for me. At least I could rest on the fact that I didn't have to worry about a birthday party or presents. I never wanted another party thrown for me again. No longer was I Bella and no longer was I a human. The human Bella had died over a decade ago.

And yet I had still come to the resolve to go to my grave tomorrow. Of course I knew that I wasn't really there but it still felt like a piece of myself was buried here. It seemed fitting to visit tomorrow out of all other days.

EPOV:

Tomorrow was the day I had decided to go to Bella's grave. It was a fitting day seeing as how it was her birthday. I had avoided the Forks cemetery for months after learning of Bella's death. I knew that if were to go then I would break down and fall to my knees in front of her headstone. But now I thought myself strong enough to go to her. My entire family was going with me. We all wanted to see her on this special day even Rosalie. I wanted to take her something but I was undecided on what I would bring to her. I knew that she always complained about getting gifts, she never wanted any money spent on her. Finally I decide that I would take her flowers, even though I wanted to give her so much more. My family also decided to take her flowers, Alice was overjoyed at finally getting a chance to see her as was everyone else. Tomorrow was going to be a very hard and special day for all of us.

**Okay Guys ****here it is**** chapter**** 10****!! So if you want me to upda****te again anytime soon I'll be needing some ****SERIOUS ****reviews again and I mean SERIOUS REVIEWS now because I want to know if you guys even like the story. Also tell me if I did a good job on this chapter because I really don't think I did **** And thanks again for the awesome reviews and plzz keep it up!****I have also uploaded links to my inspiration for these characters (note: these pictures are not the exact way these girls look but there really really close)**


	11. Worst enemy

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters in twilight; they are all courtesy of Stephanie Meyer. Eve, Ada, Nina, and Scarlett all belong to yours truly. I give my thanks to ****all ****those of you that have reviewed**** finally I'm getting some awesome reviews. Keep it up!!! **

Chapter 11: Worst enemy

EPOV:

It was September 13, today was my Bella's birthday. She would have been 28. This again was all my fault. I should have never of left her; she would still be alive if I had been there for her.

I pulled myself out of my mental rant and back into reality. It was almost time for Music two to end and that meant I didn't have much longer to wait till I could be at Bella's grave. I wanted to see her so much; I wanted to hold her in my arms. To relish in the feeling of her hot skin against me, to have her soft lips moving against mine. But her grave was as close as I was going to get to her now. And I put her there; I sent the love of my life to her grave.

We hadn't really had any contact with the new coven after Seattle. It seemed as most of them had been avoiding us purposefully. But not Nina she was a ball of energy. She was always talking to Alice about something and her perky mood was next to indestructible. Alice seemed to be on her way to becoming something like she once was now. She was more talkative and that fire that had once been in her eyes was no a small spark and growing. Even though I knew that she would never be the same without Bella I still hoped that she cope with it better as time passes. As for me I would never be able to cope or bare it no matter how much time passed. It was a wound that time could not heal.

Today there was something very different about Marie Volturi. During lunch she laid her head down on the table as id she was tired and didn't speak a word to her coven. When usually they would be joking around and talking together, but today she was very quiet. Jasper had become very unnerved at the emotions coming from her. He was struggling to keep his poker face which was nearly impossible with all the pain and regret emanating off of Marie at this point. Even now in Music she looks even paler than usual. It almost looked as if she was in pain, every time she would breathe I could see her flinch even if it was so small that no human could ever notice. I didn't want to admit it but this worried me. I didn't want to see her like this even if she was a monster and had killed all those people, I only wanted to see her happy now.

This disturbed me to a degree. Marie was a female that I had only spoke with once and here I was worrying myself over her health. I never wanted to worry care for anyone else other than Bella. There was just something about Marie Volturi that drew me closer. I didn't even exist by her book. It was clear to me that she wanted space in between our covens.

As the bell I stood slowly and watched Marie run from the room as always. Her movements scarred me. She seemed to move like an injured animal almost. Quickly I gathered my stuff and walked out the door after her. Even if our covens where of complete opposites there was still something that pushed me to go after her and make sure she was okay.

I followed her speedy footsteps out to the student parking lot where she mounted her bike. It must have been obvious to her that I was following but she didn't turn around to look at me once.

Silently I stopped a few feet away from her seated position on the bike.

"Are you okay Marie?" I asked with a genuine interest.

She stiffened slightly as I spoke. It seemed as if my voice caused her even more discomfort.

"I'm fine." She answered darkly. With that she turned the ignition to her bike on backed up and sped away. I stared after her a few seconds before gathered my thoughts and turned to walk to the Volvo. Patiently I waited for Alice and Jasper for about five minutes before they got in.

I didn't spend any more time here so I quickly started the engine and drove home. It would be another hour until I would be at Bella's grave and to say the least I was anxious. We had all ordered flowers to be delivered to the house today so that we could go down as a family. Her family. Carlisle had took today off for this and Esme had been trying to get things organized so that we could leave immediately after we got there.

As we reached the house I was relieved to hear form Emse's thoughts that the flowers had arrived early and were stunningly beautiful. I rushed into the front door quickly with Alice and Jasper behind me. Emmett and Rosalie had skipped school today to stay home and help Esme with some things.

There on my piano were the flowers that we were to give. Seven sets of a dozen flowers sat perfectly, all different and yet all combined for the same purpose. Yellow Lilly's from Alice. Burgundy Aster's from Jasper. Pink peony's from Rosalie. Purple snap dragons from Emmett. White Carnations from Esme and Carlisle. And finally Rose's and freesia from me. Truly if any of us could break down into tears right now we would all have hot streams of salty tears running down our cheeks.

Alice gasped as she saw them and instantly flew up to the Lilly's she had picked out.

"Do you think she'll like them Edward?"

I looked at my sister with caring eyes.

"I do Alice, I really do."

BPOV:

Today was the day. Soon after school I was going up to the old Forks cemetery with my coven. I originally wanted to go alone but my sisters refused saying that they were worried about ever since I started acting weak and they didn't want me to be alone. I could understand their concern but I was sure that it was just all this extra stress that was draining me and causing me pain every so often.

Of all days today was the worst so far. I actually didn't have the strength to sit upright at lunch so I slumped over and leaned on the table all lunch. It was much different for any of the other classes either. In music I had to hold my head up so Edward wouldn't look at me anymore than necessary. I didn't fool him. The entire class I felt his topaz eyes burning holes into me yet again. Could he just cut it out and go on with his life, Marie wasn't important to him and he had lost interest in Bella years ago.

Unintentionally I breathed as I felt a sharp pain whip through my body. I hadn't token two breaths all day because every time I did It would make me feel even worse. I winced as the pain went through me quickly and subsided. This was really starting to worry me. I was a vampire now I didn't get hurt or feel any type of internal pain, at least not physically.

Finally the bell, I dashed from the room maybe a little too quickly for a human but I didn't want to stay and give Edward a chance to speak to me. But that didn't stop him. I could hear his every foot step behind me, matching my speed and grace. Quickly enough I was in the student parking lot, I didn't pause or hesitate to look at him to where he stood just mere feet away. I just thought that if I ignored him and pretended he was never there he would go away like a mirage in a dessert.

"Are you okay Marie?" His silky voice called attentively behind me. It shocked me to hear a true interest in my well being. But I knew it wasn't really for me.

"Im fine" With that I stated my bike backed up and took to the road as fast as my bike could carry me.

I hated every minute of this. Refusing to even look at Edward and not even talking to him was torture. All I wanted to do was scream at the top of my lungs that it was me! Bella! But I knew that he would never even given me a second glance now. This times the roles were reversed and I was the monster in this story. As I pulled my bike up in front of our house I paused as heard my sisters pulling in behind me. I decided quickly to go with a I felt bad and I wanted to come home instead of the truthful I was running away from a guy story.

"Where's the fire Marie?" Ada asked getting off her bike. She and every other member of my coven were eyeing me up and down looking for some type of imperfection that had caused my speedy get away. Just as she spoke the others pulled up and dismounted their bikes.

"We told you not to go anywhere without us remember?" Eve scolded. I almost grinned at the idea of her treating me like I was a five year old that needed constant supervision.

"Sorry I wasn't feeling all that great and I wanted to get away from the school." I answered half truthfully. It wasn't a complete lie, I just tweaked the details a little.

"Well im glad that's all it was. I was worrying about you for a second there." Nina jumped in. I ruffled her short black hair as I giggled at the idea of me needing anyone worrying about me this day and age.

"Sorry, squirt." I chuckled. Nina gave me a look that suited a five year old when they didn't get that cookie before supper. The others burst out into laughter at us.

After they quickly recovered I decided that now was as a good a time as any to go to the Cemetery. I didn't want to go too late and look like we were grave robbing or something.

"I want to go to Fork's cemetery now before it gets dark." I whispered. They all looked at me with a doubt in their eyes that screamed for me to reconsider. But I had already made up my mind and nothing was going to change it.

I only shook my head to tell them that I wasn't got to think about it anymore. Altogether in a symphony of sighs they walked away from our little huddle and got back onto their bikes. I only smiled at them in response. I truly didn't deserve to have these girls with me. I was the worst person to ever walk this planet and yet I had the best friends a girl could ever ask for there for my support.

As I let out a small sigh of my own I to mounted my bike. As if on cue we all started our bikes together and left in a group formation. I was of course in the lead but this time not only because I was the leader but because I was the only person that knew where to go. I had to take a back route to the Cemetery seeing as our house wasn't on the side of forks that gave you better access to its main entrance.

As we drove faster and faster I only hoped that maybe I could feel better within myself knowing that I was going to face my worst enemy, myself.

**Okay Guys ****here it is**** chapter**** 10****Thanks for the SERIOUS reviews im glad to hear you guys like the story, And keep on giving me GREAT reviews lol! keep it up!**** Also tell me if I did a good job on this chapter because I really don't think I did ****I have also uploaded links to my inspiration for these characters including their bikes and their house. (note: these pictures are not the exact way these girls look but there really really close)**


	12. Always and Forever

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters in twilight; they are all courtesy of Stephanie Meyer. Eve, Ada, Nina, and Scarlett all belong to yours truly. I give my thanks to all those of you that have reviewed, finally I'm getting some awesome reviews. Keep it up!**

Chapter 12: Always and Forever

EPOV:

It was nearing that perfect time of the day again, twilight.

No one spoke a word at all during the entire ride. For the first time in over a hundred years time seemed to be going by to slow for me. Finally after what seemed like a short lifetime we finally pulled to a stop in front of the cemetery's gates. 

After we walked through the gates we each began searching for her headstone. I didn't know exactly where Bella was buried but it couldn't be too hard to find her. My family split up to cover more ground faster. I noticed that among the headstones were the names of most of elderly the teachers that had worked at Forks High school just a decade ago. There were even the names of a few of the students that had gone there with Bella, it was a shame to have so much life wasted and buried here. 

The cemetery wasn't that big compared to a lot that I have seen but for a small town like forks it was relatively big. It was located in a meadow like scene on the outskirts of the town surrounded by trees on all sides with only two entrances. I was almost frantic in my search to find her before my siblings. She was my Bella before she was anything else and I wanted to see her first.

As I walked around the outer rim of the tomb stones I finally saw it there near at the lining of graves that faced the forest. I ran as fast as I could. Finally I was standing in front of my beloved Bella. Her grave stone almost looked as if it almost emanated an unearthly glow compared to the other graves. But maybe that's because everything that had to do with Bella was beautiful.

I dropped to my knees in front of her. I couldn't believe that this was really it this was all that was left of my Bella. It took all my effort to keep the dry sobs at bay that threatened to consume me.

"It's here" my voice barley came out over a whisper but I was still heard none the less. It took only a few seconds for them all to come to stand behind me. The all took a sharp in hale of breath as they read looked at Bella's final resting place.

Her name was carved into a rose tented marble headstone; it reminded me a lot of the rose color that used to flush across her face when she was flattered or embarrassed. Slowly I read the words that were carved into her grave.

"_Bella Marie Swan"_

"_September 13, 1987-2006"_

"_A wonderful daughter and friend"_

That was all it read. I knew that gravestones very rarely had read anything about the actual person its self but Bella's should be different. It should tell about her angelic being that affected everyone she saw. About how caring she was for anything and everyone and how perfect she was in every way possible. 

Alice and Jasper were the first to walk up and place their flowers down for Bella. Alice squatted down in front of the headstone as she began to speak some last words to her best friend and sister. Jasper just stood beside her with saddened eyes as he stared at Bella's grave site.

"It's me Bella, its Alice. I've missed you so much. It's been really dull without you around. You don't know how much I miss our shopping trips we used to take even though you always hated me for that. You don't know how sorry I am." Her voice broke on at end of it as she stood and turned to jasper

Alice let out a choked sob as jasper walked her back to stand with the others. He couldn't speak at all; the grief of thinking he had caused this was too much for him. Then Emmett and Rosalie Came up. They placed their flowers carefully beside Alice's and Jasper's before they took a step back beside me to speak.

"Hey little sis, it's been a while huh. I've missed yah. Alice wasn't even telling the half of it when she said it's been dull. It's been more than that it's been utterly lifeless. I'm really sorry girl." Emmett s voice was the softest I had ever heard as it rang with pain.

I didn't expect for Rosalie to say anything but lately I've been wrong about a lot of things. 

"Hey Bella, I know that we didn't really ever talk and that was my fault. You don't know how much I wish that I could undo that. I'm really very sorry for that and for everything." Emmett wrapped his arm around her waist as she finished. I could tell that she really truly hated herself for treating Bella the way she did.

As they walked back Carlisle and Esme walked up and placed their flowers together beside Rosalie's and Emmett's. They stepped back as they also began to speak their own grieving words. 

"Dear you don't know how happy you made our lives when you came here. I truly looked at as one of my own from the moment you walked through our front door the first time. A new life was given to all of us when you arrived. I've missed you terribly ever since we left, and I'm so very sorry we couldn't help you." Poor sweet Esme broke out into a quite sob as she buried her face into Carlisle's shoulder. 

He wrapped his arms securely around her as he spoke words of his own. "That's right Bella; you really did change our lives for the better. There was a new spark of happiness in our lives. Truly I did love you like a daughter Bella because you made Edward whole. I don't know how we will continue but know that we all care for you Bella and know how sorry I am for this." His wise voice was as composed as ever but it took an extra effort to keep it that way now.

Finally they turned and stood with the others to give me room to speak. Quietly I laid my flowers down in the center of her grave in the middle of the others. It took everything I had in me to keep the dry-sobbing at bay to speak but finally I gained enough composer to speak to her.

"Bella" I sighed as a fresh breeze was sent into my face and rustled my messy copper hair. 

"You shouldn't have believed me when I took you into the woods that day. Did you not know that I loved and cared for you so much that to know that I could never stop loving you, that I could never leave you? It's true I left you in the end but I only wanted for you to have a normal life that consisted of everything a normal person could have. You were always in danger with me, I put you in danger and I hated myself for it. That's why I took myself away from you, and that's why you aren't here right now."

I choked back the grief as I tried to finish my painful words. 

"I love you. You are the only thing that I have ever cared about this much. Know that please, know that I love you no matter what and know that I regret ever thinking about leaving you. I beg for your forgiveness Bella. Life has lost its meaning without you. I can never put into words how deep my love runs for you or how sorry I am for leaving you all by yourself; but please don't ever think of anything but the truth Bella and that is that I love you I need you and I am so very very sorry for what I've done to you." My words stung my mouth as they poured out in globs of mangled pieces of my heart and love. 

My body felt hot from the pain and grief that I had caused everyone but mostly for the loss of my only love. The angel that I had broken and slain; the love that I had destroyed. I would truly never love anyone other than my Bella and soon I hoped to join together with her. My entire body was engulfed in pain; this pain was so far worse than any pain I had ever felt in my entire life. Not even the pain of the change could hold a match up to this wildfire of love, grief, pain, and sorrow.

I leaned over and kissed the top of her cherished headstone and leaned my cool forehead up against the rose colored stone. Slowly I trace her name with my index finger as I let all my broken existence pour out.

"I love you, always and forever." I whispered. 

I sat there like that for a short time until Alice put her hand on my shoulder in sympathy. 

"Come on Edward, we need to go." She whispered on pained lips.

I never wanted to leave this place; to leave her but my family needed my right now and I still had the promise I made to her to look to. Slowly I leaned back and stood on weary feet. I looked one last time as we began to walk away from the grave site of an angel. 

We were half way to the car when the wind brought a whole new set of scents to our attention. It was the smell of the that new coven that was brought to us. Quickly we all froze where we stood and looked at each other asking the silent question of 'what do we do now?' 

"Carlisle what do we do?" 

He shifted his eyes to look at mine as he spoke to me privately.

'_Do you know of any reason that they would have to come here Edward?'_ His thoughts spoke.

I shook my head no in response. 

"It's impossible that their here to see us so that means that they must have private business here of their own. I couldn't imagine what it could be." I replied in a blur of words as the scents grew stronger.

"We should see what it is." Alice's pixie voice commanded. I looked briefly into her eyes and I knew that she was right. We may not know much about this coven but they were coming on our land now and that gave us the right to find out. There was no way we could pass up the idea that they may be hunting in forks after all and if so that could destroy the foundation that we had just laid here. Even though they had said they wouldn't they were a strange coven that was blood thirsty none the less. 

After a few seconds of quick talking we all decided that it was in the town's best interest for us to stay and see what they were doing. We ducked into the woods out of the way to our right and took on the silence of the darkening forest around us. For a time we could only hope that they wouldn't catch our trail. The wind was even on our side as it blew their scents into our faces which meant we could smell 

them but they couldn't smell us. The hum of their motors could be heard as they pulled to a stop at the other cemetery gate that was opposite to the one we had entered.

I was crouched down behind a tall evergreen bush as I saw Marie enter first with her coven right behind her. Again her scent was blown in my face and its resemblance ripped the whole in my heart open even further. 

I almost felt guilty for watching her like this. 

Her walk reminded me a lot of Bella except Bella could never stand on a flat surface without tripping over the slightest thing. She was rather quick as she walked around the head stones reading the names and turning away when it wasn't the one she in pursuit of. Her other coven members were looking around also as they tried to help.

"Hey you guys I found it!" Nina yelled as she waved her hands for them to join her. That's when I saw where she was standing and what she was pointing at. It was Bella's grave and she was standing in the same place I had been at just moments ago. 

I made up my mind then that I would find out what connection these people had with my Bella and what it was that they wanted.

**Okay Guys here it is chapter 11! Thanks for the SERIOUS reviews im glad to hear you guys like the story, And keep on giving me GREAT reviews lol! keep it up! ******** Also tell me if I did a good job on this chapter. I have also uploaded links to my inspiration for these characters including their bikes and their house. (note: these pictures are not the exact way these girls look but there really really close)**


	13. Twilight

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters in twilight; they are all courtesy of Stephanie Meyer. Eve, Ada, Nina, and Scarlett all belong to yours truly. I give my thanks to all those of you that have reviewed, finally I'm getting some awesome reviews. Keep it up!**

Chapter 13: Twilight

BPOV: 

We arrived at the cemetery just as twilight was beginning to fade into darkness. I parked slowly at the small gate that led to the cemetery; I was feeling at nervous for the oddest reason. This was my grave I was visiting but here I am in the flesh, there was nothing to worry about and yet I had thousands of butterflies fluttering in my stomach. This was getting irritating. Couldn't I do anything in this small town without feeling nervous or scared; after all I was born here! The answer to that question was no, no I couldn't. I wasn't the same person anymore, Bella was the one that was born here and Bella was the one that was buried here not me. As much as I tried to shove these reckless thoughts away I kept finding myself wanting to embrace them.

"Marie?" Eve's voice called me out of my secluded thoughts. I snapped my head up to look at her through my sunglasses. Everyone had a worried look on their face as they peered at me. I realized quickly that I had my arms wrapped my stomach in order to try and keep myself pieced together. This was strange; I hadn't done this since Edward had left. I thought I was passed all this but I suppose old habits die hard. Fork's was resurrecting more of Bella than I had originally thought. 

Ripping my arms from my stomach I let them fall to my sides to correct myself. This was beginning to be just too much. But I had to do this, I had to face this or I would never be able truly live again. 

My coven hadn't blinked or looked away from me this entire time. I could tell that they were looking to me not only for my leadership but now the fact of examining me to see if I could continue on. 

"I'm fine; this town is just getting to me that's all." I replied giving them a weak smile that I knew would never touch my eyes. They broke off their stares one by one as they acknowledged the fact that I would have to face this no matter what. Ada did give me an odd look as she looked away if I hadn't known any better I would have said that she looked irritated. I shook the idea from my mind all together knowing 

that they all loved me and were the only people I had now. I sighed on the inside, thankful that they had let this drop so easily. 

I took one last breath as I entered the gates that would lead me to my headstone. Time seemed to slow down as I began to walk towards the sea of graves that lay in front of me. But all too soon I was walking among them and had to face the fact that I now had to look for my own. My coven split up once we reached the headstones, they scattered all about as they began to read all of the names, not wanting to miss mine. As I searched I thought I had come across a familiar scent, _his_ scent, but I filed it away as my imagination. He had no reason to be here.

Of course it had took all of five seconds for little Nina to break the silence that had engulfed our search.

"Hey you guys I found it!" her small voice walled. Abruptly I turned away from the headstone I was currently facing and was at her side in an instant. Nina stepped back a little to join my other sisters that stood grouped around us now. Hesitantly I stepped to the side so I was fully positioned in front of the headstone.

It had to of been the most beautiful grave I have ever seen. The marble that was positioned at the head of the grave was a beautiful rose color. Painfully it reminded me of a time when I was able to blush as pink as the stone. On the headstone my name was carved perfectly into the pink marble.

"_Bella Marie Swan"_

"_September 13, 1987-2006"_

"_A wonderful daughter and friend"_

I gasped out loud as I read it. Naturally I had expected them to put 'Isabella' as my first name but there in the stone was carved 'Bella'. My parents must have done this for me. They knew how much I hated the name Isabella; no one had ever called me that unless they had a death wish it was just too formal for my taste. Well everyone except Edward that is. It was a relief to me in a way. 

Slowly I kneeled down and began to trace my name with my pointer finger. As I traced each letter I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my body, my whole body began to feel warmer. It was like touching my headstone had awoken the Bella inside me even more. I felt like for once maybe things weren't as bad as I took them for.

"I can't believe they actually put Bella instead of Isabella." I spoke breaking my trance to fill in my sisters that stood around me. I had to admit that I did feel a small smile playing on my lips.

But suddenly I caught the scent of fresh flowers, it was strangely overpowering. Instinctively I looked down and sure enough there on the ground were seven sets of freshly cut flowers lying at my feet. I really need to start paying more attention to these types of things; I couldn't believe I was so transfixed by the headstone that I had almost steeped on these beautiful flowers. Steadily I reached down and traced the petals of a red rose that lay on the top of all the others. But there was another scent that lingered on the flowers that made my eyes widen to the size of saucer plates. It was _his_ scent, it was Edwards scent, but not just his it was his entire families scent! 

Quickly I darted up from the ground to stand flat on my feet. This wasn't happening! They had just been here maybe only moments ago. Why would they have been here? They were the ones that left me, not the other way around! I started to panic on the inside. Could they still be here? Hiding in the woods away from my line of sight?

"Bella!" Ada yelled loudly. Instantly I was knocked back into focus and was now staring into Ada's furious red eyes. She was clutching her fists into tight balls at her side as she tried to control the waves of anger that seemed to be wracking her body. I looked at her dumb founded as to why she was so angry at me all of the sudden.

"What is it Ada?" I replied in a cool voice in an attempt to calm her. No luck, she instantly realized what I was trying to do and that made it even worse. Her eyes almost seemed to be glowing at this point.

"Don't you dare 'what' me. You have to be the most pitiful person on this planet right now! Look at what you're doing!" she yelled furiously. 

I couldn't speak for a time. Her rapid mood swing had caught me off guard. 

"Ada I… I don't understand." I answered. 

"Yes you do, you're doing this purposefully. Do you see those flowers there at your feet? Can you smell the scents they give off? The scents of a family! A family that cared for you! A family that you're leading to believe that you're long dead!" She yelled back. Her eyes were burning holes through my head now. I finally caught on to her at this point. She was mad because I was avoiding my real past, my real family instead of facing it, facing them. 

"Yes your right I am doing this. They _were_ a family that cared for me! Not anymore! Don't you see I am dead Ada! Bella has been dead ever since _that_ family left me! They never cared! I know they don't care now! Now when it's too late." My voice rose as I yelled and then feel again to a whisper.

"No, no, no you're wrong! Would they have come here today if they hadn't cared for you? Would they have truly even thought about it let alone bring flowers if they didn't care the slightest bit? Do you know what any of us would give to have our families back? To be able to be with them again? And yet here you are wasting this chance away like nothing's changed! Think about this I beg of you Bella." Ada pleaded in defense. My composer snapped at her usage of that name again.

"Don't ever call me that again! We've been through this, its Marie!" I yelled at her.

She was ripping that hole open even wider now. She was telling me all the things that I had long fought against. All these years it was so much easier to believe that they didn't care that they never would, it made the pain more manageable. But at this very moment all the walls that I had built to protect myself were beginning to crumble as the truth was finally spoken.

"No. Your name isn't Marie anymore. Marie worked for the Volturi, and they are no more now. Its time you take back your real name. We aren't going to call you Marie anymore, we've already discussed this." Her words were very stern in this final decision that they had made together as coven.

I looked around at my coven members slowly one by one staring into their eyes. Eve's eyes were gentle yet unwavering. Nina's were cheery and yet somehow still harsh. Scarlett's gaze was firm and 

comforting at the same time. They didn't flinch away even the slightest bit. They were truly going to force me back into the arms of the Cullen's. But more importantly they had already decided this for me before we had even gotten here.

"No I can't. He doesn't want me, he never wanted me. It would be too hard to see him, to see any of them. I'm a ..." my voice faded off into nothingness as I couldn't finish my sentence. 

Just as Ada was about to open her mouth again the wind switched direction and sent seven different scents into my face all at once. Instantly I whipped my head around to look in the direction that these scents wafted from. It came from the forest as predicted. I guess my thoughts about them hiding in the woods weren't too farfetched now. But as soon as I realized this I froze in a wave of panic.

They were here. They had heard everything I had just said! But more importantly he knew who I was now. My sorrow feel quickly and faded into hatred. He was watching this whole time, just spying on us! 

"Come out now! I know you're there." I yelled infuriated. I heard a slight rustling noise as feet began to move toward us. All my sisters looked with me as shapes began to emerge from the dark forest. 

Finally they all stepped into view. He was at their lead with his auburn hair blowing furiously in the wind. I felt safe in myself as I looked into his eyes, I could see him but he couldn't see beyond the shade of my sunglasses. I was so grateful for this; at least he couldn't see what had truly become of me. 

His eyes were only for me and all the while they were burning with an emotion that I couldn't register. 

**Okay Guys here it is chapter 13!**

**I know I wont be able to update until after staurday because im going to be spending the night at a friends house Thursday and Friday and I'll be doing some serious partying hehe! So give me some awesome reviews while im gone!Thanks for the reviews for chapter 12******** tell me if I did a good job on this chapter. I have also uploaded links to my inspiration for these characters including their bikes and their house. (note: these pictures are not the exact way these girls look but there really really close)**


	14. Uneven lurches and Dragging lulls

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters in twilight; they are all courtesy of Stephanie Meyer. Eve, Ada, Nina, and Scarlett all belong to yours truly. I give my thanks to all those of you that have reviewed, finally I'm getting some awesome reviews. Keep it up!!**

Chapter 14: uneven lurches and dragging lulls

BPOV:

Time seemed to pass in strange uneven lurches and dragging lulls as he stared at me. None of them said anything as their topaz eyes remained glued to my figure. I wasn't flattered one bit by all the shocked stares they were giving me. My nerves were ripping apart into unrecognizable pieces as the silence wore on.

Were they expecting me to say something first? Did they really think I would want to talk to them right now?

Edwards figure seemed frozen in front of me. It was almost like he was fighting against himself at this point.

'_They were the ones that were hiding in the damn bushes spying on you; you don't owe them an explanation!'_ I convinced myself.

My sisters were standing at my side protectively. It was obvious to me that they weren't too happy about them over hearing the conversation we had. I knew that they only wanted the best for me. But you can't fight fate and fate was the one that had me into what I was now and that was something that not even Edward could love.

These girls were my family now. Ten years I have fought with them, laughed with them, lived with them. The Cullen's didn't know me now and an unfamiliar awkward vibe ripped through the space between us.

Enough was enough. Just as I had made up my mind to leave right then Alice spun around towards Edward and stared at him with intense eyes. His eyes began to flicker with dozens of different emotions. Confusion, shock, sadness, anger, and that other emotion that I couldn't come to terms with. I knew what was going on; Alice was talking to him in words that we couldn't hear.

My irritation was growing by the second. Just then I felt wave after wave of tranquil emotions begin to lap at my body. Jasper no doubt, too bad he was wasting his energy on a lost cause.

Time shattered its chains and returned to normal as I broke the silence.

"Jasper" I began "that won't work on me or on any member of my coven so please save it." I snapped. Jaspers eyes widened as I used a tone that he had never heard before. For a brief moment all of the Cullen's alarmed at the unfamiliar harshness of my voice.

Instantly the emotions stopped and the silence returned for a short moment.

"Be… Bella?" he stuttered as doubt filled his velvet voice, It probably took all of his strength just to speak to me now.

For over ten years I haven't heard Edwards voice call my name and now at this very moment I could swear that my heart was pounding up against my ribs.

I locked my eyes onto his as I fully took in his appearance. All these years of trying to remember him and my memories had never done him justice. He was truly the same, and I was nothing like the person I once was. He was still the god he had always been and I was a like the monster that I had never known.

"Weren't you listening Edward? I don't go by Bella anymore; don't make me repeat myself again." My voice almost cracked at the end, so much pain lurked out of that sentence, more than I had anticipated.

Edward's eyes grew even wider if possible as I answered him. His eyes were glazed over in a type of pain that I had never seen before. It looked that if he could be crying he would be on his knees by now in tears.

This left me dumb struck at the fact that I couldn't understand why.

"Oh Bella" he whispered as he took a step forward. Passion was leaking from his mouth as he spoke my name yet again. My cold heart tugged at his words as I found myself wanting to run and embrace him. But instinctively I took a step back at his advance. I didn't want to get hurt again.

Edward's eyes narrowed in misery as he saw me flinch away from him. But seriously what did he expect form me?

"I'm not Bella!" I cried out "Bella was human Edward, I'm Marie; I'm nothing but a monster remember that Edward!" I begged. Everyone even my own coven seemed to flinch away from my pain.

"No, never think that! Never think of yourself as that!" Edward yelled as his eyes darkened in fury. I was truly confused now to why he cared so much.

"What does it matter Edward. I'm truly nothing now. The only thing I will ever be is a monster among every living thing! Human's and Vampires alike!" I yelled back. Silence befell the cemetery before the wind shifted yet again and blew a disgusting stench past my nose.

The Cullen's stiffened as they caught the scent as well. But no one turned around. Edward looked almost as angry as he did stunned. There was no doubt in my mind that he had been so preoccupied by me that he hadn't even heard the thoughts of this new intruder.

Quickly I whipped my head around to face the new creature that carried such this awful scent. In all these years of heightened senses not once had I come across this stench. In a way it almost smelt like a wet dog but amplified a thousand times.

As if on Signal a huge reddish-brown wolf like shape emerged from the forest behind the Cullen's. It was as big as a horse as its height was compared to that of the Cullen's when it walked around them. It didn't even give them a glance as its eyes locked on my position and a fierce growl erupted from its throat. Confusion filled my face as to why it would stroll right past the Edwards family as if they were invisible and stop in front of me and growl like I was the only predator here. Did the Cullen's have a deal or a pact with these creatures? Were they allies?

The thing had to of stood at least seven feet tall as it walked on all fours. This was truly a day for surprises. Not only was I unprepared when I had to confront Edward but now I had to deal with another mythical creature that should only exist in fairytales. A werewolf.

I clamed myself down so I wouldn't break into a panic. This surely was no time for hysterical break downs. I looked to my left and right briefly as I saw that my sisters were stepping up beside me to form a front. At this I couldn't help but smile inwardly.

If anything I had my coven.

**I have a poll up on my profile that is related to the side of bellas powers. I need you guys go vote so I can continue with the story.**

**Okay so this is it chapter 14! I really don't think I did good on this, it felt like I lacked the details of the emotions of this chapter.Im also sorry it was so short but that's only because the next chapter will probably be rather long. Plzz review and tell me what you guys think! I have also uploaded links to my inspiration for these characters including their bikes and their house. (note: these pictures are not the exact way these girls look but there really really close)**


	15. Fading Distance

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters in twilight; they are all courtesy of Stephanie Meyer. Eve, Ada, Nina, and Scarlett all belong to yours truly. I give my thanks to all those of you that have reviewed, finally I'm getting some awesome reviews. Keep it up!!**

Chapter 15: fading distance

BPOV:

The huge wolf was growling furiously showing its sharpest fangs to us. I wasn't intimidated at all by this. Once you lived with the Volturi for ten years it's hard for you to find anything else quite as intimidating.

The Cullen's gazes were shifting between us and the wolf now. Edwards gaze was still locked on me. He really had a staring problem now a day's.

Briefly I heard the fait sound to leaves rustling in the forest behind the wolf. It was so faint that for a second I almost thought I had imagined it but again I was wrong.

Slowly but surely more gigantic wolves began to emerge from the forest to stand beside the solitary one that faced us now. They came in all colors pitch-black, smoky-grey, mahogany-brown, even a light sand color. Together they stood shoulder to shoulder as they lifted their lips into a snarl. There had to be at least a dozen of these things now.

If I thought I was going into a panic last time I was having a mental break down now. Never before had I came face to face with a werewolf, there was no way to know what to expect. In all the time we spent in the Volturi never once were we taught about these wolves besides the quick briefing they gave us. Even then that little lesson only taught us that we were to steer clear of their kind seeing as how they were rash and unpredictable.

Suddenly a sharp growl ripped through the air and broke my line concentration. Quickly I looked over to see Edward had moved his glare to the wolves now and it was his snarl that I had heard. That's when I 

remembered that he could read their thoughts, so something that they were thinking must of upset him.

The only thing that I could think of that would be on their minds would be the thought of killing us, after all we were the new blood suckers in town. But that only opened my mind up to even more questions. Why would Edward care what happened to us. He didn't know my coven and I hadn't seen him since he told me he didn't want me anymore which was a decade ago.

In summary this was all truly confusing to me. So many questions needed to be answered and at this point in time I didn't even know if we would live to see the dim light that tomorrow would bring.

The reddish wolf that looked to be in the lead of the pack took a step in our direction.

Instinct took over and I crouched down in recognition. If this dog was really going to attack me I was going to make sure that I had the upper hand. My coven also spread their legs and crouched beside me to prepare.

That's when Edwards's eyes shot over in my direction again. Panic was obvious in his eyes. That's when I became fed up with the silence and asked the question that I'm sure everyone wanted an answer to.

"What do these wolves want Edward?" I hissed. His eyes became dark with the look of pain again before it cleared and was replaced with a stern look of determination. Briefly he looked at the lead wolf that had advanced on us and in reply the wolf looked back at him. There was another moment of silence before the wolf huffed out a weird growl that sounded something along the lines of a 'yes'. Edward nodded slightly in his way before he turned to me again.

"This is their land and they don't like…you'r… type here. They want you to leave now." His velvet voice was almost a whisper and yet it was loud and clear to us all. I didn't miss the fact he paused as he tried to explain how monsters weren't welcome here but even more nerve wracking than that was the look of sheer torture in his eyes as he said it.

With hearing this I stood from my attack position. I wanted to avoid a fight if all possible. Everyone around me stood their ground. I could feel all their eyes watching my every movement. Behind me I heard Ada growl in my direction.

"No we're not leaving." Ada growled.

"I don't really think we have a choice." I replied.

"Yes we do, stand and face them. The Cullen's are here now talk to them. I won't let you use the pathetic threats of mere dogs as an excuse to run away. We will all fight for you." Her voice was flat but yet again it was stern. All of my sisters nodded their heads together as they agreed with Ada.

At this the wolves started growling and shifting in response. I briefly looked over to my old family. They were all looking at me again. I was beginning to feel like the main attraction at a circus now. Like everyone was just waiting for me to do some phenomenal trick or something.

Just as I was about to speak again the reddish alpha wolf took another step in my direction. This time adrenaline took over and I took a step back.

"I don't think you would want to be doing that Jacob." Edward called to leader.

Im sure at that very moment that my face twisted into one of confusion and shock.

'_Jacob, no he's not here what is Edward talking about?!' _I questioned myself. The last time I had seen Jacob was during the last summer of my human life. I was thinking it was impossible for him to be here as a werewolf, it had to be. But it didn't make any sense for Edward to be lying about this and I had been wrong about everything all day.

The wolf stopped and looked back at Edward in question. Edward only nodded in my direction saying that I was the reason why. The wolf looked back up to me with curiosity in his eyes now.

This was my chance to reconnect to the people I loved . I could make everything better now and maybe be happy_. 'No Bella remember Edward doesn't want you, why do you think he left? These wolves don't want you here either, they're not going to change their minds when they find out it's you. It can never be the way it was. There's a reason you can't be around these people again and that's because you're a monsters who thirst is never quenched; a true monster that can never be loved.' _My better judgment finally kicked in. Yet again my subconscious was right.

No matter what they all said it could never be like it was, I couldn't be around him for any amount of time without my heart shredding open again. That only left one thing for me to do and that was to figure a way out of here without the Cullen's and these wolves following.

Before I could even come up with a plan my entire body began to surge with pain. It was the same pain that I had been feeling earlier but only now it was amplified a hundred fold. My legs buckled under me and I gave way to pain as I collapsed to my knees. As if to stop the pain my arms wrapped tightly around my body as I hunched over.

All around me I heard people calling my name. My coven and the Cullen's were yelling 'Bella!' in the fading distance. I was sure that everyone was surrounding me now. But above all of their voices I heard _his_ voice, Edwards.

At that moment my entire resolve melted and I no longer cared. It didn't matter that he didn't want me it didn't matter that I was a horrible monster, the last ten years didn't matter and I knew that all I would ever want was him. I wanted him to hold me in arms, I wanted to feel like I was safe again that there was nothing wrong in the whole world.

Briefly I felt the comfort of cold arms encircle my shaking figure. I shook my head as I realized it could have been anyone from my coven but I didn't want to be in anyone's arms other than his. As I looked up I was swiftly over come with peace as I saw his topaz eyes looking back at me through his messy auburn hair.

I heard a light set of gasps as my eyes came into view that's when I noticed that my sunglasses had fallen off when I had hunched over. But at this moment I couldn't bring myself to care enough.

"Bella?!" Edward's velvet voice called. Slowly I turned my head down to hide my eyes in shame. I never wanted for him to have to see my eyes again they were disgusting.

The pain was growing but at the same time shrinking to small parts covering my entire body especially my back. All at once just as I thought I was about to burst something exploded from my back and from the rest me all at the same time. The pain wasn't entirely gone but at least it wasn't raging anymore at this point.

I couldn't help but let out a sigh as I found some type of relief. Abruptly I was aware of the scent of blood that was becoming thick in the air around me. I used my last bit of energy to focus on what had happened and looked down at my arms and legs and saw massive cuts bleeding rapidly. I was to stunned from the pain to react to the mutilation of my body but at the same time I was also very aware that the rest of my body was like this.

And so I gave way temptation and leaned closer into Edwards arms. I gripped his shirt tightly as the pain continued at a steady pace. Then everything went dark as I faded away. Before I was completely lost in the dark waters I whispered the only word that made sense to me now.

"Edward"

**Thanks for the votes guys! I hope you like what I've derived from those polls. Leave me lots of reviews so I can know I did well and pleased everyone.**

**Im also sorry it was kind of short but the next chapter will be longer. Plzz review and tell me what you guys think! I have also uploaded links to my inspiration for these characters including their bikes and their house. (note: these pictures are not the exact way these girls look but there really really close)**


	16. My Angel

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters in twilight; they are all courtesy of Stephanie Meyer. Eve, Ada, Nina, and Scarlett all belong to yours truly. I give my thanks to all those of you that have reviewed, finally I'm getting some awesome reviews. Keep it up!!**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys but I've been busy trying to keep my grades up in school seeing as how report cards are getting sent home next week. Plus I'm failing geometry which I know I'll have to take over again next year. But I'll try my best to update as often as I can.**

Chapter 16: My Angel

EPOV:

A monster? Why would she ever think of herself as a monster?

It was true that Bella never did see herself clearly. Those blissful times we spent together I had always told her how she resembled an angel, my angel. And every time I did she would always blush a beautiful shade of crimson and immediately disagree with me. If there was one thing that Bella was then there was no doubt in my mind that it was stubborn.

I was frozen into place as her last words still echoed in my head. _'What does it matter Edward. I'm truly nothing now. The only thing I will ever be is a monster among every living thing! Human's and Vampires alike!' _Her heart was crumbling as she said those words and I didn't need jasper there to tell me that. The pain was evident in her beautiful voice and an angel should never be in pain.

I was frozen in place. I couldn't bring my body to move towards her, I was too scared that in doing so I would break her or cause her even pain. That's the last thing I ever wanted was for Bella to be in pain. But I could see now that all my leaving did was tear her apart, she had suffered more than I could of ever hoped to imagine one being could take.

The story she told us at the club that night in Seattle replayed time after time in my mind like a home movie that wouldn't shut off.

Slowly I recalled all that she had told us that night of the last ten years of her life. In reality that hadn't been the ten years of life of a girl named Marie but the actual firsthand account of Bella's life from no one other than Bella herself. My heart was ripping itself apart as I applied everything in that story to Bella.

She had been the one that had endured five years of beatings, beatings that were enough to injure a vampire. She was the one that was forced to drink the blood like liquids in vampire's bodies. She had suffered so much; all of her pain was caused by me. I was the one that had destroyed her.

If this body would let me I would be on my knees crying. There was nothing worse than knowing you caused pain to the one thing you loved with all you heart.

All I wanted to do now was embrace her, to make her feel safe. To beg and plead for her to take me back. I wanted to kiss every inch of her and help her wounds heal. Never again did I want to be separated from my Bella. But I think most of all I wanted her to forgive me. Although I didn't deserve her forgiveness or her for that matter I wanted it all, I wanted her so badly.

Finally I made up my mind that I would do anything and everything to get Bella back. Nothing would get in my way.

Before I could make any sort of move a fowl stench wafted past me. It was a wet dog smell but amplified over and over. Then the thoughts of wolves hit me. All of them focused on one main goal: Destroying this new coven. I didn't bother to read the rest of their thoughts as fear took over me.

Never again did I want Bella to suffer.

Just as I was going to place myself protectively in front of Bella the werewolves began to emerge from the forest. The first to come was a reddish-brown wolf, it walked right past us as if never existed and began to bear its fangs at Bella's coven.

Giving a mental order the lead wolf ordered the others from the forest to his side. They all obeyed and came out of the darkness and into the pale moonlight.

I didn't know what to do for a minute. If at all possible I didn't want to make this any worse than it already was, but if they made any type of move on Bella I would take these dogs out first. Of course I didn't want to disappoint Carlisle or the others by breaking the treaty but I knew that they would do anything themselves to keep Bella from harm.

'_Edward if the pack won't back down from this we're going to have to intervene. What are they planning Edward?'_ Carlisle's disembodied voice asked.

'_I hope this doesn't turn into a big fight. Edward were all here for you and we won't let anything happen to Bella.'_ Esme's sweet voice called. Never once did her motherly instincts fail in protecting her children, and Bella had become her own the day that she laid eyes on her.

'_If they try anything then well be the first to stop them.'_ Emmett growled. Bella had always been like a little sister to him and he would destroy anything that posed a threat to her.

'_I won't let them do anything to Bella, Edward.'_ Alice hissed. Now more than ever she wanted to talk to Bella to be with her best friend again and nothing was going to stop her.

'_I can take as many as three and I know that Emmett will be more than willing to take his share.'_ Jasper was always the first to start with tactical plans.

'_They won't be able to lay a paw on her, Edward'_ Rosalie growled in confidence. Her actions shocked me more and more as she wanted to prove her loyalty to Bella and make amends.

I smiled inwardly as I nodded just enough so that my family could see. They were truly a comfort to me and never again would I lack faith in my family. They wanted to protect Bella more than anything now.

Carlisle had made it clear that if these werewolves made it a point to harm Bella then the treaty with the Quileute's was off. Quickly I looked into the lead wolfs head, searching for their exact plan. His mind was riddled with images of what Bella would like after he ripped her limb from limb. He made himself clear that there was no real plan just a seek and destroy mission.

Without thought I let a vicious growl rip through my chest. This beasts thoughts were enough to drive me mad.

Bella looked at me in confusion for a quick second before turning her attention back to the wolf.

Her sunglasses kept me even further from her thoughts. It was even more aggravating that I couldn't look into her eyes and have a clue to know what she was thinking.

Suddenly the wolf took a big step in Bella's direction knocking me out of my daze. Instantly my body tensed as I readied to attack.

I locked my eyes on Bella as I saw her crouch down in response. Without any hesitation her coven followed as they all took an offensive position. They seemed determined not to let anything touch her.

"What do these wolves want Edward?" Bella hissed. I almost cringed away from the venom in her voice as it made my dead heart ache even more. Swiftly I locked it all away and replaced it with the determination. If possible wanted us to all get out of this alive and unscathed.

The wolf turned from glare from Bella onto me now. We both locked eyes at the same time as he communicated through the only thing he could, his thoughts.

'_Cullen, the_ Quileute's_ want these bloodsuckers off our land. They slaughter humans and only cause trouble. Tell them to leave now and we won't kill them. If they refuse then they won't be leaving here alive.'_ His thoughts were harsh and certain. As soon as he was finished I looked away for a moment and then back to Bella.

I quickly tried to rephrase what he had said into a more polite manner.

"This is their land and they don't like…you'r… type here. They want you to leave now." I whispered. No matter how much I didn't want her to leave I didn't want her to stay here and get injured or worse, killed.

Bella's flickered with recognition as she stood from her crouch in silence. All eyes were locked on her to see what action would be taken next.

The girl Ada I think her name was knew immediately what this meant and began to growl in defiance.

"No were not leaving." Her voice was stiff as she spoke against her.

"I don't really think we have a choice." Bella replied softly. I could tell that she was trying to coax Ada along.

"Yes we do, stand and face them. The Cullen's are here now talk to them. I won't let you use the pathetic threats of mere dogs as an excuse to run away. We will all fight for you." Her voice was flat but yet again it was stern. All of her coven sisters nodded their heads together as they agreed.

I was actually grateful to Bella's new coven. They were the ones that were trying to keep Bella here. Truly they wanted nothing more than for Bella to apart of our family again

All together the wolves let out a symphony of growls as Ada mentioned them. Their thoughts were becoming even more and more violent by the second as images of ripping Bella and them all apart flashed through their heads. This time I controlled my rage and brushed off the menacing growl snarl that wanted to rip from my chest.

At hearing the thoughts of his pack the Alpha took another step in Bella's direction. This time Bella took a cautious step back just as I tilted my body just enough to give me a better position but not noticeable enough to the wolves.

"I don't think you would want to be doing that Jacob." I warned him. I had known from the start that this was Jacob but I didn't know for sure how he would react to knowing about Bella so I had kept quite all this time thinking of nothing but her safety. But now as I saw him make another advance on her I decided that maybe their old friendship would save us all a lot of grief.

For a minute Bella a look of utter confusion as she slowly registered what I had just said. Quickly enough she composed herself and put on a cool composer.

Jacob looked at me for a minute in confusion.

'_Why's that?'_ He asked a little irritated at my interruption.

I only nodded in Bella's direction as answer. He turned his massive head to look at Bella with utter curiosity for a moment.

I to joined him as I looked at Bella again. She looked slightly discouraged as she seemed to be sorting something out with herself. It looked as if she was battling on whether to stay or actually talk. Time seemed to almost stand still as she stood there deep in thought.

Abruptly her entire frame began to shake slightly as she fought to stay on her feet. The fight didn't last long until her frail legs gave way and she sunk to her knees in pain.

My breath caught in my throat as I saw her fall. Instantly I was kneeling down in front of her in a panic. Her face was twisted into one of sheer agony as her arms twisted tightly around her small frame to keep in an effort to keep herself together.

"Bella! Bella can you hear? What's wrong? Bella answer me!" I called out franticly. Her only response was the continued shaking of her body and her eyes squeezed tightly together in misery. I kept my hand out to her sides never touching, to afraid of what would happen if I did.

Instantly everyone was gathered around us calling to Bella, pleading for her to answer, to say what's wrong. Her coven looked panic stricken as they almost broke out into screams. They looked like they wanted to reach out and hold her but were too afraid that it might make things worse.

Nina was grasping onto Scarlett as she called to Bella, her eyes tight with horror. Scarlett stood silent as she held Nina her face was scrunched up in her own pain and fright. Ada was yelling viciously at Bella's side to answer her to her what hurt. Ada's own face was one of agony also as she tried her best to help. Eve was kneeling down at Bella's leaning over to try to get Bella to look at her. She kept her face as calm as possible but you couldn't deny the utter panic that had taken over.

The thoughts of my family were racing with shock and terror also as they watched Bella suffer. Jasper was on the ground griping his chest in misery; his face resembled that of Bella's almost. Alice was kneeled down in front of him holding his head against her pixie stature as she looked on at Bella and called for her. Emmett was holding Rosalie as she began to scream in alarm asking what was going on. Emmett's face that had always held the cool confident look was broken into one of dread. Esme was gripping onto Alice's shoulder in fright as she watched her daughter suffer. Her face looked as if she would be in tears. Carlisle was kneeling down beside me trying to talk to Bella asking her what hurt and what was wrong.

Bella didn't answer at all she just continued to shake as she suffered through it; I don't even think she heard us.

Slowly I leaned in further as I was cautious about putting my arms around her, I didn't want to do anything that would upset her more. That's when I felt something small poke into my leg and as I looked away from her briefly to see what it was I noticed that her sunglasses had fallen off.

Hastily I dropped all of my worries about upsetting her and took her in my arms. I made sure to be very gentle as I wrapped my arms around her shaky figure in an effort to help her. Again I called out to her hopping that she would give me sort of answer.

"Bella, Please Bella answer me. Tell us what's going on." I tried my best to talk in that velvet voice that I knew she liked, hoping it would call her back into reality a little bit.

Instantly her shaking seemed to lose some of its ferocity and she tilted her head up to look at me. When her eyes meet mine I was frozen as I saw the reason why she always wore sunglasses. Her eyes were a deep glistening shade of crimson red, but what shocked me most was the outside of her eyes. The part of the eye that was supposed to be white was dyed the same color red. Was this why she referred to herself as a monster? Although I never liked ruby eyes for Bella it seemed like if possible that I feel in love with her even more.

"Bella?" I asked making sure that she could near me.

All behind me I heard the gasps of my family as they saw Bella's eyes. Quickly she ducked her head back down in silence and shame. This infuriated me; she had no reason to be shameful over her eyes. Did she think we would just turn away from her because of it? She couldn't help how she was; she had no control over happened to her. It was my fault, all of this, everything that was happening was entirely my fault.

Just as I thought it was getting better Bella started to shake again. This time it looked like other places shook more than others. All together four things seemed to happen all at once. First Bella's body shook one last time before cuts ripped randomly across her skin spilling a blood like substance causing my panic levels to rise even further. Second a burst of white exploded from her back which made me worry that her body was self destructing in a way. Then I noticed that the white was connected to her and spread out as it touched the ground obviously not having enough strength. Third I realized that these two figures that hung on Bella's back were actual wings. Huge feathery wings that were so big that they forced Bella's coven to jump back to give them room. Then fourth everyone was frozen in shock, it became deathly silent as every one's eyes were locked on the two divine wings that now draped from Bella's Back.

All I could do was stay frozen on my knees and stare in utter fascination. Every since I had meet Bella she had been my angel, the one that completed me. I could never understand how an angel could love a monster like me. But now I knew. She really was an angel; my Bella was an angel, my angel.

The silence was broken when Bella sighed in relief as the pain seemed to even off. Quickly I ripped my eyes away from her cherub wings to look at down at her. She kept her head down still, shielding herself from my complete gaze as her exhausted figure began to relax in my grip.

Then she did something that I thought wasn't possible. Slowly she gripped onto my shirt and dug herself into my chest to in an attempt to get closer to me. Her body relaxed completely in my arms as she seemed to drift into unconsciousness. I melted at our closeness and relished in the fact that she was finally in my arms.

"Edward" She whispered as she drifted off. Just hearing her call my name was enough to repair my heart and for the first time in almost a decade I felt whole again.

**Finally one of those long chapters you guys have been wanting!! lol**

**Okay guy's here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long again but I was debating on whether or not to put this part of the story in Edwards point of view or not, plus it took me all day to write this. So plzz REVIEW and tell me how I did on this and if this helped clear things up a bit. And note that this is not the end of the story. I have also uploaded links to my inspiration for these characters including their bikes and their house. (note: these pictures are not the exact way these girls look but there really really close)**


	17. Unconditionally and Irrevocably

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters in twilight; they are all courtesy of Stephanie Meyer. Eve, Ada, Nina, and Scarlett all belong to yours truly. I give my thanks to all those of you that have reviewed, finally I'm getting some awesome reviews. Keep it up!!**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys but I've still been busy. I promise to update as much as I can so leave me some good reviews ;)**

Chapter 17: Unconditionally and Irrevocably

BPOV:

In my thoughts I floated endlessly. There was a darkness that surrounded me that kept me there. I couldn't move or speak all I could do was drift in these dark waters.

One would think after becoming a vampire that fainting was beyond belief. For normal vampire that was true which meant everyone except me. There was no denying that I wasn't ordinary when I was human. My constant clumsiness and observant ways got me into more things than I could ever imagine possible. Edward had been one of these things.

As I drifted in the darkness my mind constantly went back to him. No matter how hard I tried I would always end up thinking of Edward. After thousands of trying to think differently I finally caved in and let my thoughts consume me.

I replayed all the memories I had with him over and over again. Relishing in the happiness we had once shared. The complete bliss and love I had felt towards him. Truly I had not moved one inch from the place I had been ten years ago. And I knew no matter how much I wanted to deny it and shove it away that I was still unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

Finally after what seemed like eternity I was released my thoughts in my prison and pushed from the dark waters.

Slowly my consciousness began to fade back in as I regained control of my body.

As my eyes fluttered under my eyelids I found myself more comfortable than usual and yet I was lying at an odd angle. I could tell I was in a huge soft cushiony bed. This confused me at first because I knew that I wasn't in my bed but what confused me more was what was under me as a feathery touch brushed against my back.

All together the memories of what just happened flooded back into my awareness. Abruptly I shot up from my place on the bed to a sitting position. Instantly I cringed as pain exploded throughout my body. Instinctively my arm wrapped around my midsection in an attempt to steady myself.

Confusingly my fingers brushed up against the soft padding of bandages that covered my entire torso then I reached up to my arms and found they also had bandages around them. Opening my eyes to look down I saw blood had left soft crimson splotches on the tight bandages that covered my torso, arms and legs. That's when the scent as faint as it was but still sickening hit me. Blood, my blood? I gave a silent groan inwards as I realized that by vampire standards I was still anything but common as no typical vampire would have bleed.

Then as I flinched again at the fluctuating pain something white fluttered out of the corner of my eye on both sides. Guardedly I looked to my left and then to my right, shock was my basic initial reaction which soon changed to alarm and then to confusion. Disbelieving, I did a double take as I took in the sight that spread out behind me. Very graceful angelic wings eloped from my upper back and spread out to hang off the sides of the massive bed almost touching the floor. I knew my eyes had to be the size of saucers by now.

I actually had wings! Pure white wings that were connected to me! They weren't those phony cheap remakes that were made of cardboard and wire but actual feathered wings made of bone and muscle.

Where did all of this come from all of sudden? First I get wounded by unknown means, let's face it a vampire getting an injury is a basic impossibility. Then I wake up in the Cullen home, in Edward's room. Oh and let's not forget, to top it all off I have wings now! Fate is cruel mistress sometimes. I must be truly cursed to be some sort of freak show my entire life.

Panic began to fill me as I realized that there had to be something wrong with me to have wounds on top of this. No matter how much I wanted to fit in I could never accomplish it as either a human or a vampire.

Gradually I began to shift my eyes towards my surroundings as the pain settled to a tolerable level. Everything in the room was fuzzy until slowly but surely my vision sharpened back to perfection and the room around me came into perspective.

It took all my strength to hold in the gasp that was forming on my lips as I realized whose room I was in. The back wall that was completely made of glass, the western wall that was covered in shelf after shelf of CDs with the sophisticated sound system in the corner then there was the black leather sofa that contrasted greatly with the soft gold carpeting. I was in _his_ room, Edward's room. The one house the one place I never thought I would be in again.

My heart gave a silent leap that was soon crushed when I also remembered why I never thought I would be back here in the first place. But to why I was here confused me to no end. I knew Carlisle was a doctor but I highly doubt that there was anything that he could do for me; after all he was a human doctor. I was grasping for any excuse that I could use, anything that would save me from my false hope being crushed.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't come up with anything. Then it hit me, when I had fallen to my knees in the cemetery Edward had been there for me. He didn't push me away like I thought he would have but he let me hold onto him and he embraced me in his arms. Did that mean that he wanted me back? That now that I was a vampire that I was good enough and he wouldn't have to pretend to be human anymore? And that pain that erupted from my body and back was that where I got these cuts from and when these wings appeared? Why did I have wings in the first place? Why didn't these materialize sooner than this after all I have been like this for a good decade now? In truth none of this made sense at all.

Thousands of questions buzzed in my head as I tried to sort out my chaotic thoughts. Just then the door to Edward's room opened cautiously and Carlisle stepped in as he meet my bemused gaze.

With care Carlisle made his way over to me, his eyes scanning the scene before him. I could tell that he was just as confused as I was and knew he must have been responsible for the bandages.

I took in his appearance as he walked over. In these past years he had not changed at all, he was still the same perfect doctor that I had known as a human. He was the man that gave new life to the only man i will ever love. All in all he was no different and again I was this monster that was nothing like it used be.

As he came to stand a few feet from the bedside he stopped and began to examine my wounds slowly clearly taking in their current state to assess how much needed to be done about them. And then his eyes drifted to the thing I knew would stand out. My wings. I wanted to hide them away so badly but no matter how hard I wished for them to disappear they didn't.

I knew that if I wanted to find out what was going on and get any better that I needed to be as passive about this as possible. So I looked up directly into his topaz eyes and gave him the first warm hearted smile in over a decade, conveying that it was okay for him to continue. Carlisle was a father figure to me and I had no reason to have any doubt in him what so ever.

I never had anything against Carlisle and was grateful that he was so respectful towards my feelings and that he didn't want to upset me but right now I needed to know what was happening to me. Carlisle replied with a small smile of his own and he gracefully closed the gap in between us as he began to examine the cuts.

**Okay guy's here's the next chapter it's kind of short but no worries. Sorry it took so long again but I was having some serious problems writing this chapter. So plzz REVIEW and tell me how I did on this and if this helped clear things up a bit. And note that this is not the end of the story. I have also uploaded links to my inspiration for these characters including their bikes and their house. (note: these pictures are not the exact way these girls look but there really really close)**


	18. Bloody Past

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters in twilight; they are all courtesy of Stephanie Meyer. Eve, Ada, Nina, and Scarlett all belong to yours truly. I give my thanks to all those of you that have reviewed, finally I'm getting some awesome reviews. Keep it up!!**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys but I've still been busy. I promise to update as much as I can so leave me some good reviews ;)**

Chapter 18:Bloody Past

BPOV:

It took quite a while for Carlisle to examine all of my cuts and change the bandages. Literally 50 of my body had cuts on it. I was disgusted with myself because yet again I was reminded of the lives I had took when out of my wounds poured the blood of all my past victims. The sight was enough to sicken me even as a vampire.

Carlisle was very careful with me the entire time of course I didn't expect anything less out of him. He took extra precautions as to not cause me anymore pain and asked me a few questions on it if it hurt if I moved this way or bent that.

Of course I lied to him thankful that I was a much better liar than I used to be. I continued to tell him that I was in no pain at all and that this just had to of been some sort of freak accident or something. After all I was the most danger prone creature on the planet. But I could tell that he wasn't buying it.

Carlisle finally finished bandaging me and sat at the end of the bed glaring at the golden carpeting. He let out a final sigh as he began to speak again.

"Bella please I'm a doctor I need to know if you in any real pain at all. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." His voice was gentle as he tried his best to coax the truth out of me without pushing me over the edge.

Silence engulfed the room as I stared out the wall of windows. I really didn't know what to say. If I told him the amount of pain I was in he wouldn't let me leave and would probably have the other Cullen's gang up on me to restrain me if I tried to leave. This raised even more questions. Where was my coven? I couldn't hear anyone in the house besides us and if they were here then why wouldn't they be here with me? At a time like his I knew that they must have a good reason to be absent but I couldn't help but wondering what that could be.

Then everything clicked together. My coven was trying to reunite me with the Cullen's and would do anything to achieve that. Plus there was no obvious reason for them to be missing at the same time that the rest of the Cullen's were missing to. So that could only leave one thing. My coven was together with the Cullen's alone discussing me.

My eyes physically widened at the shock of it. I knew what they were doing together. My coven had gone against my wishes.

Years ago while we were still in the Volturi I made it clear to Nina that she wasn't to use her powers on any of us in the coven. Her power to project memories weren't needed amongst her coven. All of us had agreed that memories were better left in the past, besides we had all shared our stories with each other so there was never a real need. So I had Nina swear to me that she wouldn't use her powers to project any of our memories to anyone including each other. She happily agreed and the subject was dropped.

But now that we were free and they thought it in my best interest for me to be with the Cullen's again I immediately knew what Nina and the rest of them had done. I knew all of the Cullen's would be curious about me and want to know what had happened in these last ten years but above all I knew that Nina would be the one to volunteer herself to answer all those questions knowing good and well that I wouldn't tell them about anything in detail.

Even though I knew that they were just trying to help me I could feel my anger rising. How could I ever look into any of their faces again once they had learned my bloody past? I loathed myself more than ever now but even more so Nina had gone against my wishes and broke a promise in doing so.

My stress level being at an all time high my body began to react. The pain intensified and I couldn't help but wince at the new tenderness of my body. I had to find out what was causing this and make it stop; anymore pain and I would go ballistic.

"Bella? Bella?" Carlisle called out to me in slight alarm.

Instantly my trance broke and I looked back into his golden eyes. I must have been thing to myself longer than I thought. That's when I remembered the last question he had asked me and realized I never answered him.

"The pain has gotten worse" he replied in concern "I don't know what's causing any of this" his voice was very formal and polite like any doctors but there was no missing the pain in it as well.

"I'm sorry Carlisle I was just thinking where are the others?" I asked changing the subject. He looked to me with a calm expression knowing that I knew. Before he could give me an answer the distinctive noise of the front door opening was heard and ten pairs of silent footsteps entered the Victorian house.

The Cullen's were back with Nina and the others. That meant it was time for me to confront my coven about what they had done.

Without giving a second glance to Carlisle I rose from the bed slowly fighting off the painful protests of my body and began to walk to the door.

Behind me I could hear the faint noise of Carlisle rising from the bed and following.

"Bella please you're not in any condition to be moving around a lot." Carlisle called just as I had stepped out of the doorway and into the hall towards the stairs. Just as I had reached the first flight of stairs I saw all of them standing together on at the bottom of the stairs I was just about to descend.

I meet all of their eyes at once and altogether most of their breaths got caught in their throats. There I stood at the top of the stairs with Carlisle right behind me looking down on my old family and my most trusted coven. There were no sunglasses to shield them from the horror of the entirety of my crimson eyes. I knew that they could see the pain and anger that raged within them, there was no hiding it.

Carefully I looked over all the faces that lay bellow me. Esme, Roaslie, and Alice's faces were low and I could tell that they were very sympathetic at the moment and all their eyes conveyed pain, guilt and anguish. Jasper and Emmett were looking at me with caring eyes as their faces were also low and had slight frowns etched into their marble skin. Jasper was trying his hardest to send out wave after wave of calming emotions but none of it had an effect on me now.

Then there in all his glory stood Edward and his face broke the very core of my being. His topaz pools were dark with regret and shock. And his perfect face was twisted into a raging anguish as his smooth lips formed a hard line against his pale skin. It pained me to see my sister, brother and mother figures look at me with such pity and agony, I didn't want their pity and I didn't want them to feel bad just because of the past. But most of all I had never wanted Edward to know and no here we stood with Edward looking at me with a face that made my own level of pain increase to a whole new level.

Quickly I turned away from his agonized face and looked at the faces of the members of my coven. Nina, Eve, Ada and Scarlett were all looking directly at me with no intentions of turning away. They all kept calm faces as I unleashed my unsettling glare on them. None of them even flinched and looked at me with the up most respect. It was clear to them that they knew what they had done and that it had gone against everything I had ever wanted.

Just as I had forgotten about my newly born wings they perked up from the slacking positions they held and rose to my sides as I continued to push myself. I knew that I couldn't do much to prove to Nina that she and the rest of our coven had done wrong and more importantly my body wouldn't allow it. But that didn't stop me from what I did next.

**Okay guy's here's the next chapter it's kind of short but no worries I hope you all like it! Sorry but I'll be needing a GOOD amount of reviews to motivate me to update the next chapter lol. So plzz REVIEW and tell me how I did on this. And more than likely I won't be able to update again until Sunday at the earliest that is if I get enough reviews lol who knows if I get enough I may be able to update sooner!**

**I have also uploaded links to my inspiration for these characters including their bikes and their house. (note: these pictures are not the exact way these girls look but there really really close)**


	19. Wake

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters in twilight; they are all courtesy of Stephanie Meyer. Eve, Ada, Nina, and Scarlett all belong to yours truly. I give my thanks to all those of you that have reviewed, finally I'm getting some awesome reviews. Keep it up!!**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys but I've been sick lately. I promise to update as much as I can so leave me some good reviews ;)**

Chapter 19: Wake

I was just a flash of wind as I flew down the steps and stopped at Nina's side. Before she could even move to look at me roots uplifted from the polished wooden floors and snared around her ankles working its way up to her wrists and finally her neck. I stared out into nothingness during the five seconds it took for Nina to be caught.

Slowly I turned my head to face Nina as I tried to ignore the blaring pain that filled every inch of my body. Her posture was completely relaxed in the vines that held her, knowing good and well that she couldn't escape from them even if she tried. As I looked into her eyes I saw a mixture of emotions play across her paper thin skin. Shock, regret, anger, and even though I only saw it for a second I could of swore I saw relief.

As the silence wore on between us I felt the Cullen's eyes burning holes into the back of my head. Quickly I gave a glance over my shoulder, sparing them a quick look. They were standing a few yards back giving me enough room with the new extensions that had adorned my back, staring at me with widened eyes. Each face held the same emotions and looks as the last. They were clearly shocked at my power and speed and the fact that I had used them against one of my own had caught them off guard. But yet again Edwards face was completely different from theirs. He was looking onto me with a look of utter astonishment. His topaz pools were drowning me in pain as I began to reminisce.

The years I had spent as the Volturi's dog had not only taught me about survival and fighting but also how to read a person's emotions and reactions through their facial expressions. This talent came in handy if you're in a tight situation and are outnumbered against opponents and don't have time to follow each of their movements.

Hastily I turned away from Edward again as I realized I was staring. _After all this time could I still lose myself in his eyes? None of it matters he doesn't care, he walked away from you! But why? Why does he look at me such emotions? Nothing makes sense anymore._ I shook off my distracting thoughts about him and turned my head back around to confront Nina.

Her eyes locked with my own as I began to speak in a deadly voice.

"Nina what have you done." It wasn't a question it was a statement of fact. Silence echoed around the room as everyone waited for me to continue.

"They were never supposed to know. It was nothing more than insignificant memories and still you felt the need to do this without my consent."

Nina didn't answer me as I looked down briefly letting my bangs cast shadows onto my eyes. When the silence bore on I looked back up to her asking for an answer. Her eyes adjusted to me once she realized that it was her turn to speak.

"Bella I'm sorry but it had to be done. I knew the consequences of it and I did it anyway. But can you honestly tell me that they would have found out any differently; it was for the better while you were resting." She replied her voice smooth as silk as she spoke in all truthfulness.

I studied her carefully for a moment as I thought. "They had to know." She interrupted, seeing my line thought. "You don't think that you could of kept it from them do you?" she asked her anger rising. I didn't answer. Of course I knew that she could tell already what my answer would be.

"It wouldn't of have been a problem, I wasn't planning on staying here much longer actually." I replied in an uninterested voice ignoring the blaze that that had set fire in her eyes. Edward caught an unnecessary breath in his throat as I spoke.

"WHY?!" Nina yelled in a fury "What reason do you have to run away from here anymore? This is your home, you were the one to suggest coming here and now you want to run? Just when you get a chance 

to get that resolve you had so wished for?" Her pleas began to fade from screams into silent labored whispers.

Looking into Nina's eyes I saw how set in her ways she truly was. At first I wasn't convinced that they knew what they were doing by dragging the Cullen's into this, but now it was clear that they had never intended me to leave without my resolve. They had thought it for the best if I came to terms with my lost love and returned to the family with a smile and move on.

Sighing heavily I broke the tension that lingered heavily in the air. _Why couldn't they just leave this be?_ There was never a reason for them to be involved in this; I had never asked them to follow me in my pursuit. And yet here they stood in front of me pushing me to confront the one thing I had longed for all these years and yet never had the courage to do. Even now I wasn't convinced I was ready for a resolve or if I even wanted it really.

No matter all the pain the memories of Edward and I caused me and how deep they cut into me, I still wanted nothing more than to hold onto them. They were some of the final moments of my human life that had made me truly happy that in time given me a reason to live. _Could I really just let them go and pretend that I felt different now? That I was happy with letting it all go?_ When in reality I wanted to go back to those happier times and relive them again and again. To relish in the feeling of Edwards cold hand caressing my cheek softly and his stone lips crushing into mine. To actually feel real love again.

"Tell me! Tell me why you want to run?!" Nina's small voice cracked as she screamed again pulling me from my thoughts. She had begun to thrash her limbs against the hold of the roots in a feeble attempt to free herself. Her strength was nothing compared to the experience I had with the added strength of power I held over this element.

"I don't want to forget, I don't want to move on." My voice barely came out as a whisper now "My human memories have faded some but all of the time I had spent in Forks has remained crystal clear. I'm content with the way I am and knowing that things will never change." I finished, my voice rising sternly but with sadness too knowing that I would not wavier in the decision I had made.

Nina's struggles stopped all together as she looked at me with widened eyes. Her red eyes examining me thoroughly as she looked for even a hint of falseness in my face. Finding none her face cringed as her eyes narrowed and she began to dry sob.

"Don't you understand Bella? Your family is here now they love you! All of them! Even Edw..." "STOP IT" I shrieked cutting her off. The pain rippling through me now was unbearable as I began to see spots in my vision. I didn't want her say that now. _How could she lie to me like this just to try to keep me here? _"Don't tell me something like that. I know when I'm not wanted and there is no doubt in my mind that those feelings are one sided." My wounded voice echoed.

"No Bella you have to know that I never …" "I said to stop it" I interrupted Edward this time. "Don't lie to me for my sake."

All my energy was drained at this point and I no longer held enough will power to keep Nina restrained. Slowly the roots reversed their growth and sunk back into the floor as if they had never been there to begin with, leaving Nina standing awkwardly on two feet.

Very suddenly I became light headed and dizzy. My wings once again slackened back to a low position as I became very weak. Quickly I wrapped an arm around my torso to try and steady myself from the pain.

This sent everyone into an alarm. Edward was at my side in an instant. His arms hung hesitantly in the air waiting to catch me, his eyes and words pleading me to tell him what was wrong. Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's were behind him yelling; asking me not to push myself anymore and strain my body. Of course my own coven's voices could be heard in the background too as they begged me to stop and sit down or rest for minute. Still all of their voices were a whispered blur against the backdrop of Edward's velvet tone.

Inwardly I cursed myself again for allowing myself to become transfixed in him. But even now as the pain pulsed through my body like blood I couldn't bring myself to think any different. Surely I was only hurting myself more as the thoughts of how I longed for him so bad ripped apart my heart completely.

Swiftly I pushed passed it all and began to walk back towards the stairs. Then everything became light and wistful as I blacked out with only the knowledge that I was falling forward to meet the floor before 

two granite arms caught me. Knowing that there was a good chance I might not wake to this world again.

**Okay guy's here's the next chapter it's sorry it took so long again, I hope you can over look some small grammar mistakes that might exsist. But I'll be wanting a GOOD amount of reviews to motivate me to update the next chapter lol because im still super busy belive it or not. So plzz REVIEW and tell me how I did. And the more reviews I get the faster ill update ******

**I have also uploaded links to my inspiration for these characters including their bikes and their house. (note: these pictures are not the exact way these girls look but there really really close)**


	20. Numb

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters in twilight; they are all courtesy of Stephanie Meyer. Eve, Ada, Nina, and Scarlett all belong to yours truly. I give my thanks to all those of you that have reviewed, finally I'm getting some awesome reviews. Keep it up!!**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while again but I've still been sick lately. I promise to update as much as I can so leave me some good reviews cuz i wont update again till i get at least 30 reviews ;)**

Chapter 20: Numb

BPOV:

Here I was yet again drifting in darkness. Numb to everything around me. This was really becoming a bad habit for me now.

Even in the darkness I could still feel the lingering pain that simmered in my veins. It seemed as if not even one of my blackout episodes could save me now.

Very distantly I was aware that I was in someone's arms and a voice was whispering quietly to me. Instantly recognition shot through me as I realized it was Edwards silkily voice calling out to me.

Even more confusion washed over me as I continued to ask myself and ponder his reasons for being so close to me. He had no bond to me now so why would he go out of his way why like this and try so hard to comfort me. Again I was left with the same conclusion as last time, that none of this made any sense.

Of course I knew two options that could explain all this and why he would be doing this. The of which was a reason that was far from existence, a cruel dream that I had conjured up yet again to torture myself with. This was the obscured possibility that Edward may still have loved me or that maybe now I was enough as his equal. The one possibility that gave me so much hope and still had the strength to send a crushing blow to my chest. Then there was option two which was probably the most sensible and explained his strange behavior and sudden undying concern for me. Sadly that was Guilt, that Edward 

felt guilty for being the cause of my untimely death and that he was doing all of this in an effort to make up for it; to give himself some type of peace with it all.

No matter how much I opted for the first I knew that deep down it could be nothing more that the lagging guilt that was pushing him towards me now.

Anger began to boil up in me as Edwards voice grew louder and more urgent in my thoughts. His voice was becoming panicked as I remained silent and motionless in his arms.

He had never cared about the effects of his leaving would do to me before. Why would his guilt way him down so much now after he had finally found out what had actually happened. I didn't need him to feel guilty for me; not about this. This was my life; I have been living this way for the better of ten years and his feeling guilty would serve no purpose in changing what had happened.

My resolve suddenly filled every inch and crevice of my thoughts allowing me to think of nothing else. His guilt, I had to put his guilt to rest if he was to move. He was the one I had to make sure that moved on not me. Edward had become the center of my entire universe in that short year I had spent with him. Now I knew that moving on and letting go were complete impossibilities for me and that my purpose my motivation now was his happiness. Everything was nothing compared to him, I wanted him to be happy no matter what happened to me and that was my resolve.

Forcefully I began to fight my way towards his voice. Letting the nothingness rip and tear against me as I surfaced weakly into conciseness. Slowly I pried my eyes open and began to shake as the numbness faded and I regained control once again.

Edward cried my name in relief as he saw me coming to. His arms tightened around my shoulders and waist as he buried me in his stone chest.

At first my thoughts were incoherent. Waking in the arms of my most dreamt of place left me disorientated for a few moments as I cleared my tangled thoughts. After a few moments I came to my senses as thoughts of Edward's happiness flooded back into my mind. If nothing I had to make sure that he was happy and that alone would be enough for me.

Feebly I comprehended the fact that he had buried his head into my hair like he had done all those years ago in an effort to comfort himself. His body was shaking with silent sobs as his body lacked the ability to produce tears.

Swiftly I took notice to my surroundings. We were of course in Edward's room alone. The moon was beginning to set as dawn approached which casted a faint blue glow around his room. Then there was me being held in his arms as I laid out in his lap with him seated on his massive king sized bed. That's when I noticed that he had wrapped me in a golden comforter. It was such a small gesture but still the act of him thinking this way; thinking that I was still human and needed to be kept warm made the hole in my chest rip again.

Hesitantly I pulled my weakened arms up from the comforter to cup his face and pulled his head up to look at me. Never in had I seen his eyes glazed over in so much pain. His topaz pools were over flowing in misery and guilt. A guilt that I had to put to rest while I had the chance.

"Tell me Edward." My voice cracked as I began "Why do you do this, why do you hold me and try to comfort me after all these years." I asked locking his eyes in my blood stained gaze.

His face flickered with comprehension as he realized what I was referring to. I didn't think it possible but his eyes deepened with a wave of grief that seemed to consume him. Tentatively he opened his mouth to answer but then closed his marble lips as he continued to think.

Silence had just settled in the room as he opened his perfect lips again to answer.

"Bella I'm so sorry that… that any of this happened to you…you were suppose to be happy and..." His voice was wracked with so much guilt that it made my dead heart lurch forward in my chest. "Edward this has to stop now. You can't let this…guilt rule your life. You can't take responsibility for the things that have happened to me while you were gone." I interrupted him before he could continue knowing that he was going to try and shoulder the blame for everything. I had to set him free.

"Isabella Marie Swan" he whispered as his expression turned to that of almost anger. "Do you think that I'm only here right now _because I feel guilty?_"

I knew that there was blank comprehension on my face. Quickly I recovered and spoke.

"It's not your fault" I whispered looking deep into his beautiful eyes.

"Bella, you have no idea." he said, voice soft, eyes fierce. "Every misfortune that had plagued has been my fault." He stared at me dubiously for a long moment as he examined my reaction.

My head was swimming as I searched for an appropriate way to respond. "I'm…Confused"

He continued as he stared deep into my eyes with his sincere, earnest gaze. "I'm a good liar, Bella, I have to be."

Instantly I froze as the fault line in my chest rippled.

Edward began to shake my shoulder gently, trying to loosen my rigid pose while also trying not to hurt me.

"Let me finish! I'm a good liar, but still for you to belive me so quickly." He winced "That was… excruciating"

Finally I began to unfreeze as I spoke words I had long forbidden myself to remember.

"When we were in the forest and you were saying goodbye…" Wincing I Stopped half sentence as I tried to stop the pain of those memories from returning.

"You weren't going to let go," he whispered. "I could see that. I didn't want to do it-it felt like it would kill me to do it-but I knew that if you I couldn't convince you that I didn't love you anymore, it would just 

take that much longer to get on with your life. I hoped that if you thought I'd moved on, so would you. But my choice only caused you so much more pain." His voice was harsh and yet soft "So much more pain than I could have ever imagined." He finished.

What he was saying was beyond me, his words had to of been a dream a trick. Somehow I must still have been unconscious because there was no way in hell that I was actually hearing what he was saying.

"A clean break." I whispered as I began to understand.

"Exactly. But I would have never imagined that it would be so easy to do! I thought it would be next to impossible-that you be so sure of the truth that I would have to lie through my teeth for hours to even plant the seed of doubt in your head. I lied, and I'm so sorry-sorry because I hurt you then, sorry because it has hurt you even up until now. Sorry that I couldn't protect you. I lied to save you, and I didn't work. I'm sorry."

"but how could you belive me? After all the thousands of times I've told you I love you, how could you let one word break your faith in me?"

I couldn't answer him. I was too shocked. So I just stared up into his eyes with a bank wide eyed expression on my face, like a deer caught in headlights.

"I could see it in your eyes, that you honestly believed that I didn't want you anymore. The most absurd, ridiculous concept-as if there were any way that I couldn't exist without needing you!"

Still I could answer him. His words were incomprehensible because they were impossible.

"Bella" he sighed. "Really what are you thinking, tell me before I go mad" Edward pleaded.

This snapped me back into reality and the only thing I could do was question him now. True these were the words I had so longed to hear from him but after all this was my life now. I had lived ten years believing his words and now he had negated all of them.

"This can't be true." I replied in disbelief. "I'm not enough for you. You can have so much more and yet you want me. This can't be you deserve so much more." My eyes felt as if they were welling up in tears which was another impossibility.

"You don't belive me." He whispered his face paler than usual. "Why can't you belive the lie, but not the truth?"

"It never made sense for you to love me," I explained, my voice breaking twice. "I always knew that."

His eyes narrowed, his jaw tightened.

"How can you honestly belive that. You are more than I could have ever asked for. It rips me apart to see what I've done to you the pain that I've caused. It's a small excuse for what I've done but I love you. That love is the only thing that has kept me alive all these years." He paused, his eyes glazing over with sorrow. "And when I found out that you had…passed." Again he hesitated. "Immediately I had made up my mind to follow you. Truly I can't exist without you."

My eyes narrowed in an attempt to stop the invisible tears from spilling over. What he was saying was just couldn't be real. I was waiting for me to wake from this twisted dream, any second now I was going to wake up to a heart wrenching pain. But the fact of the matter was that I couldn't dream anymore. This was real; he was right here holding me in his arms proclaiming his undying love for me.

**Okay guy's here's the 20****th**** chapter!! NOT THE END!! I know, I know I took out some stuff from New Moon but I thought it would help relate to the actual Twilight better. Sorry it took so long again, I hope you can over look some small grammar mistakes that might exist. But I'll be wanting a GOOD amount of reviews to motivate me to update the next chapter lol because im still super busy belive it or not. So plzz REVIEW and tell me how I did. And the more reviews I get the faster ill update ******

**I have uploaded links to my inspiration for these characters including their bikes and their house. (note: these pictures are not the exact way these girls look but there really really close)**


	21. Thank you

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters in twilight; they are all courtesy of Stephanie Meyer. Eve, Ada, Nina, and Scarlett all belong to yours truly. I give my thanks to all those of you that have reviewed, BUT I still need more awesome reviews. Keep it up because I won't update without more reviews!!**

Chapter 21: Thank you

BPOV:

"Bella" he sighed. "Really what are you thinking?!" He shook me again gently. Finally I snapped out of it and gazed up into his eyes. The eyes that had always dazzled me when I was human.

As I looked into them once again I became lost; totally immersed in him. Quickly I brought myself to my senses and knew that if I could have flushed I would be doing exactly that.

Time had changed me in many ways but it had no toll on the effects that Edward could have on me. And so I leaned into him. Breathing in his delicious scent that was even more alluring then when I was human.

As I slowly became aware of the things around me again I felt a pain searing in the background. Absently I must have pushed it back as I became focused on Edward. IT was the same pain that I had been suffering from for weeks now, that I was sure of. I rejected the drained feeling that threatened to consume me. I didn't want to be drawn back into the miserable pain so I tried to focus intently on the god before me; speaking to him the only thing I could think of.

"This must be a dream even though that's far from reality now so that means I must be dead." Edward winced slightly at the casual tone in my voice as his iron hands gripped me securely to him.

"You're impossible Bella." He whispered leaning down to my ear. "You're not dead. I'm here, and I love you. I _have_ always loved you, and I _will_ always love you. I was seeing your face in my mind everywhere I 

went, every second that we were apart. It the very blackest kind of blasphemy when I told you I didn't want you.

I shook my head while it was buried in his chest as I tried in vain to stop myself from believing him. But the fact was I couldn't help myself and I all I could do now was bury my head deeper in his marble chest.

"You don't believe me." He retorted his face paler than usual. "Why can you believe the lie and not the truth?"

"It never made sense for you to love me," I explained "I always knew that."

I could feel him stiffen as he focused intently on me, I could feel his gaze piercing me. Suddenly I felt him run his long stone fingers along the exposed side of my cheek tenderly then run down to catch my chin in his hand, his fingers forming an inescapable snare. Slowly he pulled and tilted my face so I could look at him.

His eyes were burning fiercely and his jaw was tightened. "I'll prove you're awake," He promised.

"Please don't." I whispered. Abruptly his face stopped just half an inch from mine. "Why not?" He demanded, his cold luscious breath fluttered along my face.

"Because this isn't real, it's just a sick dream nothing more." He pulled back an inch to stare at my face.

"These last few weeks when you walked around pretending to not know and living under a false name you were so hesitant around me. Even last night in the cemetery when I reached out to catch you, you were in so much pain, you were so cautious and yet still the same. Have I hurt you too much? Am I too late?" He whispered.

Without warning a smile broke out across my face, as if he could do anything that could stop me from loving him. This man was utterly ridiculous and yet everything I wanted. His brow wrinkled in confusion at my sudden change.

"There is no amount of pain you could put me through to stop me from loving you. The way I feel about you will never change!" I shouted without warning.

Steadily his face softened as my words sunk in. "That's all I needed to hear."

His lips were on mine in an instant, and I couldn't fight him. Not because I was weak but because I no longer held the will the second our lips met. This kiss was unlike any other than we have ever shared. Now that I was unbreakable there were no boundaries. I couldn't move I couldn't speak all I could do was feel. And so I kissed him back. Our lips moving together in symphony as his tongue glided over my bottom lip pleading for entry. Gladly I accepted and then his tongue was in my mouth, dancing with mine in perfect bliss. His jagged breathing matched mine as now.

Gradually he began to move back onto the bed and shifted me so that I was laying under him with both of us wrapped in the comforter. Not once did our lips part during this time. And during the brief seconds that his lips were free, he whispered my name.

When we were both gasping for unneeded air he pulled away, only to lay his head on my chest like he used to do when I was human, wrapping his arms around me securely. We lay there silent for a while. He seeming to hear my dead heart beats silent pulses and me trying to comprehend the entire fact that he had only left _me_ for _me_.

Slowly I began to thread my hands through his hair as we lay there contempt in each other's arms. Still I tried to keep that throbbing pain in the back of my mind, away from this all. But soon my heart began to ache again as I realized that this couldn't last forever and sooner or later Edward would come to his senses and see me for what I really was. I don't think I could survive the next time he decided to leave.

He seemed to feel my apprehension lofting in the silence and broke it with a casual tone lifting his head to look at me.

"I'm not leaving you again. I can't ever let you go again, believe me when I tell you this Bella. I love you! I will love and care for you for the rest of eternity and beyond, never doubt that." He paused to see that I was listening and continued seeing my eyes were absorbed with in his. "Please believe me when I tell you all of this Bella. Everything I speak to you comes from my heart a heart that has always rested with you. Damn it don't you see I love you Isabella!" I stopped breathing when he raised his voice as he said those three words that always sent me into frenzy and slowly bit by bit I was truly beginning to believe him. Maybe a monster could find a happy ending after all; perhaps I wasn't damned as I had led myself to believe for so long.

Yet the fact remained still that I was a monster a creature of blood and it was better for him to know this sooner than later.

"Edward you could mean that now but…" I began hesitantly. "When you learn that this is all I'll ever be and nothing more I know you'll come to the obvious conclusion and leave and…" I was caught off suddenly by Edward placing his slender finger over my lips to shush me. His eyes were blazing as he looked at me now, smoldering with an intense emotion.

"Bella you still don't understand." He whispered softly to me. "I was with Nina and the others while you slept that first night, I know everything about _that_. I could never leave you for anything! Nothing as small as that could ever drive me away… but if you wished me away that would be quite fair. I wouldn't contest you decision." Again he yelled those words to me which left me with a blank expression on my face. All of my doubt of him had been completely erased all that was left was the fact that Edward was here and he loved me. That was something I didn't think possible but only in a dream.

Again after her repeated his love for me he had also doubted mine for him, something that I couldn't allow.

"Never Edward." I poke tenderly. "I could never want you anywhere but here, with me. I just believe that after everything you've learned of me you still want me… its shocking." He began to open his mouth to protest but I cut him off. "I know now what your saying is true, the look in your eyes when you said it convinced me of that but the fact that this is all happening is just beyond me. To have my one and only love back after so long is… indescribable thank you." My hand reached out to stroke his carved cheek, brushing it lightly with my finger tips. Relief washed over him and he leaned his face further into my 

hand taking mine in his just as I was about to pull away. Slowly his eyes closed as his velvet voice incased me.

"I never truly left you love. My heart and mind were with you every day. There is no changing the permanent hold you have on me Bella." His words touched me so deep that I thought tears would slip down my cheeks.

"Oh Edward." My voice quivered. But before I could finish my sentence his lips were on mine. Cautiously my forgotten wings spread from the folded position on my back and circled around us. Back grounding our love in white. For minutes we laid there kissing, now that I was his equal breathing was left for the humans. I had never gotten used to the feeling of mouth pressed to mine ten years ago and I don't think I could now. The electricity that flowed between us incredible as our lips moved in precision to one another never once failing to meet the other.

Eventually I had to break off the kiss, desperately needing that o so useful oxygen. This didn't stop Edward. Steadily he trained kisses down my neck and over my collarbone, repeating this in a cycle as I tried in vain to catch my breath.

Without warning pain shot through me like a bolt. My entire mind became clouded as I tried in vain to fight against it. Again I was reminded of the cuts that covered my body as all their images were traced with misery over and over again.

This pain though was sharper than the rest, more pronounced in its purpose. Then realization hit me and I froze under Edwards's stone lips with hovered at my neck. It was hunger and it was unlike any other. No it wasn't for human blood it was calling me to Edward; driving me to feed on vampires once again.

"Bella? What's wrong?" my angel's voice called seeing my abrupt change. Hesitantly I looked into his eyes and inwardly gasped. Topaz, his eyes were more golden than I had ever seen them before which meant he had feed extremely well before tonight. The blood that he had taken in and was now his was calling me.

**Sorry it took so long again!! I hope you can over look some small grammar mistakes that might exsist. BUT I HAVE TO HAVE MORE REVIEWS, I DIDN'T GET MANY LAST CHAPTER! So… I'll be wanting a GOOD amount of reviews to motivate me to update the next chapter lol because im still super busy belive it or not. So plzz REVIEW and tell me how I did. And the more reviews I get the faster ill update ******


	22. Authors NOTE

Authors NOTE

**Authors NOTE**

**Hello Everyone! Sorry this is not a chapter BUT a desperate plea for a beta reader since some of my reviewers have pointed out that I have a tendency to mess up in my writing . So I need some one to be my beta since every time I try to look for one it gives me this crazy error message and kicks me out of the form. Basically if you want the grammar to get any better then plzz help me get a beta reader because I'm a little lost on this part. **

**And I hope to update again within the next couple of days IF I get a beta that is… **

**Thanks for reading my story and reviewing everyone!!**


	23. Not him

**I don't own anything of Twilight, but Eve, Ada, Nina and Scarlett all belong to yours truly.  
**  
**A/N: Thanks for all the offers that I got for betas and for all the reviews!! You guys really came through for me, and I have chosen Angel of Music Play for my beta! This first chapter is checked and perfected by her.**

Chapter 22: Not Him

My thirst could not be quenched and Edward was in a dangerous proximity to me. His smooth, pale neck seemed like paper to me. I could easily see the fresh blood that was flowing through the veins in his neck.

With all of my strength, I fought it. I fought to save him, to save myself. It was useless. The monster in me and the burning thirst had completely taken over me at this point, leaving me with no control over my actions.

Steadily, my body rose to meet Edward, as he was now leaning over me. His face was carved deep with worry and concern. Vaguely, I was aware that he was calling my name, but I was too far gone to answer.

"Edward…" my possessed voice trailed off as I became dazed in the hunger. I was aware that gradually, I was leaning farther into him, past his face to his neck. My slender hands caressed his still neck. Instantly, he relaxed, reveling in my  
touch.

He seemed unaware of my intentions as he rested the side of his face against my cheek. A small noise radiated from his chest that sounded almost like a purr. Suddenly, it hit me: I was dazzling him! Edward was being seduced by the  
monster in me; I was drawing him in!

I wanted to scream out to him, tell him that I couldn't stop; that someone needed to stop me, but my voice was lost in the deep burning sensation at the back of mythroat.

With all my being, I continued to fight, I refused lose to myself. Swiftly, I was able to gain control over myself for a brief amount of time, which allowed me to lean away from him. He wasn't happy with this at all. His cold fingers  
wrapped around my waist and back pulled me back to his body.

Hastily, I put my hands to his chest as I tried to push him away. But, Edward was stronger than me and my will was weakening. "No…" I whispered. This caught his attention and he pulled back enough to look at me with his  
arms wrapped like stone around my body.

His topaz eyes studied mine for a long silent moment. My mind became blank as I looked back at him. Determination was shining brightly in his golden pools. I was left speechless.

"Don't fight it anymore, Bella" he whispered. "I know what you need. That is why I fed so much before I came to you tonight." I must have looked utterly confused because he continued to explain more. "We've talked to your coven. This pain and weakness didn't affect you before you came here Bella. You can't live like us or any other vampire; you have to drink from me." Edward was staring at me with love radiating in his every fiber. My eyes widened at this revelation.

"It's the only way Bella. I have to save you now. You are mine to save and protect and I will gladly do it this time and every time after this. I'll tame your thirst and protect you in the process. Only I can do it now. I do it with my love for you, which will burn wildly until the end of time and beyond." His words made me melt completely, in his arms. Edward truly loved me this much? And it wasn't guilt; it was only pure love and devotion to me? He answered my wordless questions as he pulled me, tight to his body. "I love you and I want this. Don't hurt anymore. I only need you, to be happy, remember that." He whispered, his cool breath brushing my ear.

I half wished that I could give in now, but I couldn't. When we escaped from the Volturi, I made a promise to myself, and the others that I wouldn't do this anymore. Not to anyone; and never, in this lifetime or the next, to the one person that  
always held my heart. Without a second thought, I would plunge myself into darkness to save him, to keep him from harm. It was true, only I could cause him harm now, and that was something that I could never allow.

Edwards grip slackened slightly, when I no longer pushed him away. "No one will hold it against you, love." His silk voice taunted me, now. He was always very convincing, and I almost gave in, but I refused to hurt him. Edward was the center of my existence; my entire universe revolved around him. He came first, and not even I would get in the way of that.

I took this opportunity to save us both, him from me and me from myself. With all my strength, I pushed back from him and sprang from the bed using my abnormal speed. Edward watched with a pained expression as I leaned loosely on the wall for support. My head hung low, as I focused on gaining my control again.

Then, he was in front of me, pulling my head up to look at him. I tried to avert my gaze to the wall as his hand moved to my cheek and began caressing my skin tenderly; silently, begging me to look at him. As much as I wanted to ignore him, it was physically impossible for me. Finally, I looked back into his smoldering eyes. When our eyes locked, Edward pushed me firmly against the wall with his body. His lips crushed mine, burning with a pleading passion.

Slowly, his mouth opened and his tongue spread out over my lips begging for me to do his will. His hands moved, greedily, to my hips and behind my neck, molding us together. And so, I kissed him back, I poured my entire being into this kiss, silently, asking him for forgiveness. As much I didn't want tohis, I honestly, couldn't live like this anymore. I needed relief from the pain, from the hunger, and from myself.

With labored breaths, I pulled my lips from him gasping for air. He took the notion, then, to move to my neck and began kissing the marble skin there. "I'm so, so sorry." I gasped tenderly, in his ear still trying to regain my unneeded breath.

Slowly, I turned my lips to his neck. Cautiously, I placed a small kiss on the underside of his jaw, moving them bit by bit down his silk like throat. Edward gradually lost his focus on me, and pulled his head back panting, as my kiss got deeper. His muscles were moving in spasm under his skin, as he tried in vain to regain his line thought.

I was seducing the Edward Cullen; he was left without as much as a whisper let alone a breath. My instincts began pouring into me just like so many times before. But this time I was determined that even though I needed this I wouldn't hurt him. I just couldn't. Never again, could I live with myself if I did.

My arms wrapped tighter around Edward's body as I embraced his throat in my mouth, trying to pull him as close as possible. In response, his arms that were wrapped around my waist and back squeezed me into his soft chest. He wanted me tohis; he wanted me to feed from him. In my entire life, I had never had someone love me as completely as Edward did; and I never wanted that to change.

Noticing my hesitation, Edward broke the silence between us. "Go on, my love, I'll be fine," He cooed quietly in the dim light.

With those words, I couldn't restrict myself any longer and whispered silently against his skin two words full of self loathing and sorrow. "Forgive me."

Then my lips latched onto the cold skin, under his jaw, pulling my teeth to pierce his marble skin with my cannibal fangs. Briefly, he tensed in my grasp but relaxed immediately, as he took in the sound of me drinking.

Nothing like this had ever happened to me before. I was losing myself in the bliss and thirst. Edward's blood was the most delectable thing to have ever slid down my throat. He tasted like an expensive wine that you couldn't get enough of, that you had to empty the bottle time and time again. Even after feeding off of so many newborns before him I found myself at a loss for control. The taste was so sweet and I was malnourished.

Suddenly, I came to the realization that I couldn't stop. It was physically impossible for me to stop! His blood was calling me and I couldn't convince myself to resist.

**Sorry, I haven't updated in so long! I've been super busy with final exams for school, so that put me on a delay. LOL. I promise to update more, now that I'm out of school. Also, sorry that it's not too long but I'm in the planning stages right now for the next chapter and this is as far as I got. Give me lots and lots of good reviews PLZ!**


	24. My Edward

**  
I don't own anything of twilight, but Eve, Ada, Nina and Scarlett all  
belong  
to yours truly.  
**  
**A/N: Lol I know what you're all thinking 'wow she's updating so  
soon!' But I had so much inspiration by reading some great twilight  
fanfic's on here and I want more and more reviews; so, I figured why not!  
Thanks for the reviews, but I still want more!! Lol. Thanks Angel of Music  
Play for Me for another chapter perfected.**

Chapter 23: My Edward

As my decision was made for me, I continued to take in Edwards's blood. He  
kept his grip on me tight as ever as I continued to drain him. I wanted to  
pull back and yell for him to get away from me… to stop me, but I  
couldn't. I didn't think I would survive another minute, unless all of his blood was  
mine.

Slowly, I could feel my strength returning and my pain fading. My body was  
regenerating itself. The cuts that covered my skin eased together, as if  
they were never there to begin with, but the thirst still ravaged me. My thoughts  
pounded against my head, as I fought with the insane killing instinct that  
threatened to take over me. I was truly becoming a monster, in the flesh.

Steadily, Edward noticed the change in my behavior as my hold him became more  
resolute,unwavering. My grip seemed to tighten, as my muscles found their old  
strength.I wished that I could rip myself from him, like I had just minutes earlier,  
but I couldn't. It was truly like I was attached to him by some unseen force.  
As I tried to clear my thoughts, Edwards breathing became labored and almost  
pained in a way. Even then, knowing that he was weakening and slowly dying,  
I couldn't force myself away.

"BBella…" Edward gasped. His voice was no more than a whisper now.

I wanted to drop dead right then and there. Anything that would stop me from  
killing the love of my life, I welcomed with open arms. If I killed him, or  
even harmed him, I knew I would have to end my life. He was my very existence.  
What kind of life would I live without him or with knowing the fact that I had  
murdered him.

Edward's forehead dropped down to rest on my collarbone, for the support  
he now lacked. His breathing was becoming more pronounced by the second and I  
wanted to cry.

Suddenly, it seemed as if all of my prayers were answered. Edward's door  
slammed open. Instantly, Edward was ripped from my grasp, and I was pinned  
to the wall behind me. It took me a few seconds to realize what had happened  
and that I was no longer feeding.

"Easy, Bella. It's over." Eve's tender voice echoed around me. With  
her voice, and a calming feeling spreading over me, I was able to regain control  
over myself once again. The thick mist that had kept me in the shadows faded  
and I was able to take the full force of what I had just done.

With this knowledge, I retracted my fangs into my mouth and let them shrink  
back to normal. The scene around me made my still heart lurch forward. The  
only emotions in the room were my pain and remorse, and the Cullen's panic  
and curiosity.

Remembering his name, I looked past Eve to see Edward, kneeling on the  
ground holding the place where I bit him. His face was for the most part calm, but I  
could still the see the slight shock of the experience, painted on his ghostly  
skin. Edward's face was lifted, in my direction as his once topaz eyes, now  
gazed back at me, almost onyx with worry, hunger, and love. After all of this,  
Edward was worrying about me? He was the one that had almost been killed, and by me  
none the less. Carlisle and Esme were behind him, with Alice and Jasper to  
his right, and Rosalie and Emmett flanking his left. My old family was all here  
assembled against me; all just to restrain me from my monstrous hunger.  
Their golden eyes all looked to me with concern, pain, and again love?

Unable to look at them any longer, briefly I looked to my left and right to  
see Ada and Scarlett holding me firmly to the wall, while Eve and Nina stood  
baring my way with concerned expressions on their faces.

This night, I wasn't able to look anyone in the eyes. Not with these  
glowing red orbs, that haunted my every thought. Quickly, I turned my face  
to look at the wall of glass on the far side of the room wishing for it to all  
disappear.

"Is it fine, now?" Ada asked, as she shifted her hold on me. Steadily, I  
nodded; unable to speak to them. Gradually, Ada's and Scarlett's grip on  
my arms loosened until I was lightly placed on the floor.

Silence echoed in the room as they all tried to gather something to say to  
me to make it better, to take the pain away. Jasper spread calming waves  
throughout the room, sensing my apprehension, shame, and disgust. Moving my  
eyes to my feet again, I shook my head for him to stop. I deserved this. I  
didn't need an easy way out. This was my punishment for all the lives I took, and  
for all the pain I had ever caused.

Hastily, I shut my eyes, willing them to change to anything but the blood  
stained color they were cursed with, knowing full well that they wouldn't.

"Bella, please loo" Edward's words were interrupted when I shook my  
head again, signaling him to stop.

"I'm so sorry." I chocked before I raced from the room and out of the  
house to stand in their yard. My movements were too quick for the Cullen's  
to follow, and when I had finally reached the lawn, I heard their frantic  
calls from behind.

I couldn't just leave now, not when they had sheltered me and my coven  
while I was injured. I owed an explanation to them, one that came from me  
and not my friends. But most of all, I longed to have Edwards forgiveness. I  
wanted to crawl to him, and ask him to take me back. We had only just figured  
everything out together, and I didn't want to lose him now; my reason for  
existing, my Edward.

Never did I deserve any of their worry, pity, or sorrow. My entire existence  
was that of a lifestealing leach. I caused pain where ever I went and stole  
many lives; what right did I have to live. Countless sins and so much  
harm; All the while I knew that I was the one causing it.

Quickly, I was pulled from my retrieve by the faint sounds of something in  
the nearby forest. Without a second thought I turned to face the direction of  
the noise. Focusing intently, I was able to catch the scent of another vampire  
lurking in the far distance and by the look of things it was no ally. Its  
movements were safe and almost undetectable, making it obvious that it was a  
scout of some sort.

What its purpose was meant little to me. I shifted my weight to ready  
myself. This being was about to become the hunted. Swiftly, I pushed myself  
forward and took off at an incredible speed that would surely give me the  
element of surprise.

My quick departure and instant change of emotions must have alerted the  
others as I heard my name being called seconds after I began running. This  
immediately sent the other vampire into a panic. Their steps were quick and  
reckless as they roamed around in a circle trying to decide what action to  
take. It became apparent to me that this vampire was focusing on the voices,  
rather than noticing my approach.

Letting my mental barrier down, I let Eve read my thoughts. _'Eve, stop  
everyone from yelling, I'll be back in a minute'_

_'Okay, be careful,'_ she responded quickly. As soon as I caught sight of  
the vampire, the yelling stopped and the being froze. Swiftly, I used this  
chance. As confusion plastered itself on its pale face, I leapt from the  
trees and onto the intruder.

My movements were so fast that without even a struggle, I had them pinned to  
the ground with their arms twisted behind their back; face down in the  
leaves. Shock must of kept them still, as they did not struggle immediately,  
but as soon as it registered that they had been caught the vampire began  
struggling.

As I looked down on my catch, I saw it was a young male new born that  
couldn't have been any older than a few months and looked like he had been  
changed in his late teens. His eyes were a deep burgundy and his features  
were perfect as expected. There were flashes of his chocolate hair as he tried to  
shake himself to the side, to throw me off. The movements he made were quick  
and violent, but it would take more than that to make me loosen my grip.

A fierce growl erupted from my chest as my anger boiled over. Instantly, his  
fighting ceased and he became as still as stone under me. He  
understood that I was the one that was in control here.

"What are you doing here? What's your name??" I snarled in a vain  
attempt to get answers. He flinched away from the sound of my voice, but  
besides that made no attempt to reply. With my patience wearing thin I  
flipped the young man over onto his back and grabbed him by the throat.

I let him dangle a few inches above the ground as I bore my eyes into him.  
Fear was the only emotion he could show now as he looked back at my glowing  
eyes. He tried relentlessly to yell and started to claw at the arm that held  
him there. Slowly I began to tighten my hold on his neck until his thrashing  
all but ceased.

"Now I'm going to give you one more chance to answer me. Who are you and  
what are you doing here?" I asked again in a more reasonable tone. Again  
silence filled my ears and the dark forest around me. I counted to ten as I  
waited for him to answer me but it was apparent that he was dead set on  
keepquiet.

"If you're not going to answer me then I'll take you back with me."  
His eyes became wide with fear as I continued glaring at him. "One way or  
another I will find out who you are." Venom laced my voice as I hissed in  
his face.

Abruptly I turned around to the direction I had came from and with a tight  
hold on the newborn's neck I began my way back to the Cullen's house. As  
I ran I could only hope that whatever his reason for being here didn't have  
to do with me. With all the trouble I had already caused my friends and the  
Cullen's I wished more than anything that all my bad luck would just  
leave me.

**AGAIN…. Sorry I haven't updated as promised! I've been busy with  
friend's lol sorry. I promise to update more now that I'm out of school. Also sorry  
that its not so long but I'm in the planning stages right now for the next  
chapter. Give me lots and lots of good reviews PLZ.**


	25. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!**

**Okay guys we have a few things to clarify here about my story and some of the details in it. Here's the thing person….**

**- I know REGULAR Stephanie vampires do not have fangs (I've read the saga just as much as you all have. I have 2 copies of all the books. I'm well aware of what is and what is not in the series.)…. BUT remember this is MY fanfic and Bella is a different sort of vampire. She's not like your average vampire. She is something very different. Her strength is enhanced to that above a normal vampire even now and that goes for all her senses and assets. So seeing as how she had to drink from new borns that still harbored their human blood she in turn had to evolve in a way to survive and that is where her fangs come from and why she is very different from all vampires and humans alike and this goes for her coven too.**

–**If you have any questions plzz send me a message and ask me so I can clear things up a bit. I am a HUGE fan of twilight (Team Edward!!) and I know what I'm doing in this for the most part and just try to remember this IS a fanfic and so it is all in good fun, its not suppose to replicate the twilight series perfectly at all because I mean if we did that I'm pretty sure that's called copy right lol.**

**Thanks for reading this and I hope to get more reviews for the last chapter so I can be inspired to finish this story because believe me its going to have one HUGE dramatic and yet awesome ending!! Oh and plzz don't review on this chapter thank you ******


	26. Authors Note 2

Hey everyone!!!

SOOOOO very sorry I haven't updated in forever lol but ive been VERY busy. Schools become a pain in the ass and theres tons of family and friend drama now XD

But I plan to update with a new chapter within the next week : ) so be ready to read some new material and review for me!!

SORRY AGAIN

Khlarka2


	27. Cullen's

**I don't own anything of twilight, but Eve, Ada, Nina and Scarlett all  
belong  
to yours truly.  
**

Chapter 24: Cullens

I pushed my legs faster, willing my body to move quicker. The newborn struggled in my grasp but it was hardly noticeable to me. After all my strength was at least 4 its fold. Less than a minute and I was stepping back onto the clearing that was the Cullen's front yard. As expected they were all outside on the porch waiting. My coven was spread a few meters back from the lining of the forest looking at me with curious eyes.

I looked at them knowingly and from behind me I pulled my catch that I had let dangle in my hand the entire time. Holding him up for a brief second I saw pleasure pass on Ada and Nina's faces when their eyes flashed with humor. Eve and Scarlett had composed masks on but I knew they were just as amused with my catch as the others. The Cullen's had a different reaction entirely almost. Carlisle and Esme stood together looking worried only as good parents would. Emmett was grinning almost with excitement. Rosalie's eyebrows were meeting as she looked at the intruder. Of course jaspers face was only as composed as it could be with the rainbow of emotions going around. His little Alice was glaring at the newborn with eyes slit like a cats; it was obvious she wasn't very happy.

Then Edward; he stood a few feet from the porch looking wild with his messy hair. His eyes were focused and as he examined the boy in my hand. A growl started building in his chest as the newborn began to struggle aimlessly again. Clearly his intentions must have run through his head and set Edward off. Even raged and wild looking he still looked like Adonis.

He swung his gaze to me now as I caught his golden irises perfectly. His hard lips dipped slightly into a frown as his eyes burned with intensity. It was clear he was only truly concerned for me at this moment. I let my mouth twitch into a small smile as I tried to reassure him I was fine.

Eve took a step towards us which thankfully snapped me back into the real world. Quickly I looked up into the faces of my friends and nodded as I threw the newborn to the ground in front of us.

It was almost a funny site as he struggled for a minute trying to right himself. When he did he immediately went for an opening in between Ada and Eve. That was the worst thing he could have possibly done. Ada's face shone with amusement as he tried for an escape. Swiftly she stuck her hand out and caught him by the throat; she pushed down harshly which flung him back and he was sprawled out on the grass once again.

Ada chuckled happily at his award fall. Clearing my throat I gave Ada a knowing look as she turned to me. I wanted to get past these cats and mouse games and find out what the occasion was for our visitor.

Steadily I stepped closer to the newborn. My coven spaced themselves out instantly to form a perfect circle around us filling up my empty spot. The boy looked panicked now as his eyes shot to every side of him in a feeble attempt to find some escape.

"Why don't you stop wasting our time here." My voice spilled from my lips like velvet. Instantly his crimson eyes looked up at me.

"Tell us what you're doing here." I called out to him again. His forehead wrinkled as he started to think to himself.

"Trust me you're not going to get out of here in one piece if you don't." That statement alone seemed enough to clear his mind for him. In truth he didn't look very suited for his role. His will to live was much stronger than his duty seemed to be now; he was going to crack with hardly even a struggle.

"My name is Tyler." He paused as his voice seemed to tremble. His dark eyes looked down and then back up to me as he tried to chase his fear away.

"And…." I continued for him in a soft voice.

Quickly he blinked a few times as my gentle tone seemed to shock him but it didn't take but a second for him to compose his self again.

"I was sent to see if the Cullen's still claimed this territory anymore." He stopped again as Emmett, Jasper and Edward hissed in anger. Quickly I shot them a soft look which stopped them. I wasn't going to get anywhere fast if they intended on scaring the boy anymore than he already was.

Again I spoke to him in a softened tone "Who wants to know about the Cullen's?" I pressed.

Forgetting the Brothers he locked eyes with me once more and took an unneeded breath to calm himself. "I don't know her last name." He said quietly.

"Fine just tell me her name." I asked gently.

He looked away again as he spoke a name that I hadn't heard in over ten years now; a name that made my folded wings jolt to life in the pale moonlight.

"Victoria"

**GOSH its been forever since Ive updated!! Sorry about the longggg wait but you would have no idea all the crap Ive had to deal with in the past couple of months. Moving, hospitals, etc. Anyways thanks for reading and ****plzzz review****!!! Sorry its short but it's the best I could do at the moment ill try to make it longer next time!!!**


	28. Victoria

**I don't own anything of twilight, but Eve, Ada, Nina and Scarlett all  
belong  
to yours truly.**

Chapter 25: Victoria

_He looked away again as he spoke a name that I hadn't heard in over ten years now; a name that made my folded wings jolt to life in the pale moonlight._

"_Victoria"_

BPOV:

The only thing I could hear now was Edwards violent hissing. His eyes were coal black as venom laced his teeth. Without warning he was suddenly in front of me; putting himself between me and Tyler. Swiftly he grabbed the vampire up by his throat and held him as high as he could off the ground.

Along with Edwards fierce hissing came the dangerous growls of the entire Cullen family. They were no longer on the porch at this point; all of them had moved to take a part in the circle that my coven had formed. Steadily they moved back to let the Cullen's have their place.

"Please it wasn't my choice. She was the one that changed me I had to do what she asked." His panicked voice was almost strangled with the amount of force Edward had around his neck. All of his self respect was lost now as he begged for his life. Ada and Nina giggled happily at his fear. I couldn't help but grin along with them.

The Cullen's had no humor for this; their faces were intense masks. They wanted him dead.

But I couldn't have him dead just yet. We needed more information from him and knowing Edwards ways this boy would be dead with the next few minutes.

Leaning forward I let my head rest in between his shoulder blades; hoping to melt him back to reality. His body relaxed slightly but his grip and anger was as real as ever. Sighing I did the only I could think of. Lovingly I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled myself to him.

"Edward we need him." I whispered gently.

Slowly his body slackened against mine but his eyes were still dark with determination. The Cullen's were still set on the boy but I could tell they were seeing reason now as their eyes lightened.

"Let me handle this. Victoria or no Victoria he was my catch. We need to know more we can't kill him." My voice was a soft purr on his marble skin as I tried my best to dazzle him into seeing things clearly.

Shakily he let out an unneeded breathe he had been holding in for minutes. He brought his arm down and dropped the scarred vampire back onto the grass in front of him.

Quickly he pulled himself back from Edwards feet scarred to even look in his direction. Even after all this time Edward still remained my protector. It didn't matter what I had become now or the fact that I was so much stronger than him; he would always be by my side.

"Thank you" I smiled against his skin touching my lips to the fabric tight against his back.

"You're Welcome." He replied still glaring at the terrified creature before him.

Letting my head raise I chuckled as I looked to my sister. "Nina?" I called.

"Yes Bella?!" She chimmed happily meeting my eyes.

"Take a look into his memories. Gather all of the information you can." I replied giggling at her never ending enthusiasm.

"Of course!" She smiled gracefully stepping forwards.

Promptly she leaned down to meet Tyler's eyes. A smile gracing her young face and terror gripping his. "Don't worry this won't take but a second" she beamed.

Hastily before he could react she reached her finger tips out to touch his cheek and closed her eyes for mere seconds to copy his memory into hers. Paralyzed he didn't move an inch. Every memory he had of anything was being copied like a document into Nina's mind. Such a useful gift. Gaining his memories she retracted her hand and straightened her posture to face me.

"Done and done." She grinned.

"Excellent" I stepped around Edward putting him behind me now to face the confused boy. His eyes lightened as he saw me some type of hope making its way into his heart.

"Am..Am I free to go now?" he stuttered pleading for his life though the intensity of his remorseful eyes.

Looking at him gently now I felt only hatred for this vampire that worked against me and mainly for his acquaintance with Victoria. Survival and disgust rising high above any pity or sorrow I may have held for him.

"Of course you have cooperated and served your purpose I have no need for you anymore." I answered sweetly. Knowing full well that he wouldn't take another step on this earth.

Snarls and growls rang in my ears all around me as my family protested. Death was their sentence but none of them knew the type of pain I had known or the type of death I created. Only my sisters kept quiet as their eyes were fixed on the scene about to take place; not wanting to miss a moment of it.

Stepping back to lean against my loves chest I let the enemy stand slowly like a defeated puppy before a pack of wolves. His legs slow to rise and his body tense with fear and dread.

Cautiously he turned to face me as relief washed over his face thinking he would escape with his life. Careful not to move anymore than necessary as to not trigger the waning glass that separated him from being ripped apart,

"Thank you." He replied gratefully.

Possessively Edwards arm snaked around my waist and pulled me tighter to his stone body.

Letting my charade go far enough I let my anger snap and released my full potential onto him.

**SORRY its been a lifetime since Ive updated!! Ive been busy with grades and also trying to earn some money to buy some of the new twilight stuff out there XD. I hope to update again in a week. Thanks again for reading!!! **

**Review so ill have tons of inspiration to motivate me to do the next chapter :D**Bottom of Form


	29. Darkness that I had always known

I don't own anything of twilight, but Eve, Ada, Nina and Scarlett all  
belong to yours truly.

**Chapter 26: **Darkness that I had always known

Quickly I released my power onto his wallowing form. The earth struck up from the ground with deadly thick vines wrapping around him holding him perfectly still. Instinctively he began to make sharp forceful; hoping they would set him free. It was nothing compared to my control over the earth. I had practiced and battled using my powers for 10 years and he was like a baby seal in my grasp.

He was a fly caught in my twisted web; just another meal.

Shocked the Cullen's stepped back a few feet; their fixed on me and my prey. Curiosity and freight was strong in their features; the fear they held for me though struck a deep cord of sadness. A frown began to sink on to my stone lips as I felt guilty for even thinking of this. I was becoming a monster again; I couldn't even register it as my senses pushed me forward to kill.

My sisters had moved an inch; their eyes were set on this newborn that struggled uselessly against death. They could never see me as a monster no matter what happened to me. They were there they experienced it… they knew it all.

The curse the Volturi had placed on me was never ending it would always be burned into my soul and torture me and anyone else that dared come near me; Bella.

The only thing that comforted me at this point was that Edward had yet to move. His arms were still around my waist securely and protectively. His body has stiffened at my action but he remained loyal proving to me he would never leave me no matter what. My life was finally complete and nothing would stand in my way.

Smiling sweetly I leaned forward; rubbing Edward's arm softly assuring him I wouldn't be far. Hesitating he gave me one last squeeze before reluctantly letting me go. He knew I needed this; there was no stopping my nature. I was stronger than any vampire on this planet and in being so I had to feed regularly or my body would rip me from the inside out.

As I took the 6 steps forward to reach the creature caught in my web of vines Tyler's eyes dilated with fear and he began to thrash violently to no avail. It would be a sad, horrific sight if my heart was still pounding but I lost all pity long ago.

Gently I touched my palm to his neck; sensing.

"No Please! You said you would let me go!!" He screamed. The loudness of his voice sparked fury in me.

Clamping my hand over his mouth tightly I leaned into whisper the last words he would ever hear. I could sense all eyes on me; staring at the gruesome scene.

"That was then. This is now and right now Im thirsty." I smiled sadly.

Under my hand he tried to move his mouth to ask questions or plead more. I didn't care anymore. This was far enough I hadn't lost all my sense of humanity.

In a quick movement I had snapped my mouth to his marble neck. Sinking my elated fangs into his veins; drinking him in quickly as to end this sight as soon as possible.

With every gulp his body became lighter and limp against my vines. Soon he was dead and laid still. Never before had I drained a newborn completely. Pulling my head back I licked my mouth and teeth clearing his life from my face.

Watching him he began to turn a grey color and became almost unreal looking. His body was still quiet but he seemed to be crumbling. Never draining a newborn empty; I stood shocked. I always left some life in them before they were burned. But this was new to me. Instantly his form sank from the veins and spilled onto the ground in mounds of ashes.

Shocked I stepped back hastily to Edward. Even my sister's eyes were wide with shock. The girls I had given my everything to the past decade. My friends, my coven was ashamed of me. Scared I turned to face Edward; worried that now that he had seen me 'hunt' he wouldn't want me anyone. After having my power projected so everyone could see it I was sure I had made a mistake. But the need the want of curving my thirst had destroyed my other senses. My sick side had won over this time and I would have to pay for it.

His face was livid with 'aw' as he stared at the ashes that had once been an enemy. Perfect golden eyes widened to take in the entire scene before him as if he was still watching me; replaying it in his head over and over again. His high cheek bones stone still leaving his carved jaw tight.

No one would look at me as I looked to my sisters, to the Cullen's and to Edward.

Turning my head down in shame and embarrassment; the rejection hit me full on and I hated myself. I could never hide this side of me. I wanted so desperately to be that innocent Isabella that needed protection and to be watched over; the danger magnet! Shaking my head from my dreams I began to feel hole shredding through the scars that had been left, threatening to engulf me.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered moving to run into the forest. Blinking for the first time Edward turned to me; his eyes full of wonder. Before he could move I was past him running into the darkness that I had always known.

**Well here it is I actually updated on time XD thanks for the reviews for the last chapters but I want more!! Everyone that reads this please leave some type of nice review for me to give me some good inspiration.**

**REVIEW PLZZZZZZZ so I can do the next chapter :D**Bottom of Form


	30. Upset!

_**Upset**_

Plagiarized!! My story has been plagiarized!!! Someone has copied my story and shifted a few words and names here and there but there's no doubt when u look at it that its mine!! I am so completely pissed right now. I'm hurt and upset at this dumb ass that has to go and steal my story for the soul reason that they don't have a mind worth shit. WELL here's the link to the plagiarized story everyone!

.net/s/4806988/1/Goodbye_Bella

At this point, Im not sure if im going to continue my story or not anymore I just may delete it. If you dont want me to delete it and continue then leave me a review. Im not sure if any really cares or not but this is MY story and it hurts. I wrote it and IT IS MINE! But a BIG THANK YOU to taterbug0491!!!

Who left me the review that exposed this poser!

**taterbug0491****2009-04-10 . chapter 1**

**Hey, I love this story. I think you should look at this site though: /s/4806988/1/Goodbye_Bella**

Someone is stealing your story. I'm terribly sorry. I thought you would like to know. There chapters are the same as yours.

Love how your story is,  
Taterbug0491

**Review! Complain to ! Make this stuff known PLZZZZ!**


	31. Twisted

Okay this is the email that was sent to me by the writer….

Title: Goodbye, Bella  
Chapter: 14  
Story URL: .net/s/4806988/14/  
Author URL: .net/u/1734869/

you are right.. our stories are almost the same.. but i swear it was all  
coincidence. I see your story is basically almost very like mine but I never  
meant for that.. if you'd like I can give you full credit for the story but I  
promise that this was all pure coincidence.. and even though your story might  
be ...well, exactly like mine your story is taking a turn that is not exactly  
the one i am taking..  
My apologies though I'm certain this was all just pure coincidence.

Yeah not really buying that, yeah our stories are the same bc I wrote it and you took it and fucked it up! Its almost word for word!!!!

**Examples!!!!**

**Chapter ONE**

**Mine:**_ "Gone" _

That was the only word that ran through my mind now. It just kept repeating over and over again like one of those annoying broken records. _"Ed…He was gone, he didn't love me anymore, I wasn't good enough, and it was my fault."_ I chocked that last thought, at the truth rearing its ugly head. I was trying unsuccessfully to hold back the tears that threatened to consume me.

**Plagiarist version: **"_Goodbye, Bella"_

Those were the only words that ran through my mind now. It just kept repeating over and over again. _Edw-…__**He**__ was gone. _I couldn't even bring myself to speak, or think, his name anymore._ This is my entire fault. He never loved me. _I was trying unsuccessfully to hold back the tears that threatened to consume me.

**Chapter TWO:**

**Mine:** 10 years that's how long it's been since I left my heart, my life and my very existence with Bella. Leaving her was something that I never thought I was able to do. Just the memory of seeing those warm brown eyes melt when I told her we were leaving was enough to drive me over the edge. I just couldn't believe that Bella would let her faith in me be broken so easily. No more than 10minutes was it had taken to see that she had believed my lie to fullest. It angered me to even think of it. After all the times I told her I loved her and that I couldn't exist without her, didn't she believe me when I pronounced my everlasting love to her?

**Plagiarist version:** 50 years.

It has been exactly 50 years since I left my heart and my very existence with her was never something I ever thought I was capable of. Just the look in hear brown orbs when I told her we were leaving was enough to drive me crazy.I just couldn't believe Bella's faith in me would be broken with mere words. Ten minutes was all it angered me to no end. After all the times I told her I loved her and that I couldn't exist without her, didn't she trust my perpetual love for her?

**Chapter THREE**

**Mine:** These last 10 years have been nothing but a living hell to me. That night that I was stolen away from my room, was the last decent moment in my life. I soon learned that the Volturi was responsible for my kidnapping. I was passed out for the entire time trip to Italy. My exhaustion and fear had gotten the best of me and I was far from the strength I needed to fight the sleep that over took me.

Once I had awoken I noticed that I was slumped over in a chair. Once I had opened my eyes I found I was in a large cavernous room. It was perfectly round like a huge castle turret….which was probably exactly what it was. Two stories up, long window slits threw rectangles of bright sunlight into the stone floor below. There were no artificial lights. The only furniture in the room were several massive wooden chairs, like thrones, that were spaced unevenly, flush with the curving stone walls. In the very center of the circle, in a slight depression, was a drain. I wondered if it could be used as an exit. This place was so unbelievable that I was sure I was still dreaming. That is until cloaked people began to file into the room. Once they were lined up against the curved stone walls, three more men entered the room. They all three had pitch-black robes that brushed the floor. Two of the men had black hair while the third had a shock of snow-white hair. Their faces had identical, paper-thin skin.

**Plagiarist version:** These last 50 years have been nothing but a living hell to me.

That night that I was stolen away from my room, was the last decent moment in my life. I soon learned that the Volturi was responsible for my kidnapping.

Once I had awoken, I noticed I was in a large cavernous room. It was round like a castle turret, which was probably exactly what it was. The room was about two stories up,and had long window slits that threw rectangles of sunlight into the stone floors and walls. The only furniture in the room were the three massive wooden chairs (almost throne-like) at the middle of the room, that were unevenly spread apart. No artificial lights. I was absolutely positive I was either dead or dreaming. That is until people with black cloaks that brushed the floors began to file the lined up against the curved walls, and then three more men descended. Two of the men had black hair while the third had snow-white hair. I could only assume they were the leaders. They're faces were identical. Pale, red eyes (almost black) and a skin texture that looked paper-thin.

**Etcetera, ETC, etc!!**

**Something should be done bc that's my M**** F***** Story!! That's why you said '**_**this was all just pure coincidence'**_ **Yah it's a coincidence BC I WROTE IT!!!!**

**And also thank you to the all the people that helped me and reviwed for me. Leave a review and while ur at it check my latest reviews to see how these people are that support me.**


	32. Chapter 32: Lost

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated at all its been nuts at home with my mom in and out of hospital and we have like no money rite now so it's been distracting lol but here is a small update and ill do a longer one in the next week or so I'm trying to get used to typing again lol

**Chapter 27: Lost**

BPOV:

I ran, and just kept running. Everything was passing in a distant blur, concentrating on anything at this point was impossible. I wouldn't even think of that winches name, I was past fury and passed merciless, I was a monster. Nothing could stop me or to be more precise no one.

I could hear people in pursuit of me, there were more sets of steps than I could handle. But I had no need to worry they were many, many miles behind me and I was the hunter. Reaper was my first priority at this point, I was going to slaughter this woman and her army single handedly and I can't lose. No one could stop me not even the Volturi, let alone one puny army.

Happily I felt a smile on my face now and my senses sharpening. This was going to be the resolution to everyone's problems, including mine.

Sickly I was pulled from myself as a scent hit my attuned senses. It was an impossible sense, like a haunting shadow. I stopped dead in pursuit and turned my head to catch the wind again.

Demetri's scent was still fresh here. For the first time in a long time something hard hit my gut and I felt like a sunken boulder. My mind was pounding with self doubt and insanity.

'Had I lost it?', 'Did this pursuit cause me to lose what sanity I still had?'

'NO!' I had to collect myself; I wasn't insane his scent was as fresh as the dew around me. He was alive somehow, Frowning I knew if he was here then so where his coven. This was a death trap I was walking into somehow I knew it. Letting out a tired sigh I turned back to follow Demetri's scent. The Volturi came first and then the wench.

EPOV:

"Im sorry" was the last thing I heard before she ran out of sight into the forest. The only thing I could think of was to follow her, so I did. Everyone was soon behinde me. Bellas speed was amazing it was if she had a 20 min start on us. Something was wrong I could feel it she was consumed.

Suddenly a horriable scent ramed my senses. The wolves were catching up to us and their thoughts were scattered in fury and fright. Jacob caught up to me first and just barely being able to match me. His thoughts flashed through my mind as I saw cloaked figures appearing all over the reservation. Tensing in my pace I knew that the worst was ahead of us and that Bella was at the forefront of it.

**Review!! **


End file.
